Kneading The Dough
by CaitlinOonagh95
Summary: Peeta didn't get reaped, but his world was still  turned upside down by the Hunger Games. Can a girl from the Seam make it all alright again? Peeta POV
1. Chapter 1

**For a change, going to put all my A/N at the end. **

**Also, The Hunger Games Trilogy isn't mine. Boo :(**

**Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Kneading The Dough**

**Chapter One**

The sun was steadily rising over the district, casting a soft orange glow over the buildings. Eventually, the sun had risen to such a height where it reflected off the bakery window in front of me, and I could see and image of myself staring back at me. I was tired, this was made evident by the heavy bags below my eyes. This meant it was just after six, and I had been up since four. This wasn't a rare occurance, certainly not. I was a baker's son, every other morning I was up at four with my father preparing the bread for the day. But I had not had much sleep the previous night, not with the ominous yearly event that loomed, waiting today for its cue to arrive and destroy the lives of many.

Today was Reaping Day. Today marked the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games. Today, a girl and a boy from each district would be chosen to vie for their lives, and to revel in the fame and glory that comes with winning the Games. Today, I have four slips of paper in that glass bowl, four slips of paper that Effie Trinket could so easily pick and change my life forever. Today, I could be sent to my death.

My family live in the richer end of District 12, so we're merchants. Sure, its not the Seam, but that doesn't mean we can afford everything we want. Everyone thinks that because my father's a baker, we can eat the cakes and biscuits we make and live on endless supplies of bread, pies and pastries. Honestly, the only time we ever eat anything freshly baked is if it is a really important day, for instance today, when we celebrate our luck at not being chosen as tribute. In fact, any money we do make goes straight back into the bakery, getting spent on flour and yeast, and paying for the ovens and equipment. Most of the time, we eat soup and stews, made with things my mother can get at the market. Sometimes, my father trades bread for meat or game with Gale Hawthorne. He has to hide this fact from my mother, who refers to anyone from The Seam as "trash", and blames them for the strife our district faces.

Generally, at The Reaping, it is often two Seam kids that are chosen, who are usually the first to die in the initial bloodbath, thus ending any chance at success some fools in our district might possess. Sometimes, a merchant kid gets chosen, and the hope rises ever so slightly, only to be squashed again when the tribute is killed off, seen as being "worthless trash from Twelve." The frequency of a Seam tribute is so high due to the need for tesserae. Compared to the capitol, every district is poor. Some, like Twelve, are poorer than others. We can take out tesserae, to gain a bit more food, but at a cost. For every tesserae we take, another slip of paper with our name on it is placed in the bowl.

When he was eighteen, my eldest brother Aidyn took out tesserae without anyone knowing. My father had been sick for a few weeks and was unfit to bake, and so business was slower than ever. Aidyn had to take over the kitchen. I was eleven at the time, and beginning to properly work at the bakery, early morning wakening and all that. I just wasn't strong enough for all the lifting and shoving and there wasn't enough food to help bulk me up. He wanted to make sure me and my other brother, Kade, were protected and fed if he were to be Reaped, and so thinking he was doing the right thing he took the tesserae. We knew nothing until the Peacekeeper made a point of it on Reaping Day, "Tesserae, Mellark? Didn't think a business such as yours would allow for such drastic measures! Well, good luck!" Aidyn was lucky not to be Reaped, but wasn't lucky enough to escape my mother's acidly painful words and even more painful punches. If I'm honest, it made me respect my brother more than I ever had before. He was looking out for us, something more than my mother ever did. My father did, but in his own way. He was there to offer a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, a caring face to look at. But he had no power against my mother, and I couldn't blame him.

I glance through the window at the clock on the wall in the bakery. It was nearly seven, and I'd been on a break for over an hour. I knew better than to stay where I was, even though I enjoyed this solace I found most mornings at this time, before my mother had risen. Soon though, she would be up and in the bakery, making sure we had enough to last the rest of the morning, as all shops had to be closed at one for the Reaping to occur at two. I dusted off my hands, which were covered in flour and soot. Everything in this district had a dusting of soot, in was inescapable and a comfort in some ways. I know I'm lucky to have been born into this family, even if I don't get on with my mother. I could be starving on a daily basis, having to hunt everyday to just to keep my family alive. Like Katniss.

Katniss Everdeen lives in the Seam. She's sixteen and has a younger sister. She has dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin. She wear her hair in a braid everyday, and has a brown hunter's jacket that belonged to her father, who died in a mine blast when we were eleven. She is in my year at school, and we have exercise, music and reading class together. She's quiet, but when she does speak out it's in a eloquent and soft tone. When she sings, she makes the birds stop to listen to her, like they for her father before her. She walks gracefully, moving like a swan. She scowls a lot, and doesn't interact with many people, whether through her choice or theirs. She races home from school with her sister, and doesn't come to school early.

She's been on the other side of the fence which cordons off our district from the wild, living a life I cannot fathom. She goes out most days with Gale Hawthorne, bringing home game and meat for her family, and trades with locals in the town and the Seam. She does this so she can protect her family, a job she took over when her father died. I thought that strange, wasn't that a job for her mother? I asked my father this one day. I knew they had known each other when they were younger, for she was a merchant's daughter as he a merchant's son. He told me that when someone loses their one true love, the illogical part of their mind that holds their feelings of love takes over, and clouds their judgement, making them making the wrong choices. I always wondered how he knew this, but only later did I discover that my father had once loved Mrs Everdeen, but she chose Katniss's father instead, because she fell in love with his singing voice. The same which Katniss now possesses.

The one I fell in love with, all those years ago.

**What'd you think? Should I continue?**

**Review please!:)**

**Also, check out Those Weasley Ears**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games is not mine. This chapter however is.**

**Enjoy:-***

**Chapter Two**

_Not Katniss. Please._

Every year I chant the same mantra, hoping that this year the odds will be ever in my favour, just as Effie says, and that I get another year to pluck up the courage to talk to Katniss. Pathetic as that may sound, I just can't seem to have the courage at the right time. I remember one Saturday morning as I woke up for work, I decided then and there I was going to talk to her. I knew she would be up as she needed to go out early to hunt. I saw her from my window, climbing under the fence and going into the forbidden wild. She looked up in the direction of my window, as if she knew I was watching her and I ducked down, and confidence I had lost. She already goes through so much each day, she doesn't need to be chosen as tribute. Nor does she need her younger sister chosen. Even though it's unlikey Prim will get chosen. She's only just turned twelve, her name in the pot a mere once.

I focus on what is happening in the square. Effie Trinket, our Capitolite escort, has drawn the name from the jar of female slips. _Not Katniss. Please. Not Prim either. Not Katniss.._

"Lillyian Fletcher!"

A tall, muscular girl moves forward from the crowd to my left. I recognise this girl. She's a merchant kid, the daughter of a green grocer my father knows. She's in the year below me, her elder brother whom I would occasionally hang around with is in the year above. I catch his eye and nod, hoping to convey my sympathy for him. Lillyian looks strong though, and we might have a chance of a victor surviving the initial bloodbath. I look ahead and see her stand beside Effie, see Haymitch Abernathy, whom I might add looks a little worse for wear and no doubt stinks of white liquor, place a hand on her shoulder. At least Katniss is safe.

Now is the time to be concerned for my own and Kade's safety. I'd never given much thought to how I would feel if I had been reaped. I guess I didn't want to know, and hoped I wouldn't ever have to. I think I'm safe. My name's in there four times, and Kade's seven. But compared to the amount of Seam boys there are, and considering how many take tesserae, we should be okay. I look for him in the crowd in front of me, like I do every year, and he turns and meets my eye, like every year. Nerves start in my stomach as I turn to the stage again. Effie has a slip in her fingers, the name waiting to be said.

"Kade Mellark!"

No. Not Kade. Not my brother.

He makes his way past his age group, head held high and walking with a determination only my brother possess. In those few moments, I begin to fully appreciate my brother, and slowly feel my heart beginning to crack. My brother. My best friend. The one person I can tell everything to. Taken for sport by the Capitol. I see him now, standing tall on the stage between Effie and Haymitch as she officially closes the ceremony. I turn to see my family suddenly beside me, Aidyn placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the Justice Building where I am to say goodbye to Kade.

We get shown to the room where he is waiting. How do I do this? Moreover, how can he do this? How can he sit so calmly, waiting for his sure to be death sentence. I believe in my brother one hundred percent, but he's up against Careers. Tributes who have been trained their whole lives for this, who can throw knives, use tridents and kill mercilessly. All Kade knows is baking, lifting bags of flour and avoiding oven burns.

Kade sees me and gets up. I throw myself at him and give him the biggest hug I can muster, not caring that my mother is here, critisicing my affection. She mutters something about one of her sons doing her proud, slaps Kade on the back and leaves. There's times when I feel rage towards my mother, but strangely this is not one of them. All I feel is disappointment. I wished for a better mother.

Aidyn manages to detach me from Kade and holds him by the shoulder, giving him all sorts of advice, reminding him that he is strong, mentally and physically, and that he believes in him. After a hug and handshake, Aidyn follows our mother out of the room, wiping his eye conspicuously. Next, my father talks to Kade, telling him that no Mellark man has ever denied a challenge, and this is his. He tells his middle son he loves him, and soon leaves. All too soon, its my turn to say goodbye, and I know there's not much time left.

Kade grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "Go for it Peeta. If there's one dying wish you can grant me it's that you'll talk to her." Of course Kade knew. He was my best friend, plus he shared my room, so he'd heard me sleep talk. I laughed, only Kade would play the death wish card. I realised this could be the last time I ever share a laugh with my brother. I looked at him, afraid to see the fear I know was in his eyes, "I love you Kade. You've made home bearable, with Aidyn not at home and everything. Don't die on me. Please." This time Kade laughed, "Always with the affection Peeta. I love you too little brother. You need to stay strong for Dad, and Aidyn. And promise me about Katniss." I nodded, seeing the Peacekeeper in the doorframe had me shaking, knowing I had to leave. Kade looked scared now too, gripping the arm of the couch he was sitting on. I turned to him as the Peacekeeper grabbed my arm "Come home, please." He nodded once and whispered something, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I held my hand out and he bumped his fist against mine, something we'd done for years and might never do again.

I was lead out of the room and to the front of the Justice Building. Since they wern't there, I guessed my family had all gone home. I didn't want to go back, not just yet. I made my way to the other side of the square and sat down on a bench. I put my head in my hands, the tears threatening to fall, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Peeta?"

**Glad you're all liking this, review my lovelies! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own THG :-(**

**As always, enjoy :-)**

**Chapter Three**

I knew that voice. I lifted my head and turned around to see could it be true. Was she really talking to me? I looked for the dark hair and grey eyes I'd looked at for eleven years, only to find a small blonde, blue eyed girl.

Primrose Everdeen. I'd never met this young girl personally before, but I had heard my father talk about her with Aidyn and other merchants in the town. Like her sister, she traded goods with merchants. Except instead of illegal game and meat, the younger Everdeen sister traded products that her goat had produced. I knew that my father considered her goat's cheese to be the best by far.

She was approaching me quietly, holding a little brown parcel in her hands. I moved over on the bench, patting the space beside me so she could sit. She took the seat and looked directly at me. "I'm sorry Peeta. I know what it's like to lose someone in circumstances which are out of our control." This young soul had only been around seven when her father had died in the mines, but the sincere and mature for her age manner in which she spoke reminded me that she does indeed know. He expression tells me she would have been just as heartbroken as her mother and sister. She takes one of my hands in her own and presses the small package into it, "For your father." She closes my other hand around the parcel and pats my hand a few times. "Take care Peeta," she says as she gets up to leave. She smiles at me and begins to walk. I wonder if Katniss's smile is like hers. "Wait! How'd you know who I am?" I asked.

"Katniss talks about you sometimes," I smile a bit at this. She smiled again gently and waved, this time running off as she hears her name being called. Most likely Katniss looking for her. I looked at the parcel, wondering what it is. I notice the slightly squashy feel to the substance inside. Goat's cheese for my father. This young girl could possibly be the sweetest person I knew. I smiled to myself, noticing the contrasting dispositions of the two sisters. For a moment, I forgot where I was.

I caught sight of the cars driving away from the Justice Building towards the train station. One of these held my brother. My brother who was coming home to me, living or in a box. Before the tears could start again, I stood and placed the three inner fingers of my left hand to my lips and then held them to by brother, showing him the respect I held. I leave after the cars are out of sight, heading back to the bakery, allowing the last few tears to drip down my face. I vow to myself there and then not to cry again until Kade came home. He needed me to be strong for our father and Aidyn.

Walking down our street, I catch sight of families who are lucky enough to remain intact. Families who are celebrating and giving thanks for the extra year they have with their children. I see happiness, and I feel numb. That was our family last year. Who knows what I'm walking home to. I wonder does my mother feel any sorrow? Did she walk down this street like I am now, reminiscing about the times when Kade would come running down this street, friends or girls in tow, living his life to the full. And honestly, I think to myself I know she didn't. She marched down this street with her mind set on the bakery, calculating how much sympathy she can get from customers, and how much extra money this "mere misfortune" will bring in. I cast my thoughts of my mother away and think of nothing as I walk on the path. Every so often, someone will pass by and stop me, putting their hand on my arm or my shoulder and shaking their heads. I guess you could say my family is well liked. Well. The male constituent is. My father was one of the most popular in his year in school, and had a large inner circle of friends that has continued to grow with him as he aged.

Well most did. Except Mrs Everdeen. I wonder does Katniss know that her mother was to marry my father, but her father came along, wooed her mother with his singing and that was the end of that. Not that I'm bitter. Without Mr Everdeen there would be no Katniss, nor Prim. And I don't think my father's bitter either. I think he's heartbroken, in more ways than one. After Mr Everdeen died, so too did Mrs Evergreen on the inside, the person my father loved was gone. Now, it's up to Katniss to provide for the family, and often they would be on the brink of severe hunger, or starvation. He hates seeing the woman he loved so fragile and detached from the world, seeing her broken.

I've seen Katniss in such a state too. Again, it was shortly after her father died, and they were starving. Katniss hadn't started hunting yet, and was forced to scavenge in bins to find food. I remember the day as clear as crystal. She had been in our bins, and mother had gone to see what was causing a racket in the back yard. She chased Katniss away, and was furious when she returned into the bakery, screeching at my father about some "Seam trash girl, showing her true identity as a rodent searching in our bins!" I glanced out the window, and saw Katniss huddled beside our pig pen. I had a batch of loaves in my hands, fresh from the oven, except as I lifted the tray, two "slipped" and fell back into the fire. I quickly fished them out before they got too burnt and waited for my mother to come into the back kitchen. She didn't keep my waiting long and punched my face, pushing my out the back door ordering me to feed the bread to the pigs. I threw the bread to Katniss, hoping she'd understand and leave quickly, keeping my eyes on the back door in case my mother came out. By the time I had turned around, Katniss was running off home, but looked back for long enough to catch my eye and nod, ever so slightly.

The fear and distress I saw in her eyes that day scarred me for life. I promised myself there and then I would never let Katniss or her family get themselves into such a sire state again. Though thankfully I've never had to burn bread for her ever again.

By now, I had reached my house. The front entry to the building was used for the bakery, so we generally used the side or back door. I was about to veer around the corner when I caught sight of Aidyn at the counter, serving what seemed to be a large crowd. I knew by his face he was soon going to break down, so I quickly ran inside and popped on my Mellark's apron, slipping the cheese into the pocket on the front, placing the biggest smile I could muster on my face and tending our customers. Life's about putting on a show, the only thing I seemed to have learnt from The Games.

At around six, we closed up. I walked over to Aidyn, placed my hands on his shoulders and told him that Kade was strong, he'd make it home, but for now it was up to us to pick up the slack. I knew this was going to be hard for Aidyn. He was twenty three, and at eighteen he had the luck to secure an apprenticeship with the local wood craftsman. He had left the bakery to our father's dismay, but I think we all knew it was me who wanted to work in the bakery the most. Although he left, he still took a weekly shift and filled in when needed, but now with Kade gone he'd be needed long-term, until we knew the future outcome of Kade's Games.

Once locked up, we headed upstairs. Mother had a headache apparently and had gone to bed, leaving our father to make dinner for us. No one felt much like celebrating, but it was wasteful not to eat the raspberry and lime tart we had made this morning. It tasted sour in my mouth, and I could tell my father and brother thought so too. I cleared their plates away, and brought out Prim's gift, placing it on a plate with a knife and a few stale crackers. I carried it over to my father, placing a hand on his shoulder and set it in front of him, simply telling him, "From Prim." Almost suddenly, my father's face crumpled and the tears flowed freely, and there was nothing I could do but hug my father, calming him down.

Once everyone had watched the Reaping highlights and went to bed, I carried my bedsheets out into the back yard, to the tree in which my father had built us a shack all those years ago. I couldn't stand sleeping in my room without Kade's monstrous snores lulling me over. Our yard backed onto the forest surrounding District Twelve, and as I finally settled into a fitful slumber, I could have sworn I heard the gentle swoosh of an arrow being fired from a bow.

**Two chapters in one night, how I spoil thee!**

**Review! :* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and put this on their story alert! :)**

**As always, enjoy :***

**Chapter Four**

I jolted awake with a start. My head was throbbing and I could feel something dripping down my head. I tried to reach up, discovering I was trapped. My hands where chained to a shiny, gold object behind me. I looked around, trying to establish where I was and why I was here and not in my tree house. Sporadically placed along the panoramic field beyond me, there were groups of tall, willow-like trees, the same ones that were on the other side of the fence behind my house. I tugged at my restraints, wondering if any of the strength I had gained from lifting sacks of flour would aid me at this particular moment, but to no avail. I gave up after a while and clambered up onto the golden monument. I had seen this structure before, but like everything else at present I was unaware of why. I sat on the smooth surface, feeling the cool metal beneath me and the peace overcome me, something I had not felt since my brother's name was called.

As I sat, my mind went elsewhere. The gentle breeze blowing around me was lulling me off into a distant world, when something soaring across the sky caught my attention. An eerie fog suddenly began to build up from behind the large patch of trees off to my right. I don't know why, but I felt this overwhelming sense of fear. I leapt off the sanctuary I had found in the golden basket, and stood, waiting for the danger to show itself. There was someone moving within the fog, I could sense their presence. I search around me, looking for something to protect myself with, when someone came into view. There was something about them, something familiar about the way they walked with their head held up high. The close they came into my view, the more and more familiar their features to me, the deep blue eyes of my father, the wavy, dirty blonde hair that would be the result of my father and mothers' genes combined.

"Kade?"

He continued to walk towards me, almost as if he wasn't seeing me. I tried calling his name again, and as I did so, he sharply turned his head to the left, alerted to the sounds coming from the trees which he had just emerged from. Disregarding the noise, he continued his way towards me, a steely glint overtaking the mischievous twinkle that usually resided in his eyes. I called him once more, hoping my brother would snap out of this phase and remember me. He arrived at the destination he was aiming for, and bent down to the ground to lift something. I too looked down, wondering what Kade had spotted on the ground that I hadn't. To my shock, I found the whole area surrounding me was scattered with various weapons, from tridents to pick-axes and saws. It suddenly dawned on me. I was in the arena. The cool golden statue was the Cornucopia, and I was chained to it. Kade was going to kill me.

"Kade.. Kade please.. Kade?" Again, my brother ignored me and instead chose to inspect the blade he had just acquired. It was roughly 8 inches long, with a ragged edge to it, and was already stained with the blood of another tribute. I looked back down to Kade's feet, and instantly regretted it. There, lying inches from my brother lay Primrose Evergreen, her delicate curls fanning around her head in a halo. I stood there, my eyes locked on the young girl, for such a time that I hadn't notcied Kade moving. He was walking away from me, back towards the forest. "Kade?" I shouted one last time, when another person came into my peripheral vision. Kade too noticed the stranger approach, and turned to face them front on, when a knife soared through the air and pierced his chest. I lunged forward as my brother fell to the ground, my restraints stopping me from reaching my brother, instead limiting me to sitting three feet away from my dying brother. "Peeta?" My brother turned his head to me, the familiar blue of his eyes glistening with tears and piercing into mine. "Peeta.. Don't let me leave.. Please. I need to win, I need to come home.." Kade reached out and grabbed onto my hand, using the remaining strength he hand to squeeze mine, "Don't let go of me Peeta.." And with that, my brother's breathing became laboured, and his face went whiter than the fondant used on our wedding cakes. I frantically tried to reach further to my brother, trying to save him from an unwanted death. But I was too late. His eyes had glazed over, and the body lying in front of my was no longer my brother.

I looked up, searching for the person who had taken my brother away when all he wanted was to come home. I couldn't see anyone in the far reaching arena in front of me. I felt a searing heat travel up my wrists, burning into my skin and melting. I turned back towards the Cornucopia. It was glowing a bright red, sending pulse after pulse of agony through my arms and down my back. I pulled with all my strength, fighting against the pain to try and free myself. As I exerted the last of my energy, there was an ear-splitting screech of metal being torn and crushed, and fiery flames where flowing ferociously around the monument. There was a sudden urge, like gravity pulling you down earth, pulling me towards the Cornucopia. I resisted as much as I could, pulling and straining the chains binding my wrists as hard as I could, but the arena was winning. As I felt myself nearing the heat, I could see a figure standing within the Cornucopia, her whole body alight with flames, but not burning her.

Mother.

I dropped to the ground, consumed by the blistering heat and flames. I could feel myself convulsing. Was this the end? Was I to die in the same place as my brother, both deaths in the hands of our own mother? I could feel my lungs begin to constrict, and breathing became more difficult and sore. I closed my eyes, the last sight to meet them one of my mother, smiling maliciously as she watched her second son die. And then it went dark.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Peeta? Peeta? Mellark! Wake up!"

I felt a sharp impact on my side, and the sudden gasp of air I inhaled in shock kick stared my lungs and heart into overdrive. I looked up, terrified I was still in the arena, and my mother had killed my brother and was burning my alive. I felt my lungs tighten again and a immense stinging in my head. I looked around, panic stricken. All I could see where willowy trees, surrounding me in every which way. I couldn't breathe, my lungs not fully filling nor fully emptying. I felt someone move around my head and sat up too quickly, causing myself to fall back again with a spinning head. I felt around blindly, my head throbbing so much my vision began to blur. I felt a small hand, calloused yet delicate at the same time, grab onto mine, another pressing onto the back of my head. "Peeta? Peeta can you hear me?" Of course I could hear her. Why else wouldn't I hear the voice that makes birds stop in their tracks to listen.

"Katniss?" I croaked. Everything went dark, for the second time in one night.

**Remember, review please! :)**

**PS, hoping to have chapter five up either later on or tomorrow!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"..He has a deep cut on the back of his head, and several scratches on his arms and back..ointment needs regularly applied and the cuts washed out..should be fine but if not send for me and I'll come back.." "Thank you.. and thank Prim for me.."

I was face down on a cool surface, aware of two people talking softly in the background, one of which I knew to be my father, but the other unknown to me. I was more so aware of the same small hand I had felt earlier return to my hand once more. I gently squeezed it, just to make sure that I wasn't imagining things again, and heard a slight gasp come from my right. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the soft light that was gently filling the room. My throat felt incredibly dry, and the back of my head throbbing. There was a stale smell of blood in the air around me, and judging by the pain I was feeling, I guessed it was mine. It was making me feel nauseous, and lying on my stomach was not helping. I lifted my head in an attempt to turn over to alleviate the sickly feeling, when I felt a hand gently press onto my shoulder, a gesture telling me to stay lying down.

"Peeta," A soft voice drifted down from above me, "You need to stay lying down for a while longer, just until we know that the bleeding has stopped. Do you need anything?" "Water," I rasped out. My throat was itching it felt that dry, and more than anything else I wanted a cold glass of water. In no time, a glass was brought to me, with a thin plastic tube in it. I hadn't used a straw in over 10 years, not since I was younger and Mother didn't want us dirtying her good glasses by holding them. Mother. I hissed in angry, remembering the visions I had had.. how long ago where they? How long had I been out? In fact, what had happened to me in the first place? I voiced these questions, and it was my father than answered me.

"Son, you fell out of the tree house. I told you that the darned thing was rotting. I saw you leave through the back door and assumed you would come back inside after you'd cleared your head, but I fell asleep before that happened. Next thing I know I hear a sharp knocking on the bakery side door and young Katniss here is standing on the step, blood covering her hands and telling me to follow her. You were out cold son, nothing we did would waken you. Luckily you had landed within the fence and were still within the district, or you could have been mauled by a bear. Not that many bears would come near here anyway, what with Katniss beside you," His voice softened when he spoke this, almost as if he were afraid that the peacekeepers where outside our door, waiting to swoop in and arrest Katniss. What she did was illegal, and most of the peacekeepers knew regardless, sure many even bought pelts and berries off her. It still didn't mean that there weren't any peacekeepers out there who would arrest her if it meant Snow promoting them to a better, more wealthy district.

"But anyway, Katniss here ran for her mother, and we managed to carry you in and get that gash on your head cleaned out. But for now you're going to have to lie there, I don't want to lose another son, something which could have easily happened tonight." I feel guilty now. I knew that the old tree house was rotting, it had been up in that tree since before Kade was born. "Where's Mother?" I was afraid to know this answer. "In bed. She didn't see the need to get up." Of course. Why wouldn't my mother want to make sure her youngest son was alive? I felt a sudden surge of anger, and just as suddenly, the tears started to flow freely. I hid my head, hoping that my acquaintances wouldn't see my moment of weakness, or would at least ignore it. My father was showing Mrs Everdeen, who I assumed the soft voice belonged to, to the back door, wrapping up a loaf of bread as he walked.

After I had calmed down, I felt a soft squeeze on my hand, and I remembered Katniss was beside me still. I turned my head to face her, and found that she was looking directly into my eyes. I studied her face for a few seconds. She had dark circles under her eyes, and a long gash down her left cheek. "Hello," I smiled meekly, aware that moving my head would cause me to suffered temporary dizziness. "Hi," She answered softly, speaking at such a volume that was gentle to my eyes, which were currently being filled with the sound of blood swishing around my head. "What happened out there? I heard a loud yelp and then a thud, and ran towards the sound, and you were lying on the ground surrounded by blood and convulsing. You were shouting something, a name I think. Your brother's?" She looked at me, her usually guarded eyes letting their wall break ever so slightly, concern filling its place. "Yeah. I had a nightmare, that I was in the arena.. he was stabbed by..he was stabbed and I couldn't do anything.." The words came out as a mere whisper, tears threatening to over flow again.

"Who stabbed him?" She gently prompted. At this, the tears freely leaked out again, and she moved closer to me in her seat, whispering to me to forget she had asked. She took both my hands in hers and looked me in the eye, "He'll live Peeta. I've seen you in the market, hauling huge bags of flour from the train back here to the bakery. I watched the pair of you wrestle all last year, he's as strong as the Career's are, he stands a fighting chance and judging by the way he walked to and stood on that stage, he's not going to give the others a chance to kill him to easily. He'll charm everyone in his interview and the sponsors will be flooding in for him, exactly like they would if it were you out there. Don't give up on him Peeta."

She spoke so softly and quickly if I hadn't been watching her lips I wouldn't have thought she had spoken. Did she really watch us? I watched her, like the times when we were in class together and she would stare out of the window, most likely dreaming about being on the outside , with Gale Hawthorne. The two were so similar in appearance, both with dark hair and grey eyes, the olive skin of the Seam setting them apart from the merchants, you would assume that they were related. I knew better thought. Both of them had lost their fathers in the same mine explosion, and maybe that's what brought them together. I knew there was something going on between them, there had to be. She was noticeably different when she was around him, like the world didn't rest on her shoulders. Kind of like she was acting now.

"Why were you outside of the fence so late?" I asked, trying to distract myself from thoughts of Gale Hawthorne. She looked down to her lap, looking almost ashamed. "Katniss?" I prompted, looking to know why she would risk her life being outside so late. "I couldn't sleep. Sometimes, when I can't sleep I like to go sit in the trees. It's almost like they calm me. But Gale was there.. So I hunted instead..How's your head?" She visibly blushed at this, and was quick to change the subject. I, on the other hand, had now been reminded of previous thoughts, but had further developments available to my musings. "Why did you hunt? What was wrong with Gale being there?" I pressed, my curiosity peaking and distracting me from the burning in my head. She looked away, obviously regretting mentioning his name, as if it brought back embarrassment. I squeezed her hands, trying to persuade her. She sighed, resigning to telling me.

"He followed me into the woods. We talked for a while, about Prim's goat. Then he was kissing me, and I pushed him away. I don't want that, it's not why I'm here. I'm here to hunt and save my family from any more strife and he thinks he can just kiss me.." She turned her hand, and after a few seconds got up to follow her mother. I gently pulled her back down to my eye level, coaxing her to sit back down. Her face was inches from mine, and I cupped her cheek with my hand, my thumb tracing the gash and down across her jawbone. "There's more to your recipe than hunting Katniss." I said, sincerity filling my voice. I closed my eyes, the pain starting to really bother me now, and felt the soft lips of Katniss Evergreen press against my cheek. I smiled gently, feeling my cheeks redden slightly and the soft footsteps cross the floor to the back door.

**Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**See my A/N at the end, compulsory that you do!**

**Bad mood guys, a sucky review has put me off writing this. Even though I know it shouldn't and I accept the criticism. But it still wound me up. So sorry.**

**Anyway, please enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six**

I woke up several hours later, greeted by the early morning sun and the volume of my mother's voice raising by a few decibels with each step she took towards the bakery kitchen. I sat up, feeling the back of my head as I did so. My hand met a thick bandage, which I could feel was nearing saturation with my blood. I knew head wounds bled the most, it was mostly superficial, but there was a nagging within my mind that this wasn't normal. I pushed this thought further away as my mother was literally outside the door. Something about the tone of her voice caused a stirring in my stomach, and I slid off the table and set about preparing a batch of icing.

Mae Cartwright, daughter of District Twelve's shoemaker, and the sister of Aidyn's sweetheart Leesa and one of my oldest friends Delly, was getting married in three days time and as our families where so close throughout the years, we had promised to make them a cake at a reduced price as a wedding gift. Only a few could afford a full sized wedding cake such as the one we were making for Mae. My mother had marched into the kitchen by the time I had mixed the rich purple colouring into the icing, and moved with such a ferocity I immediately knew someone was going to be on the receiving end of a row soon, and I busied myself further to ensure I was not the target for her vicious words. My father followed my mother in shortly and came over to stand beside me. "How's the head now son?" He asked my gently, aware of my mother's mood and knowing I needed quietness to ice the cake properly. "Still bleeding, I think I'm going to have to call to Mrs Everdeen and get this bandage changed again."

Mentioning her name was all it took for my mother to react. "Don't you dare. Don't you even think about going near the Seam." she whispered, her voice dropping to a low, and deadly tone. "We don't need any more contact with Seam trash like that. Who knows what disease you might contract.." This was the beginning of my mother's favourite tirade, how the Seam is full of "trash" and not worth the time of day. I zoned out, putting all my concentration onto the three tiered cake in front of me, and spreading the icing over it. I was easily the best in the family at icing and decorating the cakes. Even my mother would admit it, albeit not very often. When I had the icing tools at my disposal and the serenity that I felt in the familiar surroundings of the bakery, I could create masterpieces. I found that icing was like painting, where placing colours of icing together in a such a way lead to pictures, each one representing the mood of the occasion and each one different. Although the techniques where the same, the final result was different each time, and this uncertainty of the outcome thrilled me. I guess you could say if I were to be addicted to anything, it would be icing cakes.

I was beginning to lose myself in my work, when a sudden outburst from my father startled me. "Imogyn! Stop talking about them like that! We are all from District Twelve, and considering how they look upon us in the Capitol we may as well all be considered "trash". Our son has been taken to fight for his life and all you can be worried about is what "disease" Elsie Everdeen will pass on to Peeta? She's a good woman Imogyn, it's high time you recognised the past is the past and got over what happened. You were best friends and should still be, regardless of her being "Seam trash"." Not only did this outburst shock me, it shocked my mother. So much so, she was for once in her life without words, and stormed from the room and out the bakery door. No doubt she was away to her sister's house for a cup of 'tea'. She would never do so in front of us, but mother was fond of drinking white liquor, the same type Haymitch Abernathy drank. A few times I had seen them trade bread for liquor. It most likely contributed greatly to her aggression, but no comment was ever made.

It angered me to think that my mother considered Katniss and her family to be diseased. I knew that my mother and Mrs Everdeen had been friends in their youth, for they lived next door to one another until Mrs Everdeen got married. I also knew that mother was incredibly jealous that my father was so besotted with Mrs Everdeen, and was also infuriated that she had ran off with a coal miner without telling her, and for giving up a better life, thus ending their friendship. This wasn't enough to justify a hatred towards the Seam and it's inhabitants. I let my father collect his thoughts for a while before talking to him.

Turning my attention back to the cake, I made sure the icing was smooth and sitting flat. With the special cake icing, you need to work somewhat quickly. It can harden pretty quickly, and you need to make sure everything is level before beginning to detail the cake. Once I had everything perfect, I began to mix a softer batch up, adding in a lighter shade of purple. Mae Cartwright has a love affair with the colour, to say the least. Every Reaping and big occasion she attends, she is dressed in a rich purple. There is no doubt in my mind, her wedding will be one filled with various hues and shades of the colour. I empty the mixing bowl out onto the cool metal slab and begin to roll it out. Its the methodical to-ing and fro-ing of the pin and my arms that lulls me into a calm, and for a moment or two I forget that my brother's been sent to die, or that I've a gaping hole in my head. And that my father is standing there.

"I'm sorry about that Peeta. Kade's reaping has shook me deep, and I won't stand for your mother's comments about the Seam any longer. Not when I understand how a Seam mother or father must feel when their child is taken and doesn't return. I can only hope Kade uses his head and comes home to us." I lifted my head, his blue eyes meeting my own. Out of the three of us, I am the most like my father, aesthetically and in manner. I alone inherited his pure blonde hair, my brothers inheriting my mother's dirty blonde. We all have blue eyes, but mine and Kade's are ever so slightly bluer than Aidyn's. I don't let my anger get the better of me, preferring to think things through before acting on my words, much like my father does. I would rather listen than talk, and find solace in the bakery, something which neither of my brothers do. I realise I'm staring, and clear my throat. I pause before speaking,"She's not trash. None of them are, and neither are we. And Kade definatley isn't. He's coming home to us."

I reach for the small knife used to cut the icing. "You're a good lad Peeta. You deserve happiness, whether it comes in the form or trash or not." And with that he left the room and went upstairs. Of course my father knew I liked her. As I said, I was just like him.

As I began to form the small flowers I was going to use as detail, I thought back to last night. Katniss had sat with me the whole time. We had never spoken a word to each other, yet she fetched my father and her mother to help me. She had spoken to me and kissed my cheek. She even knew my name. She told me about Hawthorne kissing her. Why? Did this event even happen, or was I in a concussed fantasy? I mused over this thought, all the while working on the soft sugary flowers. I noticed a small being in the corner of my eye, hovering around the door. "Peeta?" She said softly, her voice carrying over to me.

"Prim? What are you doing here?" I asked her gently, gesturing for her to come over to the workbench. She looked around her as she walked over, taking in the surrounding bakery kitchen. I smiled, liking that she seemed to be appreciating the wonder that is my father's kitchen. When she finally was beside me, she looked up and smiled sweetly. "How's your head?" She pulled the stool out from under the table and pushed me down, tilting my head towards her. I laughed softly. "Oh Prim, here's me thinking you came to visit me for my good looks, when really you've been sent by your mother to check my wounds," I teased good-naturedly. Her tinkling laugh cheered me up, though I hadn't realised I was in a bad mood.

"Oh no, I came here for a different reason. But mother did ask me to check just as a precaution. You do know you've soaked right through these bandages? Your luckily I brought a few spare rolls with me. Head up straight please, Mr Mellark!" she hummed quietly as she replaced my old sodden bandages, although her voice didn't have the same, bird-stopping quality her sister's had. As I sat there, I wondered why she was here. I wasn't kept in the dark for long. "There. All fresh and ready to go. As soon as you can feel or smell the blood you need to get your brother or father to change the bandage, okay? Good. Now to the real business." She pulled out another stool and settled herself on it. She picked up one of the sugar flowers and held it in her delicate hand, examining it with such scrutiny I thought she might implode. She set it back down again and looked at me.

"You love my sister, don't you?"

**A/N **

**Big thank you to pirate-princess1for pointing out that Everdeen appears as "Evergreen", I assure you it's my auto-correct and not a mistake on my part.**

**Also, thank you to midnightfarie and MockingjayPaean for their encouragement, its really really appreciated! :-)**

**Finally, huge thank you to everyone who has read this and added it to their favourites and their story alerts, I love you all :-) **

**PS. In case you wanted to see the cake I was thinking of as I wrote this, **


	7. Chapter 7

***Start of rant***

_Why did I allow for anonymous reviews to be posted? Why review if you're not going to take the time to register with FF, then be so rude when you criticise a story and not let the author defend herself because you don't have an account? GRR!_

***End of rant***

**I really am sorry, but I'm fed up with that. I did it on my other fic and it annoyed me then too. Anyway. It's been removed and I'll say no more. **

**Regardless. I know what I'm doing. So don't doubt me. **

**Since the majority seem to do so, please enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

Not for the first time in the past few days, I was rendered speechless. This twelve year old girl, whom I myself had only met once, and that occasion only being the previous day, knew the biggest secret I possessed. I stared, most likely opened mouthed, at the blonde girl in front of me. She smiled knowingly at me, one eyebrow perfectly angled as if to say, _I knew it._"You can admit it to me Peeta. She might be my sister but I can keep some secrets from her," gently coaxed, fluttering her long eyelashes at me, only a way a twelve year old could and not be deemed to be flirting. I exhaled, unaware that I had even been holding my breathe. Not yet ready to speak, I picked up a flower and pretended to work on it. Prim wasn't having any of this though. "Peeta?" She placed her small hand on my wrist, dragging my attention away from the flower and looked down at her to be met by her blue eyes. Blue eyes that could only be inherited from a merchant parent.

"I do. But how did you know?" I was totally gob-smacked. No-one knew apart from my father and Kade. Maybe Aidyn. My friends didn't even know, not even my best friends, Dillon, Thom or Delly. So how could Prim know? She laughed, as if something about my question was funny. "You couldn't be any more obvious if you tried! I see you after school sometimes, when I'm waiting for Rory to hurry up and get his coat. I've seen you watching her as she walks away from you, and how your brow furrows when Gale talks to her. I see you in the lunch room, your eyes trained on her like a love sick puppy. I've also seen you up in the meadow where I feed Lady sometimes, and you're sketching images of a dark haired girl, one that couldn't possibly be a merchant. It's Katniss, isn't it?" I nod, not really wanting to deny it any more. "I just wish she could see it too Peeta. I know that I don't know you. But I know your father well, as too does my mother, and she has nothing but kind words for him. And from what I've heard, you take after him in all manners. I think you'd be good for Katniss. You could be security for her, someone to make her realise she doesn't have to protect us forever, that she needs cared for too." I really didn't know what to say. Didn't Prim want Katniss to find love with Gale? "But what about.." I started, though she must have apprehended me mentioning Hawthorne.

"Never mind Gale. I do like him, but he's family. A cousin if you will. He's too similar to Katniss. He doesn't know what he wants. Let's just say he's exploring his options. But one thing he does know is that she doesn't what that type of relationship with him. So he wouldn't hurt her like that." At this I was puzzled. He had kissed her, but he knew she didn't want that. So why ruin their friendship? I must have had a strange look in my face, as Prim asked me what was I thinking about. "He kissed her though Prim. He kissed her yesterday. Why wouldn't she want him back? I've barely spoken to her, and he's known her years, how am I to compete? If she were sensible, she would realise that Gale's the right choice, the safe option, what's to be expected of her in this District. Seam with Seam. Merchant with merchant. Not Seam with Merchant. I couldn't do that to her Prim, I couldn't subject her to the discrimination and the ignorance of the richer people." With this, Prim's delicate features slid into a mask of sadness. I felt guilty immediately, for I had caused this disappointment. "Prim? Primrose. I do love your sister. You've figured that out and I won't deny it. But I can't do that to her. Can you see why? She belongs with Gale."

Clearly, Prim was not one to back down easily. "My mother should have married your father. I know you know that Peeta. But my mother chose to marry into the Seam. And she was happy. Ecstatic even. Because she chose to be with someone she loved. Not because she did what was expected of her. I know your father's unhappy Peeta, especially now that Kade's a tribute. But seeing you and your eldest brother happy, I can assure you that's what he wants to see." She smiled slightly at my surprised expression, thinking she had won this argument. Really, I was surprised she knew about her mother and my father. Did Katniss even know? Well, I wasn't one to back down either.

"But what if I'm not what Katniss wants? What if she really does want Gale, and just doesn't realise yet? How could she even begin to consider me in that way?" I asked, hoping that Prim didn't know about last night. I was wrong, of course she did. If she knew about our parents then of course she knew that Katniss was with me last night. "Well, she seemed to quite considerably last night, didn't she. And what else happened? Oh yes, the kiss on the cheek. I was there Peeta, I saw it all. Mother had sent me to find Katniss after she hadn't followed her home. She was definitely a different person there. I ran out before Katniss could see me," she half whispered this, as if she were afraid to admit she had spied on us. I took her small hand and held it in my own, trying to assure the young girl I didn't mind. At least now I knew it was real. "But what can I do Prim? I don't even know her." I knew I sounded dejected, but I couldn't help it.

"Simple. You get to know her. And I can help you." The smile on Prim's face could not have grew to any larger size. The girl was practically glowing with mischief and I couldn't help but laugh and grow intrigued. "And how, Primrose Evergreen, do you propose we do this?" I had to admit, I was thrilled at the idea of getting to know Katniss. And with her sister's help, I couldn't fail, could I? A thoughtful expression came across Prim's face as she considered a plan. I let her think, and turned back to the flowers. I had most of them done at this point, and was thinking about how to arrange them on the cake when Prim shook my shoulder, obviously having tried to get my attention for some time. "Huh? Sorry Prim, I get a little too absorbed when I'm decorating," I smiled meekly, hoping I hadn't came across as being rude. She smiled and began to talk, "No worries. Now I've thought of something, but it might be a bit extreme. We're going to use that life threatening injury of yours to our advantage. At Katniss' wish, Mother has taken to going for a stroll in the evening, around six o'clock or so. So later on, you'll come to our house, coincidently at that time, with a sore head and feeling faint. Katniss isn't much of a healer, so she won't be able to tell whether on not you're pretending. I'll act as if I'm healing you, and make her stay with me to make sure you don't faint or become confused. Then we'll go from there, okay?"

I stared at Prim, overwhelmed at the ploy that the little girl had developed. After a few minutes, Prim's face grew worried and I exploded into laughter, so much so that I had tears in my eyes. "You, Prim, are a genius! A scheming, brilliant genius!" She gave me that beaming grin again, and instantly I felt so much happier than I had earlier. I agreed to the plan, how could I not? We sat there for a while, Prim helping me dust pink, edible glitter over the flowers. I don't know how long we sat there for, just chatting about the cakes and biscuits that we made in the bakery that Prim admired everyday, when my father walked in.

"Oh hello Prim! How are you this fine day, are you well? I didn't know you knew Peeta!" My father boomed cheerfully, seeming genuinely pleased that the young girl was sitting before him. She gave him that award winning smile I too had received, and I knew that both were won over by each other. "Hi Mr. Mellark! I am thank you very much, and I hope you are too. I didn't, not until today. Or yesterday actually. But I'm helping him with these flowers for this beautiful cake, is it for the Cartwright wedding? I wish I could be this artistic." The two of them continued to talk to one another, father thanking Prim for Lady's cheese - I can only assume Lady is Prim's goat - and Prim brushing it off, as if the gesture what nothing. Their voices began to fill the room, and I focused more and more on the cake. I was excited about this evening, to put Prim's plan into action, to get to know Katniss, to try and win her over. I wondered how I was going to act as if my head were hurting, or how I would pretend to faint if I needed to. Life's one big show after all.

After Prim left, I went upstairs to wash up and get changed. Kade's interview was being shown tonight, and Delly had promised me that she would meet me in the square at eight thirty to watch Caesar Flickerman try his best to win my brother sponsors. I put more thought into my performance later this evening, and concentrated on having a sore head so well I began to imagine I really did have one.

However, as it turns out, I didn't need to act. As I walked down the stairs to leave my house, I felt a sharp pain explode from the back of my head and sweep its way around to my forehead. The back of my neck grew very warm and my shirt very damp. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the sound of my voice, calling Prim's name.

**Review!:)**

**Big thank you to Wordwielder, your kind words have made me feel so much better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :)**

**Sorry for the wait, was in my granny and granda's for a few days and I forgot my laptop -_- and I left it on a cliffie, muaha! :) **

**Hope you had a nice Valentine's, I did! :)**

**Enjoy x**

_**PS midnightfarie, "gob-smacked" means astounded, amazed etc. Sorry! I guess it's an Irish or English thing!**_

**Chapter Eight**

I could feel myself being shook awake, hearing one tinkling, girly voice and two heavy male ones. This was happening too frequently for my liking. I pushed the nausea I could feel bubbling in my stomach away and tried to lift my head, fed up with waking up lying prone on cold tables. I felt a hand push into the burning on the back of my head, adding to the flames liking my wound. I yelped in pain, only to be silenced by Prim's hurried apologises and explanation. Turns out, I was right to be worried about the cut on my head. Only for the quick thinking and skilled hands of one Prim Everdeen, and the sense my father possessed and Aidyn's strength to carry me, that I would have been a lot worse off. Seemingly so, quite a lot of dirt had been caught in my wound, and the soft light Mrs Everdeen was forced to work with led her to missing a sizeable clod of earth lodged under my skin. Not that I blamed her, of course I didn't. It was just unlucky. Just like Kade being reaped was unlucky.

"Hold your head straight Peeta! Is this a baker's thing, to tilt your head to one side? What, are you looking in an oven or something?" Prim was cleaning out the wound thouroughly, having placed blindingly bright lamp above me. Who knew where they got the electricity from to power it, unless they had happened to be fortunate with their sources. A few houses along my street had more power than others, but no one knew why. We had just put it down to luck. "Why did Katniss push Mother out the door for a walk! Of all days today's the very one I need her most. Where did I put the sterile solution.." She continued to mumble to herself, the repetitive motion of her hands sweeping over my head, wiping the dirt away. Like rolling dough, up.. down.. up.. down. It was beginning to lull me, distracting me from her words, and if not for the stinging I felt constantly I would have dozed off. A sudden cooling sensation melted the flames on my head and just as suddenly I couldn't feel the rolling motion again. Fully alert now, I could hear Prim clearly, "Katniss, hand me that needle please?"

"Needle?" I choked, my voice betraying me and cracking on the word. I hated needles, ever since the time Kade and I had been playing in the back garden and we found an old plank of wood lying beside the fence. It was one of the ignored and faded "Do not touch the fence!" signs, and it had three rusty nails sticking out of it, each at different angle and each looking as precarious as the next. Kade thought it would be fun to play this game we had read about, baseball I think you called it. It was a game they played before the Dark Days and it seemed pretty cool. We found an old lump of coal loitering in the street and started to play. But Kade stood to close and lost grip of the bat, no surprising considering how wildly he was swinging the thing. But it flew from his hand and a nail lodged in my arm, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Mrs Everdeen had had to inject me with a medicine to stop infection, so another needle was jabbed into my arm. I shuddered, thinking of the memory and could feel the sweat beginning to drip down my face. The nausea I had pushed away was bubbling up fast again, and I could feel my stomach contracting.

I lifted my head and saw Prim swirling a small metal stick in a glass of blue liquid. It wasn't an injection I was getting then, it was stitches. Brilliant. She lifted the needle out of the solution and I saw the light glint off the shiny surface. My head swayed, the contents of my stomach dangerously close to making an appearance. Prim must have noticed my distress, walking over to me and taking my hand in hers, her voice taking on a more softer tone. "It's alright Peeta, just a few small stitches to stop anything more getting into your cut. You won't feel anything, I've wiped a numbing agent over your head. Lay your head down again for me please." I felt someone place a cold towel on my neck. It was most likely my father, knowing that I was terrified of needles and was trying to soothe me. I felt his large hand grip my shoulder, letting me know he was there. Even though I had my shirt still on, I could feel the callouses forever etched onto his hands, only gained from a lifetime of being a baker, and the future for my own dear hands.

I could feel a slight tugging on my head. Strange as it may seem, it reminded me again of working with dough, specifically when kneading dough. You almost have to tug at it to activate the yeast, and it has to be done quickly and with precise movements, similar to how Prim was sewing up my head. It was hard to imagine that this girl had only twelve years to her name, though the sure movements of her hands and knowledge, as well as her manner and confidence would suggest twice that number. I had only known the girl for little more than a day, yet already I owed her my life and developed a profound respect for her. I didn't know how to thank her.

At some point during my patching up, I heard my father quietly thank Prim and say goodbye. I knew that he wanted to stay at home to watch Kade's interview, and judging by his anxious tone I knew it was soon to be time. I hadn't wanted to sit in the house with my family. I knew my father would be breaking down inside, and would be somewhat catatonic for a large part of the night. Aidyn was too much of a worrier, and would fidget with something or other to 'settle his nerves', and distract everyone. Mother, well she wouldn't care too much I suspected, as like every year would find something about each tribute worthy of her criticism. I couldn't stand it. These children had to die in front of our entire nation, ending their lives to put on a show for the sadistic cowards in the Capitol. Their children never had to fear for their lives. Only those in the Districts. And my mother could only find fault with each one. "what time is it Prim?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't distract her.

"It's around seven thirty. But don't worry, I'll be finished up here soon. Besides, you're more than welcome to stay with Katniss, Mother and I to watch the interviews. By that stage, Mother will be home. Well, she has no choice actually. But then afterwards she can check these stitches and make sure I've done them properly. This is the first time I've done this you know?"

I don't know what I was more taken aback by, Prim's invitation or the fact I was her guinea pig. She must have misunderstood my facial expression, as she quickly gushed out a half coherent speech, "Oh Peeta...Kade.. I forgot.. Of course.. home with your family.. I'm sorry.. Come back tomorrow to get checked though?" I felt bad instantly. I had forgotten the importance of this interview, that it was my brother's last chance to gain himself sponsors. What had been playing on my mind was the cosy evening I could spend with Katniss, sitting on her sofa watching the interviews like it were any other year, formally introducing myself to her Mother even though she knew me somewhat...

I snapped back to where I was and smiled at Prim, now that she had let me sit up at last, before allowing my expression to grow serious. "It's fine Prim. I was just worried that you had tested on my like a guinea pig! I demand a lawyer, abusing me like an animal of sorts!" I stuck my tongue out, letting her know I was teasing. She instantly relaxed, and started winding a fresh bandage around my head. I looked around the room, taking in the Everdeen's house. It was small, but that was to be expected and honestly was not much smaller than my own house. Dotted up along the walls where pictures of a yellow cat and a goat, a tall man and another with three women. They had to be Prim's drawings, the P.E at the bottom confirming this. In one corner stood a bow and a brown leather jacket. Beside them on the floor was Katniss, staring up at me. I was about to say hello, when Prim began to talk, "So you'll stay?"

"Afraid not, little Prim. Delly Cartwright promised me that she would watch the interviews with me in the square. Don't really want to watch them at home." At my decline of her invite, Prim frowned slightly, her lower lip jutting out and her blue eyes twinkling. This girl really knew how to tug the heartstrings. "But, if you wanted, you could watch them with us? The peacekeepers won't say anything, in fact they prefer if people watch them in the square, it saves them having to visit everyone's house, you know?" I smiled, letting her know I was sincere. "You're more than welcome too Katniss," I added, letting her know I acknowledged her presence.

Prim's eyes grew wide, excitement filling them to the brim. She turned to Katniss, clearly getting ready to beg, "Please can we go Katniss? Please? We can wait until Mother gets home and ask her first if you want? Please?" I looked over at the elder Everdeen daughter, a smile forming on my face. It was met with cold, calculating grey eyes. She stood up, grabbing her bow in her right hand and her jacket in her left, and walked in our direction, seemingly heading towards the door and out to hunt.

"No Prim, you know better. Seam trash like us aren't to associate with merchants. Please leave Peeta." And with that, she walked out the door.

**Review! :)**

**I appreciate them all, the good and (sometimes) the bad ones!**

**Thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Better chapter this time, promise.**

**Keep reading and enjoying :)**

**Chapter Nine**

I stood where I was, dumbfounded. How could she be so cold? She had sat with me for what could have been hours, comforted me about Kade, then kissed me. And she does that. Goes completely cold, bottling herself back up and pierces me with those steely grey eyes; eyes that I can't get out of my mind and no matter how cold the intention behind them, eyes that ironically gave me a warm, fluttery sensation in my stomach. I watch her walk her away from me, still in my line of sight as in stood in her kitchen. I felt a small push at the bottom of my back, and turn to see Prim ushering me out the door, hurriedly whispering "follow her, go Peeta!" I stumbled slightly, still confused about Katniss' reaction to my invitation. I look around, trying to see if she is still close by. I see her little over two hundred yards away, moving towards the fence in the stealthy manner which only a hunter possessed. I came to my senses and hurried after her, all too away that my heavy footfall had most likely alerted her that I was following. She sped up slightly, clearly anxious to get away. Well, that wasn't happening.

"Katniss! Katniss wait a minute!" I shouted, hoping that no one would be interested enough to follow the sound of my voice and see who I was, or where Katniss was going. I knew she was going to hunt. Whilst I was confused and now somewhat angry with her, I didn't want her getting caught by the Peacekeepers. She was almost at the fence, her head ducked down as if she could pretend she couldn't hear me. I quickened my own pace, though I wasn't as sure on my feet as she was, and the tall grass below me was deceiving, containing hundreds of rocks and small holes you could easily trip in, and easily trip did I. However, I ran on, watching every so often to make sure I wasn't running after thin air. I managed to reach the fence, whilst she had veered off to one side, obviously heading towards the hole she crept through to escape the district. Something was distracting me though, a faint buzzing. Although faint, it was too loud to be the buzzing of a fly or a bee. Tracker jackers. Panicking, I looked around, trying to find the nest before they noticed me. But there wasn't one. What else could be buzzing.. "The fence! Katniss the fence is live! Get back!"

My outburst startled her, her outstretched hand suddenly shooting back down to her side, her body slowing backing away from the fence, straightening as she got further away. I walked over to her slowly, as if I moved any faster the electricity would zap out and bake me alive. I reached out my arm to grab her shoulder, trying to pull her away further when she jerked out of my way, backing away from me and walking further along the length of the fence. "Leave me alone Peeta. I don't need you saving my life again, not when I haven't repaid you for the first time." She sat down in the grass, her head once again ducked down and staring off into the forest. I followed her over, sitting down a few feet away from her, understanding she didn't want me close. I knew Katniss and her family had been in a dire situation when I threw her the bread, but I never thought they were on the brink of death.

Yes I did. I just didn't want to think it were that bad. I looked over at her, seeing her small body curled in on itself as she wrapped her arms around her knees. My heart felt heavy, and the fluttering in my stomach turned to lead, weighing me down as I felt for the girl in front of me. My whole life I've been complaining, mostly to myself, about how we never eat fresh bread or pastries or pies. Complaining even though I was hundreds of times better off than this girl and her family, I could say I had had something to eat every night of my life, yet they couldn't. Every Reaping Day I found myself wanting to be sick with nerves, that the odds wouldn't be in my favour and my one slip would be chosen from the bowl. Every year, Katniss had taken out tesserae, and had a hundred times more chance of getting Reaped than me, but I bet she didn't show it. And now she thinks she has to repay me, for two loaves of burnt bread that kept her sitting here today, and I'm more concerned about myself going hungry? Nice, Peeta.

"You don't have to repay me, Katniss. What I did was insignificant to the selfless act you do every day of your life, going hunting to feed your family. All I did was burn two loaves so I wouldn't have to see you again some day with the same fear I saw in your eyes that day. I was selfish, but I don't regret it, and you don't owe me. You and your family still living is repayment." I looked up and saw her looking at me, those grey eyes smouldering slightly with the intensity behind them.

"I saw the bruise your mother left you. You didn't deserve that, and you don't deserve to go unpaid. Someday, I will settle up with you. But I meant what I said Peeta. Seam doesn't mix with merchant. Sure, you're injured, and yes I sat with you that night. But I can't do this, not to you or my family. It would be better if we forgot that night and moved on, back to how things were. You need to go, the interviews are long started and I need to fi.."

"Catnip?"

A voice called from beyond the fence. Hawthorne. She got up, dusted down her jacket and smoothed down her plait. "Bye Peeta. I hope Kade does well tonight." And with that she climbed through the fence and ran off with Gale.

After they were out of sight, I too rose but turned in the opposite direction. I could hear Caesar Flickerman's inviting voice carrying across from the square, welcoming the District Four's female tribute to the stage. I pushed all confusing thoughts tot he back of my mind, and sprinted for the square. I would have time to think later, most likely when I was in bed and unable to sleep. I reached the edge of the street leading to the spot where I told Delly I would meet her. There were Peacekeepers located around the crowd of people, silencing those who spoke in tones louder than a whisper, and making sure there was no one trying to sneak away from or in my case, into the square. I could hear Caesar's laugh booming out of the speakers, laughing at a anecdote the tribute was telling him about learning to walk. If the arena were a gigantic ocean or poor, District Four would win hands down, for everyone in the district learned how to swim before they could walk. I crept down beside one of the buildings, trying to remain hidden from the patrolling Peacekeepers whilst looking for Delly.

I found her, sitting on the edge of the crowd just a few metres away from me, but right beside a Peacekeeper. Oh, the odds were in my favour alright. I decided to double back on myself and go up the next street, which would bring me past where Delly sat but out of the Peacekeeper's line of site. Only, Delly Cartwright had the most impeccable timing I had came across in a person, and turned her head in my direction before I had time to move again. She gasped, realising how much trouble I could get into if I were to be caught. The Peacekeeper noticed, and demanded what was troubling Delly. Ever the level headed person, she lied smoothly, telling the man towering above her that she had seen someone further up the square try to sneak away. The Peacekeeper took her to be telling the truth, and summoned his closest colleague to follow him. I took this as my silver lining and shot over to were Delly was sat, tumbling down on the far side of her, and tried to regain my composure before the Peacekeepers returned.

I smiled at my friend, grateful for her help and relaxed against her shoulder. We had been best friends since the cradle, my father and hers being best friends. We grew up together, making mud pies in each others back garden, or pretending to be a hovercraft swooping around the square. I considered her to be my closest friend, perhaps even more so that Kade or the others, and she knew everything about me and I her. Well, she knew nearly everything. I loved her, in a way only friends can love each other.

Not like I loved Katniss. But I guessed that she didn't reciprocate these feelings. I mused over this afternoon's events, letting the other tributes' interviews wash over me as I tried to unwind the twisted ravel that was my mind at this minute. I felt Delly's hand grip onto mine, bringing my back to the present and seeing Kade be called up onto the stage. My stomach started churning, my heart thundering against my rib cage. This was it, Kade had to be impressive in the next three minutes if he were to come home to us. My throat grew dry, my eyes ringing, when I felt another set of hands grip my arms. I turned to Delly, her eyes wide in fright. A deep voice whispered in my ear,

"Mellark? You weren't sitting here when we left! Trying to sneak in were we?"

**Hope you like;**

**Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! :)**

**Dodging Business Studies and Health Care coursework, so here's a chapter! :)**

**Enjoy, and please review :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Why did I always seem to find myself in such unfortunate situations where I end up getting quite badly hurt? Just as silently as they had appeared behind me, the two Peacekeepers behind me had hoisted me up and were dragging me towards the small building they used as their headquarters. I craned my neck trying to see if I could identify the men, but to no avail. It was still quite bright despite the sun being low in the sky, and its rays were glinting onto the Peacekeepers' visors, causing the advanced technology held within them to darken the lens. I assumed that because I had been swooped upon, I was in no such luck to be in the company of one of the more pleasant, lenient peacekeepers, such as Darius. He was quite young, he couldn't have been any older than Aidyn. He was friendly, the type that would forget his authoritarian position and greet you in the street and often frequented the bakery. He had gotten Kade out of a few sticky situations over the last few years, and so he had formed an acquaintance with my father, who would offer him any stale bread going from the bakery. I liked him, needless to say. Shame he wasn't going to get my out of this particularly sticky situation.

We were nearly at the headquarters, when I caught sight of two small bodies strolling along the street, oblivious to the two menacing figures flanking my either side. Too far from my line of sight, I couldn't identify them. One person was lithe, with flowing blonde hair, a merchant girl; the other a boy, possessing the typical dark Seam features. They walked along at a slow pace, seemingly enjoying each others presence. I looked on fondly, a small part of my mind wishing that the roles where reversed. A Seam girl, with dark hair and a merchant blonde haired boy. The Peacekeepers were muttering between themselves, trying to decide who was going to approach the pair. I felt a pang in my stomach, they were only young and now they were going to suffer the same as I was, just because they weren't at home or in the square watching the Games. The taller man on my right seemed to win the argument, as he let go of my arm and strode over to the children. It seemed that without his buddy, the remaining Peacekeeper was unable to walk any further. So there we stood.

I looked over at the figures only slightly ahead of us now. The Peacekeeper had reached them and the children were now staring up at him, the height difference laughable. They were close enough to let me get a better look. The girl was really familiar but I couldn't quite place her. The blue eyes and the blonde hair indicated she was a merchant, but something about her stance and the way she held her head was making bells ring in my head. Who was she? The boy, he was Seam personified; dark hair, olive skin, almost dirty looking from the coal dust. But again, something about the way he held his head and the tension in his jaw was familiar, yet I still couldn't put a name to either child. Until I heard the soft, tinkling voice that is. "We're looking for my cat, he ran away from the house after the television practically erupted with cheers after Kade's interview. I need to find him, he's really quite important to me, and he's ran off with a batch of my Mother's herbal medicine which she needs.." Kade. Eruption. Cheers. He did well. Prim. Hawthorne boy.

If only for the return of the other Peacekeeper and the firm grip on my arm, I would have collapsed there and then. I managed to stumble into the headquarters and was thrown forcefully into the chair in the middle of the room. My head was spinning, the adrenaline of the last thirty seconds catching up with me. I could hear the men shuffling around the room, rifling papers and muttering, probably considering how many lashings I deserved. At that minute, I couldn't care less. My brother had done it. Somehow, Haymitch had managed to drag every ounce of charm and brilliance out of Kade, and it had worked! He was going to be okay. For the time being anyway. I don't know how much time passed, but when I finally started paying attention to my surroundings it was dusk, the street outside softly illuminated by the light streaming from the windows of surrounding buildings and the sparsely placed street lights. The two men where still in the room, one leaning back on his chair, his feet raised and resting on the table in front of him. He was nearly asleep, his soft breathing sounding a steady rhythm. The other man, the one who had walked over to Prim and Gale's brother, was staring intently at me.

For the first time, I finally managed to catch sight of his face. It was Darius. My heart soared, swelling with pride for my brother and for the good fortune I had been extended. "He did great Peeta, he couldn't have been any more charming, a double of your father in that respect. When you see the highlights you'll see. So off you go, before Cray has slept off the liquor. I hate this month's evening shift rota, stuck with Cray four nights a week. Guess the odds aren't in my favour, eh?" He smiled at me, the light glinting slightly off his teeth. His reddish hair was the most obvious give-away that he wasn't from District Twelve, perhaps District Seven or Eight. But it was obvious that he had spent quite some time in our District, his prominent cheekbones and wrist bones highlighting the lack off food available. It wasn't just the residents in our District that starved, it was everyone, regardless of status. He stood up and walked over, helping me stand and steadying me as I stumbled slightly. My legs still felt like jelly, the shock not quite left my system. "I can't promise you that he'll come home Peeta. But the boy's made of tough dough, he'll rise to the occasion!" This is what I liked about Darius, he could always spin an hard situation into a laugh, usually at the expense of bakers.

"Thank you Darius, really. Come by the bakery tomorrow morning and I'll sort out a few loaves for you, okay?" I smiled at his as I headed towards the door, albeit somewhat shakeably. He nodded, and smiled and waved in response. I made my way out onto the street, turning left to take the long route home, hoping it would give me some time to think. It couldn't be much later than half eight, maybe nine o'clock, and mother and father weren't particularly anxious after us being home too late, considering we knew we had to be up early every morning. It was a pleasant evening, a soft breezing still blowing in the warm air. It was approaching the hottest days of the year. Those were generally insufferable, confining people to stop working for quite a potion of the day. So I tended to enjoy the breeze whilst it lasted. There were still small groups of people loitering around the town, every so often a few walking over to me praising Kade, telling me of their hope that he is crowned Victor. I just smiled in response, unsure what to say considering I hadn't seen his interview.

The closer I got to home, the more anxious I became. It was one of those rare times when my father would want to talk at length, and I would be unable to and so would have to explain to him what had happened. I hated disappointing my father, and tried my hardest most of the time not to. I just hoped my good luck continued, and he would understand, considering the circumstances. Here was to hoping.

I turned the final corner to my street, turning to see the fence that separated us from the wilderness, District Twelve from the others, and puts as much space as possible between us and the Capitol. I would give anything to get to the other side of that grid of metal, anything at all. And Katniss and Gale could do it whenever they pleased. Sometimes, the thought would overcome my unsuspectingly and I wished I was Hawthorne for the day, to get on that side of the fence. To spend time with Katniss. To see her smile.

I walked past the grassy slope leading up to the fence, noticing a small lump in the otherwise smooth landscape. Too dark to identify it, I walked closer. It was moving slightly, as if breathing. I reached out to lift it, feeling the soft fur under my hands, a sharp hiss echoing from its mouth and a strong, herbal smell.

Prim's cat.

In my peripheral vision, I could see another person, somewhat stumbling towards me. I turned my head, my hand automatically reaching around to protect the cat that was now making heavily affected swipes with its paws. Must have been some heavy herbal medicine that it swallowed. The person approaching me suddenly dropped to the ground, shaking violently. I darted over to them, crouching down to see who it was in the darkness. I crouched down in time grey eyes glaze over, sending their owner into a world of darkness.

That owner was Katniss. And she had an arrow in her leg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, your reviews motivate me so much, can we get fifty reviews by the end of the next chapter? :)**

**Thank you for placing this in your favourites and story alerts! :)**

**Enjoy! :***

**PS, I LOVE cliffhangers, in case you hadn't noticed. Muaha.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Getting blood on my hands seemed to be developing into a habit. I meant that in the literal sense. I felt Katniss' thigh, trying to determine how deep the arrow was pierced into her skin in the quickly diminishing light. Pushing the sensation of the warm, oozing liquid covering my hand, I could feel the base of the arrow head just beneath the fabric, so it couldn't be too deep into her skin. Or so I assumed. I wasn't going to pull down her trousers to check, no chance. I barely knew her, and she obviously had feelings for Gale, so coming around and finding me inspecting her bare leg would probably ruin any chance I might have held at friendship.

I decided to do the smart thing and carry her to the bakery. That way, I could get my father to watch over her whilst I fetched Prim. I squatted, preparing to lift her like I would a bag of flour, adjusting my legs so I could push up with them. But I over-estimated her weight, finding that she was as light as a feather. Not that I expected her to be in any way heavy, just that I thought she would weigh more than she did. Although, given her situation, I realised too late that there wouldn't be enough food in this district to fatten anyone. Making sure no one was around, in the hope of avoiding questions, I headed for the bakery door, praying it was open.

It wasn't far to walk, maybe one hundred metres. But the closer I got to the bakery, the more anxious I became. Wasn't there an important artery in the leg? Could she had pierced it? What if Prim couldn't stop the bleeding, which now that I could see better, was flowing thick and fast from Katniss' leg. What if the wound became infected and Prim didn't have the right medicine, and then it lead to poisoning? I could feel Katniss stirring in my arms, and not wanting her to come to and not have a flat surface beneath her I rushed the last few metres to my house.

The bakery door was a solid wooden door, making it very heavy to push open, particularly if you're carrying something like a sack of flour, or a sixteen year old girl. Repositioning Katniss in my arms, I jiggled the handle on the door, and lucky enough it swung open a bit. Thankfully, father had had the foresight to know I would probably come straight in here when I came home. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and after making sure the table was clear first, I lay Katniss down on top of it. I turned, looking for a cloth to use as a tourniquet. I mightn't be the child of a healer, but I knew that you should try to stop the blood flow. I found an old drying cloth , but on my way back over to the table I stumbled over few boxes, and grabbed onto the closest thing to steady myself, which happened to be the bread-pan rack, causing an almighty crash. I could hear my father's heavy footsteps walk from the living room about my head to come see what had happened.

I managed to pull myself up just as he entered the room. "Peeta? Are you alright son?.. What happened! Is that Katniss? Is she okay? Why is she bleeding like that? Go get her mother or Prim!" Kade's absence and The Games must have really been affecting my father. First his outburst at mother the other day, and now he's panicking and saying more than he would in any other conversation. If I weren't beginning to panic myself, I would laugh at the absurdity of my father. My eyes flickered between him and Katniss, noticing for the first time in the light of the kitchen just how much she had bled. Her light grey trousers where now stained from mid-thigh to her knee, and the metallic smell of drying blood was tainting the air, beginning to saturate my nose. Nausea was beginning to creep up on me, and I needed air. I looked at my father once more and he shooed me on, indicating how serious this was.

I sprinted across the town, taking the shortest route I could think of to get me to the Seam quickly. I ran past a large group of people on one of the streets leading off from the town square. I recognised some of them as my friends, some of them shouting various things about Kade, "He did great Peeta!" "He's coming back, we know it!" "He's no loser!" Part of me swelled with pride and wanted to stop and talk to my friends, find out what happened in his interview. But a larger, dominating part of me was filling with fear. Fear about what would happen if Katniss didn't get seen to in time. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could, the acid-liking burning sensation pushing through my muscles as I willed myself to move. Finally, I reached the edge of the Seam, and searched for the small house I had been in the other day. The only thing was, all the houses were small, and had the same external design. Guess the odds were not in my favour anymore.

I had decided upon knocking on the door of the house directly in front of me, hoping they would disregard my blonde hair and just direct me to the Everdeen's house, when I heard a soft mewing from a few doors down. I followed the sound until I was at the house where it loudest, as entered though the small gate. I felt something soft under my foot and immediately felt a sharp scratch across my ankle, followed by a loud hiss. My guesses where right, it was Prim's cat. And it seemed to have had worn off the side effects of whatever herbs it had swallowed.

I rushed to the front door, pushing all my impatience away and knocked politely on the door, gnawing on the inside of my cheek in anticipation when the door wasn't answered after thirty seconds. Not wanting to be rude but knowing it was an emergency, I contemplated knocking again when the door opened, revealing a tall willowy woman, with blonde hair tied up on her head in a scraggly bun, a shawl draped over her shoulders. Having not seen the woman up close in quite a number of years, I was shocked to see how aged Mrs Everdeen's face had become. The last time I had needed medical attention, asides from the last few days, was when I was ten and had burned my hands really badly, needing to get a special ointment rubbed onto my hands and then wrapped up. I guessed that the death of her husband had really taken its toll on all the Everdeen women. "Peeta? Prim said you were here earlier, is your head bleeding again? Let me go find my.."

"Mrs Everdeen! I'm so sorry to call so late, but it's Katniss, she's got an arrow in her leg and it's bleeding profusely. You need to come to the bakery, I don't know how serious it is but it's pretty bad!"

Her face paled, most likely out of shock. "Prim, Prim! Prim, get the medic bag and go with Peeta to his father's bakery, Katniss is there and she needs seen to," she called behind her, all the while keeping her eyes on me. I heard movement from the inside of the house, Prim gathering her supplies. "You're just like your father Peeta. Same blue eyes and blonde hair, jaw and cheek structure. Mannerisms. I'm glad you've turned out just like him." In other words, 'unlike your mother'. I smiled gently at the woman in front of me. Prim was her in miniature, from the hair on her head to her magical hands. Katniss was her polar opposite, taking after her father physically. "You brother will go far Peeta. He loves you dearly, it's evident by the way in which he spoke of you this evening." I really had to find out what happened in Kade's interview, but it could wait. Prim was nearly ready, bustling about behind her mother in a business-like manner. "Are you ready Prim? Of you go, and make sure you walk her home." Prim hurried out past my, squeezing my hand as she passed.

I turned my attention back to Mrs Everdeen. "I'll make sure they both get home safely, and if it is too late they are more than welcome to spend the night. Goodnight Mrs Everdeen," I smiled politely once more, anxious to follow Prim who was tapping her foot furiously at the gate.

Before I could turn away, Mrs Everdeen gently took hold of my hand, "You're a sweet boy Peeta Mellark. I only hope you can find the happiness that your father deserved." She stroked my cheek in a motherly sort of way and let me go, smiling slightly as I turned and followed Prim through the streets of the town.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yaaay fifty reviews! :) **

**Cheered me up so it did :)**

**Enjoy! :***

**PS. I'm sick, someone sing Soft Kitty to me :(**

**Chapter Twelve**

I followed Prim through the streets of District Twelve, her blonde hair flowing out behind her in the wind. I'd never seen her hair loose, it was either in two plaits or pigtails. I felt a wave of guilt, realising the small girl must have been getting ready to settle down for the night. It had to be after nine, and I'd taken her away from the comfort of her home. But why had her mother sent her instead of going herself? Surely the elder woman would be more qualified, having had more than thirty years in the healing trade herself. I realised then at that point that she knew she would be unwelcome in the same house as my mother, and so sent her able daughter in place. I looked at Prim as she sped up, the small first aid pack bouncing on her back as she carried it to the bakery down the road.

I caught up to her, pushing the heavy door open and letting her through, the smell of blood rushing out to meet us. I gagged, covering my nose and mouth with one hand. I looked down for Prim, hoping she could handle this better than I could. One second the small blonde was beside me, impatience radiating from her in waves, the next she was taking my father by his bloodied hands and leading him to a chair. "Peeta, I need you to get me a small bowel, made of metal preferably, and a pair of scissors. Oh, and a clean towel, this one is too small and too saturated to work properly," Prim called to me, eyeing the drying cloth my father must have tied around Katniss' leg.

I set about finding the mixing bowl I used for icing, hoping it would be big enough for whatever purpose Prim intended it for. The only other metal bowls we had where for mixing dough in mass batches, which even my father had trouble sometimes reaching into the bottom of and I feared Prim would fall into one of those. After finding it, I set it beside Prim and pointed out the drawer where we kept our knives, "If you check that drawer there should be a few pairs of scissors. Take what you need from it." I ran out to the small back room of the bakery and into the linen closet. This is where all our bed sheets and towels where kept, as the constant heat from the bakery dried them exceptionally quickly. Not sure if the towels we had would be long enough, I grabbed a few of Kade's bed sheets, hoping they would work.

Upon entering the bakery again, Prim was cutting down the seams of her sister's trousers. My gentlemanly nature kicking in, I averted my eyes and placed the pile of material on the table. Prim grabbed a bed sheet and covered Katniss' lower half with it, allowing me to look back at the girl on the table. The girl who was beginning to wake up. "Prim.. Prim.. Owww.. Where am.. Prim?"

The younger Everdeen girl looked up at me, prompting me to talk to and soothe Katniss whilst her younger sister worked on removing the arrow from her leg. I ripped a towel up into small strips, and soaked one in water from the small glass my father must have provided should Katniss need it. He meant well, but sometimes my father over thought things and went to the point of unnecessary gestures. I placed the cold rag on Katniss' head, hoping it would distract from the pain she would surely be feeling. She was making sounds that I could only describe as guttural; low, starting deep in her chest, and making the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end at the evident pain she felt.

I grabbed her hand, wondering if she even realised. She started moaning, muttering Prim and Hawthorne's name every so often. Of course, she would want him here instead. But she would have to make do with me.

"You're okay Katniss, Prim's here.. She'll have you better in no time, don't worry.. Don't worry.." I repeated, the mantra becoming a repetition in my head and leaving me wishing that I could be kneading out dough in this moment rather than watch the girl who struck feelings deep within me writhe in pain on the worktop before me. But perversely, I was happy it was me here with er rather than Gale.

"Nissy, it's Prim. You're going be okay, but you're going feel a really sharp pain and a tugging sensation soon. I'll count you in before I pull, and you grab on tight to Peeta's hand when I get to three okay?" I felt a slight squeeze on my hand, happy that Katniss was aware and listening to Prim. "You ready? One. Two. Three."

The scream that followed Prim's voice was unlike anything I had ever had the misfortune to hear. At Reapings, if a really popular, well-liked merchant girl was reaped, her friends would all cry out in heartbreak, and probably even relief that it wasn't their name called. Amongst my friends, we betted on whether or not there would be any banshees at that year's Reaping. A banshee was a legend from the Dark Days that we had learned about in history, a womanly like creature that screeched when a death was eminent. We had even heard on a recording of what they sounded like, and even that hadn't compared to the scream that escaped Katniss' lips.

Too afraid to look in Prim's direction or down at Katniss' leg, I studied her face, taking in all the features that graced her face, that somehow looked even more beautiful as it contorted in pain. I'd have given anything to have my paint box and paper at that minute, to capture the sight before me. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly, locking on to mine and allowing me to see deep into Katniss; the walls that she so carefully builds up broken down in that one moment of time. I saw all the emotions swish past that grey stormy background, from fear to anguish, pain and heartache. I hated to see it, yet I couldn't bare to look away. I reached up, pushing the stray strands of sweaty hair that had escaped her plait and were now sticking to her face. She lead out a loud exhale of breathe, seemingly as the pain subsided.

I could smell the sharp scent of alcohol. Not the sickly odour that symbolised the white liquor mother often guzzled. This was a raw, through cutting and head clearing scent of medical alcohol. I looked to Prim, watching as she soaked the strips of towel I had torn earlier in the same blue-green liquid she had swirled the needle she used to stitch my head up with. I wondered why I had not smelled the same scent at the time, before realising that at that time I was concentrating more on not being sick than anything else.

I braved the sight of Katniss' leg, seeing a blood spatted bed sheet tied around her leg as a tourniquet in a much neater fashion that my father had done. Streams of blood had found their way past Katniss' knee, and there was a large hole where the arrow had been, the edges of which jagged where skin had been torn away. Prim began wiping the area with the alcohol soaked rages, washing away the blood and cleaning the wound. Katniss hissed slightly in pain, but nothing compared to her reaction before. Once again averting my gaze back to Katniss' face, I saw here eyes fixed on me. Her eyes had become less clouded with pain, only to be replaced with confusion, the feeling etched on her features too. "Peeta? What happened? Where am I? Are you okay?" Her voice rasped, the tone of which quivering.

"I don't know what happened Katniss. I was coming home from the square, and beside the fence I found Prim's cat. Then I saw you stumbling over towards me, and then you collapsed. You'd an arrow sticking out of your thigh, so I carried you over here to the bakery and ran to fetch your mother and Prim. I was so scared you would bleed to death before we got back here, you had already lost so much in those few minutes. What happened in the forest? I know you ran off with Gale, but why wasn't he with you tonight?" Confusion laced my voice, Katniss' eyes reflecting the same emotions back.

She closed her eyes, whether she was thinking or the pain from Prim's stitching was overwhelming her. She exhaled shakily again, clutching onto my hand which I had forgotten was still holding on to hers. I assumed it was pain, but then she began to speak. "We were sitting in the tree, talking about the Games. I wondered out loud how Kade and Lillyian had managed in their interviews, and Gale got angry. He doesn't see why Seam and Merchant should even acknowledge each other, considering the conflicting situation we Seam are in. He thinks you are the cause of our starvation, you see." Prim had finished stitching now and was placing a bandage over the wound.

Katniss continued, "We got into an argument, about you mostly, why I was so concerned about the Mellark's and what was I doing talking to you before coming into the forest. We fought for a while longer, until he kissed me again. I squirmed away, still in his grasp, telling him I didn't want this, not this type of life. He then said, 'If you don't want to live, then why not volunteer?' Then he pushed me away, and I fell." Prim looked up, abandoning the bandage and grabbed onto her sisters hand, wiping away the tears that had started to leak from Katniss' closed eyes.

"A look of horror filled his eyes. I thought I had done something wrong, I had offended him. Then I realised, I hadn't, he'd offended me. I got angry, and could feel the rage flow through me. I shot up from where I had landed, and he ran off. I chased after him, but soon I felt a sharp pain in my leg, pulsing down to my foot and up to my hip. I was near the fence at this point, not too far from the edge of town. I looked down and saw something sticking from my leg. I hadn't noticed at the time, but I had fallen at an awkward angle, the arrow I was holding in my hand sticking into my leg. I can't remember after that, so I guess that's when I saw you and collapsed."

The tears where flowing now from her eyes, obviously hurt form Gale's words. She was shaking now, tears racking her body. Knowing she would not appreciate my presence, and not wanting my anger to get the better of me, I left her with Prim to comfort her, softly singing to her. I scanned the room, looking for my father. He was still in the chair Prim had lead him to earlier, looking down at the blood on his hands. I felt a surge of pity replace the anger, knowing exactly what he was thinking. I walked over to him and stooped down to his level. "Let's go wash up," I whispered. He nodded stiffly, the wet tracks of tears visible on his cheeks. Gently grabbing his shoulders, I helped him up from the chair, leading him out of the bakery and into the small wash room in the hall.

Once inside, I set about filling the sink with warm water, opening a fresh bar of soap and handing it to my father. After a few minutes filled with the sound of water splashing and the rhythmic rubbing of hands, I took in a deep breathe, preparing to say something to him when he spoke first. "What if someone does that to Kade? What if someone stabs him and bloodies their hands with my son's blood? Or what if he's left there to bleed to death, without someone to carry him to a place where he could be healed? What if.." At this, my father broke down, the tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands shaking furiously. I had never seen him like this, and it really frightened me.

My father was usually the role model of composure, keeping a level head at all times and always putting on a brave face. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him expel all the fear and anger and pain through his tears. He clutched onto my arms, letting the shakes of his body move threw me. After a while, he's tears subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Patting my father on the back one last time, I stood back and looked him in the eye, to which he placed a had on my cheek. "You're a good man Peeta." With that, he finished cleaning his hands and left the room, probably going to check on Katniss.

He'd never called me a man before, always calling me a "good lad" or "boy", sometimes "son." But never a man. My heart fluttered at the implications of his words, and as I finished washing I left the bathroom to follow him. Only Prim was waiting for me as I left. "Prim? Is Katniss okay?" the panic was returning all too soon.

"She's fine. We need to talk though." And with that she smiled sweetly, sending fear into my stomach.

**Review! Longest chapter yet! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wahey, I surprise myself with this story. What was only meant to be a thing to update on weekends is now a thirteen chapter story in the space of a month. Guess being sick has its usefulness :)**

**Enjoy :-***

**Chapter Thirteen**

Prim looked up at me expectantly, smiling her 'sweet little girl' smile that is too hard to resist. I sighed, realising that there was no way to avoid this. I gestured for her to follow me. Whilst passing the door to the bakery kitchen, I could hear my father's soft murmurs, praising Katniss on her impeccable hunting skills. Having helped him skin some of the game she had traded with him in the past, I couldn't help but agree. She killed her targets with a clean shot to the eye, a skill that none but the most advanced hunters would possess. It was an admirable skill to have, albeit deadly.

I lead Prim through the back entrance of the shop, grabbing a bag of biscuits that I had made earlier. I unlocked the shop door, and allowed Prim to walk through. I sat on the small wall in front of the shop window, patting the space beside me like I had done outside the Justice Building. "So what is it that my dear Primmy wishes to talk about?" I smiled politely, even though my stomach was churning with nerves. Her eyebrow cocked upwards, mostly likely at the use of my nickname. "You call your sister 'Nissy', why can't I have a nickname for you?" I smiled my own resistible smile, batting my eyelashes a few times for good measure. Quite simply, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

She laughed, her tinkling laugh helping to settle the butterflies kicking off in my gut. "Fine, if you want to call me that then I get a nickname for you!" She laughed, showing off her youth and childhood mannerisms. I had forgotten for the most part of this evening that she is only twelve. She laughed again, and I joined in this time, glad for a lighter atmosphere. She turned to face me, looking up and directly into my eyes. "Now, onto the real business. Since our plan from earlier on this evening didn't exactly work out, we need a new one. So, you're going to walk us home, making sure Katniss 'doesn't put too much pressure on her leg'." She did a little gesture with her two fingers on each hand to emphasise the hidden message in her plan. This girl was going to be so dangerous around men when she was older, if not already. I hoped she wasn't, but seeing her with the younger Hawthorne kid placed a cloud of doubt over that thought. "So, what do you think?" she nudged my elbow, knocking me out of my train of thought.

"Sure Primmy, but doesn't she need new trousers first? I can't see her looking to be in my company in just her underwear from the waist down." I pushed any underlying thoughts of Katniss in just her underwear away from my mind. There's a place and a time, and this was not it. To distract myself I opened the bag of cookies in my hand, offering it to Prim. She reached in and took one, but instead of eating it she inspected it, looking at it as if it where a work or art. This was a special type of biscuit, one that my father and I had came up with on a rainy day last week. It was a ginger infused dough, with swirls of cinnamon mixed in. on the top, I had iced different types of flowers on to them, in bright colours to make them stand out. They looked and tasted good, if I don't say so myself. We were nearly finished making a mass batch for Mae's wedding, I just had two dozen more to ice. Something to do tomorrow.

"These are really good Peeta, the artwork on them is magical. I take it that's your favourite job to do? I know you do that cakes. Mae's looks amazing, I saw it in the bakery after finishing up with Katniss. You're really talented. But haven't you considered another job? Like woodworking or landscaping?" She focused all her attention back to me, munching on the biscuit she held in her delicate hand.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars twinkling delicately above us. "If I'm honest, I haven't. I don't believe there's any other role out there for me other than baking. Father has always said to us, 'life is like a recipe book, it's up to you to write your own'. I guess that I have it pretty much written now. Aidyn's taken an apprenticeship with Mae's father, and that's his recipe if you will. Now with Kade in the Games, who knows what his is. I guess the future of the bakery lies in my hands, but it isn't a burden. It's what I want. Sure the morning's can be a nightmare to face, and I'll always have burn scars, but there's nothing I love more. The smell of fresh bread, the repetition of rolling out dough, the peace of the kitchen. I wouldn't trade it for the world." I turned my glance back down to Prim, who was looking at me intently. I blushed slightly under her stare.

The corner of her lips turned up slightly, a smile playing on her lips. "It might be early days, but I believe you're exactly what Katniss needs. Security, determination, loyalty. Gale's too flighty for her, changing his mind about what he wants every few days. I knew something was bothering Katniss recently, and I knew it was to do with him. One day he loves Katniss, the next he's cuddling up to Lillyian Fletcher. Or rather, he did. Nevertheless, he's not loyal. Not that I can see. I must talk to Rory soon." She spoke somewhat to herself for this last part. Not that I noticed for I was seeing everything with a reddish tinge. He kissed her, twice in fact, and then callously asked her why she had not volunteered, purely because she did not like him that way. Yet he had Lillyian on the go at the side the whole time. And she was now a tribute. Whom which no-one volunteered for. It was all clicking into place now.

Prim must have noticed my rage. Whether it was the tautness of my jaw or the fact the biscuit I once held in my hand was now nothing but mere crumbs on the ground, I did not know. "I know Peeta, he's twisted like that. It's almost as if if Katniss were out of the way he could just move on to Lillyian without losing a friend. I doubt they'll be friends now, what with Katniss' temper. And at what cost to Gale. No friend and no girlfriend either. Hmm." This coerced a laugh from me, this small girl was so mature for her age.

"I'll try Prim, I promise, but I can't see that I am what Katniss wants. Maybe she might want the excitement and thrill of the life Gale could give her, even if he is scheming and unfaithful." I threw in the last part, just to show Prim I was on her side over Hawthorne. "I can only test this recipe. I guess the worst that will happen is that we get our hands burned." I was on a roll with the baker analogies _(A/N too hard to resist, tehe :p )_

I looked down at my arms, looking at the various burns I had endured over the years. Some where worse than others, but each shaped me as a baker, and a person. They warned me not to get into this too deep, or you risk coming out burned. I was willing to take those risks, even if the odds weren't always in my favour. A small hand reached into mine and gripped it tightly. I looked up and saw Prim, a serious look covering her usually jovial features. "Whether you get burned or not, I'll still think of you as a wonderful person, and welcome you with open arms. You're a good man, perhaps better than you think." Again with the 'man', and this time from a twelve year old. Strange.

Nonetheless, I smiled at Prim, opening my arms and inviting her in for a hug. Her soft scent enveloped me and she returned the hug, with faint traces of surgical solution radiating off her. "You're a sweet girl Prim," I murmured softly, "You'll go far, write you're own recipe with those healing hands. There won't be a man good enough for you anywhere, but any man who is lucky enough to deserve you better treat you well, or I'll see to it. And if he's anything like his brother in personality as he is in looks, you can do a lot better than Rory Hawthorne." Her small frame shook slightly as she laughed, muttering something about Rory not looking any further than the ground in front of him.

She stepped back and took my hand, shaking slightly in the chilling air. "Let's go get Katniss and head home. It's late and we shouldn't impose. Oh, and don't worry, there's a spare set of clothes in my medic pack," She laughed gently, shaking her head at my previous worries.

**Review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Third chapter in one night, how spoilt are you!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Whilst waiting out in the hall for Katniss to change into fresh clothes, amid gasps of pain and irritable comments, I wondered idly why mother had not made an appearance. Not that she would be concerned about my absence, but she liked to know where father was, and the man in question had been downstairs for at least two hours. It was nearing half ten, and I was exhausted, having started a shift in the bakery at half four. I would normally be in my bed and fast asleep by now, but this was an exception. My father came out of the shop and checking all the locks, and I asked him where mother was.

"She's away to her sister's house. Decided to watch the interviews over there, most likely stay the night too." He gave me a look, one which I needed to help to understand. She would probably be to inebriated to walk the few blocks home without stumbling into a gutter or some random house. She would be back by morning though, nursing a killer hangover and an acerbic tongue to match. Although, judging by Kade's reception, she might be full of praise for her 'brave, brave son' and seek sympathy off our customers. "Are you walking the girls home, son?" I nodded, listening to see if they were nearly ready, only to be met with a bitingly sarcastic comment about Gale in Katniss' endearing tone. " Then can you take this parcel to give to Elsie for me, as a thank-you for her and Prim healing your head?"

I knew that the food parcel was more than a thank you. It was a message from my father, one saying he still cared about her. I nodded anyway, "Of course. I'll be home shortly. Is Aidyn still at Leesa's or is he home?" I asked. I wished every day that my brother would just gather up the courage to propose to Leesa, or just spontaneously one day hand her a loaf of bread and lead her to the fireplace. She had dropped about a million hints ever since she heard Mae was getting married and she didn't want to wait any longer. Aidyn and her had been sweethearts for almost six years, my brother just needed a push in the right direction. Maybe I should set Prim on him.

"No, he's home and in bed. He's taking the early shift tomorrow, so you have the morning off. Will you lock the bakery door when you come home please?" I nodded, taking the parcel my father was holding out to me. "Thank you Peeta. Stay safe now, no more injuries tonight," he smiled at his own humour, and I couldn't help but smile too. It was a vast change from the petrified mess I had comforted him out of earlier. My father was one of the bravest men I knew, if not the bravest. Mind you, he married my mother, enough said I think.

"Peeta? We're ready to go now!"

Prim's voice called from the bakery. She strode out from the room and stuck her hand out to shake my father's as she bade him goodnight. He got down onto one knee so he was at her eye level. "Now young Prim, you make sure that Peeta gets Katniss and yourself home okay, and make him promise that he gets back here safely too! No more accidents tonight please and thank you!" He smiled at the young girl, extending his arms to hug her. He was always great with children, taking to and playing with his nieces until they literally dropped from exhaustion. I wonder was he like that with me and my brothers. Sure, there were hugs, plenty of them, but never when mother was around. Prim laughed as my father whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry Mr Mellark, that plans well under way!" She laughed mischievously, casting me a coy look that was unmissable. My stomach dropped, knowing immediately what they were talking about.

"Alright, Primmy, let's go! Goodnight father." I said, throwing my father a look. They shared another look before Prim turned to follow me,her laugh echoing my fathers. I shook my head, wondering just how many people knew I liked Katniss. The girl in question was sitting on the edge of the work surface we had laid her on earlier, waiting expectantly on her escort home, looking at her feet. Here it goes. I walked over to her, brushing a loose hair behind her ear. She flinched slightly, but I wouldn't let it stop me. "Hey," I whispered gently, "You ready to get going?" She nodded, keeping her head low. "Put your arm around my shoulder and you can lean on me, if you want," I offered, hoping she would agree. She looked up, reluctance evident in her eyes. I cocked my head gently, matching the angle of her own. After a few seconds, something about her changed. Her eyes brightened somewhat and she slid of the table, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. When I knew Katniss couldn't see, I caught Prim's eye, winking at her. I steadied Katniss, making sure she was comfortable before setting off.

We took it slowly, Prim leading they way through the streets, keeping a distance between us that I knew was intended. Now I just had to think of something to talk about.

"It's cold out tonight, don't you think?" Great Peeta. Spectacular opening line.

"It's okay, had worse nights." her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either.

"Is your leg okay?" You're on a roll again Mellark.

"It's fine, thank you. Thank you for getting Prim." She replied politely.

"She's something else, your sister. Hard to believe that she is only twelve, seems like an old soul when you listen to her,"I laughed gently, remembering our conversation.

"How do you even know each other? You seem pretty close." A cold edge hit her voice.

Not wanting to give off a frightfully wrong impression, I told her the truth. "She approached me after I said goodbye to Kade. She sat with me and told me she had faith in him. She's also cleaned this head wound of mine twice. And she was in the bakery yesterday, talking to my father, so I asked if she wanted to help me decorate Mae Cartwright's wedding cake." So I lied a little. I wasn't going to tell Katniss the real reason why her sister was in the bakery. "She's special, a real asset to you Katniss. You've brought her up well, given the circumstances." I looked down at the girl hobbling along beside me. She met my eyes with cool grey ones.

"What would you know about bringing up a sibling? What would you know about losing not just one parent, but losing the other as a result?" There was that steely edge again.

"I've only ever had one parent. My mother, she's not a people person. She places alcohol and finery in front of my brothers and I. And father couldn't show us affection without receiving abuse from my mother. So Aidyn and Kade did. They raised me to stay on mother's good side and, with my father's help, taught me to bake. I didn't lose a parent in tragedy, so I can't relate to you in that way. I lost mine through her own choice. Not that it makes a tragedy any less so. I am awful sorry about your father, please believe that. But you should be proud of Prim. And yourself."

She looked up at me, understanding filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, Peeta. Ever since the day you threw me the bread, I've known motherhood was not your mother's true calling. I'm just annoyed with myself over Gale. I am proud of Prim. She's the only person worth living for in this forsaken district." She smiled fondly at the small figure, skipping further along the street ahead. Her shirt was sticking out at the back of her skirt slightly, reminding me of a duck. I laughed gently, causing Katniss to look up at me, confusion in her features.

"Her shirt tail, when it sticks out like that it reminds me of a duck." I blushed slightly, feeling ashamed I compared her sister to a duck. But Katniss laughed quietly, almost under her breath. Had it not been so quiet in the street I would have missed the charming sound. She agreed with me, saying that's what she called Prim, her 'little duck'. She looked on at her sister, he eyes filled with what only could be described as loving adoration.

It was this caring, loving side that Katniss showed when she spoke about Prim that made me feel like jelly, that if she extended this side of her personality to me I would be the happiest man alive. We walked in silence for the last few blocks that it took to reach their house. Prim ran on ahead down the short path and opened the door, leading us in. Mrs Everdeen was sitting on the sofa, watching the highlights of the interviews. She sprang up when she saw up, taking Katniss from around me and leading her to her bedroom. My shoulder felt cold and bare without her arm around it. She turned her head to me as she hobbled away, nodding her head and speaking in a soft tone. "Thank you Peeta, for everything."

Once she was out of sight, Prim came over and hounded me for answers. "What'd you talk about? Is it working? Can we keep doing this?"

"Prim, Primmy. Calm down. It's late and you need to get some sleep. I need to get some sleep. Come over to the bakery tomorrow and we'll talk, alright?" She frowned a bit, but nodded eagerly. I smiled and took the small bag I had slipped into the food parcel and handed it to her, the rest of the biscuits we had eaten earlier. I opened my arms and she hugged me, thanking me and bidding me goodnight. I stood up as her mother re-entered the room, placing the rest of the food parcel on their table. I addressed Mrs Everdeen, "From my father, a thank you for healing my head wound."

She nodded slightly, walking over to me and brushing my cheek with the back of her hand like she had earlier this evening. "Thank you, Peeta. For getting them both home. And thank your father for me." I assured her I would, said a final goodbye and made my way home.

After locking the back door and trudging up the stairs, I fell into my bed without getting changed into night clothes, happy to finally fall into a deep slumber, thinking of cool, grey eyes.

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews, make me so happy when I read them!:)**

**Hope you like! :)**

**PS midnightfarie, bazinga! ;)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I woke up to the sound of the jabberjay that lived in the tree in our back garden singing a few simple notes. From that melodic chirp, I knew I had slept in, by about an hour or two at least. The birds didn't usually begin to sing until six o'clock, and I was usually up at half four or five. Sure enough, when I looked at the small clock on my beside locker the small hand was positioned at the small number six. I knew in the Capitol and the richer Districts they preferred the digital clocks they had fashioned in the time before the Dark Days. I much rather the simple design that existed before the digital version, perhaps reflecting the age of my district.

Thankful that Aidyn had agreed to working the early shift, I pulled myself into a sitting position, rubbing the fuzziness from my eyes. I had slept reasonably well, dreams of grey eyes and a gentle voice swirling around my mind. There was hope bubbling in my stomach. If I could get Katniss to open up to me more often, like she did last night, I could make it work. I knew that my looks were appealing to girls. I'd had spent time with a few girls in the past. Even kissed a few. But no one held the same spark that Katniss did. As awful as it sounds, I would be disappointed when I looked into their eyes. As beautiful and twinkling some may be, I only wanted to see one pair look back at me, and it was a shade much colder than the blue shades belonging to merchant girls.

I got up and washed, taking my time in the bathroom as I had to need to rush. I hadn't had a morning off in a few days, and the little sleep and early awaking had drained me somewhat. That and my mother was not yet home to chase me downstairs and chastise my "laziness". I pulled on a fresh shirt and a pair of soft pants that I wore during exercise at school, not intending on leaving the bakery today. I fixed myself a breakfast of stale bread and lemon jam, savouring the bitter-sweet preserve that only got delivered to the district twice a year. I was putting off going down to the bakery for as long as I could. Not that I didn't want to work. I was just enjoying the peace.

Not for much longer though. After finishing washing my plate and cup, I heard a door slam from below me. Mother had came home, no doubt suffering from a sore head and a sharp tongue. "Where's Peeta?" I heard her screech. I hastened to replace my dishes in the right cupboard, and grabbed the box off the work surface. Reaching in and grabbing a handful of the fine white powder, I quickly dusted a light coat of flour over my hands and arms, slapping a bit onto my right cheek and forehead for good measure. No matter how long I had worked with the flour, I always managed to get myself coated in the stuff. If i'm too lie to mother, it needs to be realistic. I could hear her pounding up the stairs, gruffly shouting my name. "Peeta Mellark! If you're not awake I will personally see to it that you do not sleep tonight!" Throwing open the drawer in front of me, I created as much noise as possible, rifling through the utensils. "Peeta? What are you doing up here? It's your shift today, not Aidyn's! Don't forget, you take Kade's shifts too, you ungrateful rat."

I rolled my eyes before lifting my head to met my mother's gaze. Blue eyes on blue. One pair full of rage, the other passing no emotion. I held up the small spatula in my hand, the one I had kept hidden in here for some time should I need it. "Sorry mother. I couldn't find my icing spatula, and father said he thought he saw it in this drawer so I c.." I was cut short, my mother's rock-hard fist colliding with my cheek-bone. Had she hit any harder she could well have shattered it.

"How many times do you need told! You. Do. NOT. Shirk. Your. Shifts!" Each word was punctuated with a sharp prod on the shoulder, and with her impeccable and well trained hand she managed to prod the exact same point each time. I would be lucky not to bruise, but I knew that to be unlikely. Grabbing me by the shirt collar, she dragged me to the stairs, "Get down there! Don't come back up here until the Games start!"

There must have been something special about the Games' arena this year. The Games usually started early in the morning; though every so often, they would begin later at night. This year, they had announced that they would not start until nine o'clock sharp. I had only ever watched one Game when they started at night, the arena a desert at the dead of night. Two tributes died that night after getting trapped in a sandstorm that they couldn't see in the pitch black. I wondered would Kade face a desert.

Walking into the bakery kitchen, I walked over to the cooler where the Cartwright order was kept, taking out the last tray of cookies that needed icing. As I collected the pots of icing that I needed, my father walked in. "Morning, son. Sleep well? I hope you were awake when your mother arrived. Although judging by the purple mark already on your cheek I'm assuming you weren't?" He smiled slightly as I rolled my eyes to the ceiling above me and brandished the spatula I was "searching" for. "Are you nearly done with those? Aidyn said he would take the order to the Mayor's house this evening to save ourselves the job tomorrow morning."

"I had around twenty two left, and there should be around seventy five in total. Although I gave some to Prim last night, so the final figure is probably closer to seventy now." I said ruefully, hoping he wouldn't mind too much. The biscuits where quite a bit more expensive to make than our plain biscuits. He just nodded, his mouth full of icing. Place a pot of lemon icing in front of my father and he couldn't help but eat it. I guess I inherited my love for lemony things from him too.

He smiled again gently and went to leave, "I'll leave you to it son, but I'm sure you'll have a visitor sooner or later."

True to that, as soon as the words left my father's mouth, Prim's head rounded the door leading from the shop. "Hey Peeta! Mr Mellark, I hope you don't mind but Aidyn let me use the front entrance," she smiled sweetly at my father, who could not help but smile and laugh gently at the girl, patting her head as he walked past. I sometimes think my father had secretly wanted a daughter. Though sometimes, I think he wanted Prim as said daughter.

"Hello little Prim, would you like to help?" I smiled at her, handing her a small bowl and a thin palette knife. She looked up at me, her eyes glowing with uncertainty. I forget that some people are afraid to touch a bowl of icing, not willing to free themselves and express feelings in the sugary paste. "It's easy, come here and I'll show you!" I let her climb onto the stool I had previously been sitting on, and set a fresh cookie in front of her and a small pot of blue icing. "Here, use the flat side of the palette to scoop up a bit of icing and smooth it over the surface of the cookie.."

Hours passed, or so it seemed, and all the biscuits were ready for Aidyn to deliver them. Mrs Cartwright was the younger sister of Mayor Undersee, who had graciously allowed the use of his vast house for his eldest niece. When there were no more biscuits to ice, I pulled out a small stack of flat cakes and allowed Prim to ice them too, handing her edible glitter when she wished to use it. The time had passed with Prim's sweet little laugh filling the air, and the back and forth teasing we shared. After a brief silence, she spoke up,"I see why you enjoy this so much Peeta! It's so freeing, just letting your feelings come through on the icing."

"If that healing career doesn't work out for you Primmy, I'll always allow you to work with me as an apprentice. I could teach you much more than this, if you wanted." I offered the small girl. I was genuine with my offer, her skills were evident, even if it was her first time. The way she delicate spread the icing to manipulate it into her desired shape was intriguing to watch, the concentration on her face causing me hilarity. I wondered if my father had felt the same way watching me learn to ice the same way I felt watching Prim.

The little girl's face lit up, dropping the small glitter brush she held in her hand and throwing her arms around me, setting me off balance a little. "Really Peeta? You really mean that? Can I do it even if I do become a healer? I can work really hard! And I'm a girl so I can multi-task! Please!" she looked up at me with those adorable blue eyes, making it hard for me to decline.

I laughed, holding her at arms length from me in a bid to settle her down. "We'll see Prim, I need to talk to my father and your mother first. And after the Games are over, okay?" I knew with the Games starting this evening I would have little free time to do anything, so I couldn't raise the small girl's hope to crush it. She nodded, beaming up and me and hugging me again before sitting back in her stool and picking up her brush.

Aidyn popped his head around the door. "Peeta? Leesa's here, she's looking me to go to the train station with her to collect Mae's dress. Can you take the biscuits and cake to the Undersee's for me?" Leesa then appeared behind Aidyn, asking me of the favour in her soft melodic tone. I really like Leesa, I knew she would make a good wife for Aidyn, if only he would propose. I knew she wouldn't want a lavish ceremony like her sister, something she had confided in me. I think that's what scared Aidyn, he wasn't a fan of over the top celebrations. I agreed, guessing that having the Mayor for an uncle meant that only the best, purple, wedding dress would do, even if it meant coming from the Capitol.

I packed up the biscuits neatly into small boxes, and the cake into another, larger box. I was going to have to make two trips, at least. Unless..

"Primmy? You know how I'm the most wonderful person you know and I'm doing you the most wonderful favour of offering my teaching to you, will you help me?" I asked her sweetly, batting my eyelashes. The little girl returned my begging with a no-nonsense look.

"Fine! But you'll owe me, and by that I mean you work on Katniss again either later today or tomorrow, Pee!" Pee? The look of disgust must have been evident on my face. She laughed and lifted the small biscuit boxes. "I told you I would have a nickname for you," she smiled smugly.

Shaking my head in mirth, I lifted the heavy cake box and went to open the door for Prim to lead the way, when I heard a cold voice behind us. "Why is there Seam trash in my bakery, touching my produce?" My blood ran cold.

**Filler Chapter I guess, not too fussed on it. :(**

**Hope you liked anyways, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sick day #213584 since January :(**

**Another few chapters perhaps over tonight and tomorrow?**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

My mother's face was slowly but surely turning a deep shade of red, her eyes sparking with electricity. She strode into the room, anger radiating off her in steaming hot waves, heating the room more than any oven could. "Put the bags down, you little rat, and leave. Now. Before I get my hands on you. And don't even come back, or you'll regret it." Her voice was low, taking on a deadly edge that I had seen all too often myself. Soon, there was going to be a full blown, one sided war in this very room, and I was not letting Prim bear the brunt of my mother's rage.

I don't know what had came upon me, but my mother threatening Prim had lit a fuse in my head, and I was ready to explode. I sat the cake box on the closest flat surface and turning so that my body protected Prim's, I faced my mother full on, waiting for her to react again. I felt my shirt being pulled up, Prim balling her hand up in it. I could sense her fear, I couldn't blame her. Mother was approaching, and I knew all too well she could ball her fists up all too readily. "How do you even know she's from the Seam? Isn't she blonde and blue eyed? Pale skinned like us?

"Get away from her Peeta, she's nothing but trash," Mother warned. I stood my ground, clenching my fists and teeth."I know Elsie's daughter when I see her. I lived beside her until we were eighteen. I don't need someone to point out my best friend's daughter. My best friend who's as good as dead to me now. Who's nothing but the scum she married into. And now her daughter will see what happens when she messes with merchant produce, tainting it, luring you into giving her some. Or has she already? How much of our food has passed her and her family's lips, hmm?" She was closer now, so much so that I could smell the liquor rolling off her in waves. When she opened her mouth again, the stench grew more putrid. "Guess that could be expected though, starts off with luring men into giving them food, what will it be next I wonder.." 

That tipped me over the edge. The rage pushed up from my stomach and was about to form words in my mouth when I was stopped, "That's enough Imogyn! I am to the point of sickness over your demeanour. You put Haymitch Abernathy to shame, drinking as much as you do. Maybe that's why you haven't realised your son can die this very night. Or maybe you just don't care. You call the Seam trash, but maybe you just can't accept the fact you're no better than their worst. At to attack this child Imogyn, that's all she is, a child! Prim has done no such thing nor will she ever! Get out of my house!"

My father had beaten me to it. His face was as red as mother's, his stance and expression one of a hostile nature that I had never seen my father assume before. I was scared, I won't lie. He had squared up to my mother, showing an underlying courage I hadn't ever witness either before today. Yes, he had shouted at her the other day, but that was nothing in comparison. Today, he had brought up her drinking and kicked her out, He'd actually kicked her out of our house. Her shock was emphasised by her coughing and spluttering, "You..wh..but.. WHAT?"

"You heard me, get out. I'm sick of my children, of everyone's children fearing you. Customers turning away because you can't keep your degrading comments to yourself. Going to bed at night and you smelling like a distillery. Your blatant disregard for our son who's going to fight for his life and our pride. Your constant push for Aidyn to marry Leesa for the over the top ceremony that you want, but they don't. Get out Imogyn, go to your sisters and leave us alone." With that, my father side ushered myself and Prim to one side and held the wooden door open for my mother, holding in his hand the half full liquor bottle my mother was currently consuming. "Get out!" He all but roared.

And she did, striding past and holding her head high in her typical manner, drunkenly muttering phrases such as "You'll be begging me to come back" and "Pathetic, weed of a man". I rolled my eyes, wondering how long this freedom from my mother will last. My father stood in the doorway, watching his wife walk towards her sister's house, with the full intention of drinking more. A wave of calm washed over me, but it didn't last long. I felt the small hand tangled up in my shirt begin to tremble, and until that point I had forgotten about the small girl behind me.

"Prim?" I asked quietly, turning and crouching down so I was at her eye level. Her head was ducked down and she was shaking quietly, soft sounds emitting from her. My heart sank, knowing full well it was my fault this poor girl was crying at the harsh words of my mother. I should have been more careful, should have remembered that my mother was due to work at two and forgot, letting her catch Prim in the bakery. I felt so guilty that I had a sour taste in my mouth and a desperation to get out of the bakery, a need so unknown to me. I enveloped the small girl in my arms, stroking her back until she stopped crying.

My father had moved away from the door, and was now kneeling down beside me at Prim's level. "I'm sorry Prim. That's something you should never have had to be a part of, and I apologise for my wife's hostility. It's only she in this family that think of you as trash, I think I speak for my sons when I say we are quite fond of you, little Prim, and your welcome here any time. Don't let a poor flame ruin your rising." With that he ruffled Prim's hair and stood up, resting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently, leaving the bakery. I would have to talk with him later.

"Do you still want to come with me to the Undersee's Prim? I could use the help if you are willing, but I understand wholly if you aren't. My mother is unbearable at times, and today she was downright insufferable and had no cause to speak of you as such. I am so sorry Prim, it is my fault. Listen to my father, what he said is true." She lifted her head, her tear streaked cheeks red with humiliation and upset, and my heart literally broke in two. She nodded her head, agreeing to my words. I smiled gently at her, to which she returned a smile, albeit a small one, but a smile all the same. Handing her a cloth to wipe her face, I made sure I had not damaged the cake and lifted the box. Turning to Prim, she nodded and we set off.

The trip to and from Mayor Undersee's house was uneventful. It was a quiet one too. Well, a quieter one in comparison to how my experiences with Prim usually are. We spoke a bit, talking about her goat, Lady; and Buttercup, the wretched, drugged cat I had the pleasure of meeting. After delivering the cake, Prim asked if I would walk her home, as she had been away most of the day and Lady would need fed. I knew that this was just a ruse for her to get away from the bakery and this afternoon's event, but Prim was too kind to say this. We walked to the Seam in relative quietness, sharing only a few words.

Katniss was waiting for us. She sat on the edge of the gate leading to her house, her fingertips drumming against the wall. This was a habit I had noticed during school, one which showed when she was irritated or bored. I hoped her feelings where that of the latter. "Hello, Katniss. How's your leg today?" I greeted her jovially as Prim waved goodbye and walked into her house.

"You leave my sister alone Mellark!" Her grey eyes were stormy, her voice icily cold and her back ram-rod straight. The feelings she had instilled in me with those few words left me in a worse state that my mother's behaviour had done. "You and your family. Your mother came around today, degrading my mother and sister like they were nothing but dirt on the ground. Stay away."

With that she turned and followed her sister inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to be in school.**

**There, I said it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Turning away and walking home is all a blur. I grew very, very tired in those few short seconds after Katniss spoke to me, and all I wanted was to get back to my house and sleep. The various shades of grey, brown and black that are held by the buildings in the town flowed together like icing, swirling and spinning together in a murky pattern. My joints grew weak, my legs unable to hold me upright much longer, my eyes fighting to stay open. I could see the ground rise up to meet me, welcoming the flat surface I could happily lie down upon and sleep, but before I could a strong pair of hands gripped my arms and hauled me back to my feet.

A soft, melodic voice was floating into my ears and swirling around my brain, "Peeta..wrong..you okay? Thom..him...the bakery..?" the strong hands on my arms flexed and somehow managed to get me back home, where I was laid on the sofa in the living room and proceeded to pass out.

I don't know how long I was out, but for once, at least I woke up on a soft, comfortable surface. And without the nausea. And not having people prodding the back of my head or enveloping me in the scent of surgical alcohol. This time, I woke to Delly lying on the living floor, flicking through one of the books we had been given to read over the summer holidays. There was a smell wafting in front the kitchen, a warming smell of brown stew. "Delly?" I croaked, my voice harsh from misuse.

She dropped her book, startled by the noise seemingly. "Peeta?" she asked, sitting up. "What happened you out there? You were walking towards us coming from the Seam and you looked like you had swallowed a bundle of medicinal herbs, swaying from side to side. And the mumbling! You wouldn't shut up from there until Thom managed to get you here. Didn't help you have twice the bulk he does, I was contemplating lifting your feet, it was taking that long to get you walking! And then the singing oh my.."

"Wait, where was Dillon? Couldn't he have helped carried me?" Thom and Dillon were cousins through their fathers, and I was Dillon's cousin through his mother and my father. We were best friends too, inseparable in school and when we weren't working during the holidays. I hadn't seen them recently, knowing that they were both involved in the Cartwright wedding also, Thom helping with the landscaping and Dillon helping with the logistics of it all, their fathers each in these respective roles. But I knew both boys took the same days off, so why was Dillon with Thom. Delly's cheeks had taken on a pink tinge, her eyes averted to look out the window and at the starry night sky. "Delly?" I prompted.

"Me and Thom.. you see.. We're.. we.. We're going out Peeta. I know your friends and I don't want anything to be awkward but it just happened and he's so sweet and I really like him and I'm happy but I want you to be happy too!" She gushed, her cheeks glowing redder with every word she spoke. She cast her eyes to be quickly and when she caught mine she smiled slightly, as if she were happy that she had this off her chest. I was shocked. I would never have pictured the two of them. If anything, I thought Delly had taken a liking to Dillon.

My face grew into a wide grin, sitting up on the seat and leaping on to Delly, all trace of exhaustion gone. Her squeals filled the room and my father came running to see what was happening. Laughing at the sight, he left and came back with two steaming bowls of stew for Delly and myself. Settling down to eat, I let her stew for a while before delving in with the questions.

"So, Thom? DELLY! How'd this happen? When? Why'd I not catch on that there was something going on? How does Dillon feel? Does he know?" I may not be the most talkative amongst my friends, but when something big like this happened I could spring to life in no time. Delly smiled, teasing me as she took her time swallowing her mouthful of stew. Once she had rinsed it down with a sip of water she turned to me, smiling.

"I don't know really. He was in the garden one day, landscaping with his father and they couldn't decide on white roses or purple ones. So I said white, they would highlight all the purple Mae insisted on having. I also divulged that white roses where my favourite, not that it mattered since it was Mae's wedding. But none the less, that night when I brought a glass of milk out to Thom, he handed me a white rose, telling me I was important too. I guess it just grew from there." She finished, the small smile gracing her lips again.

I loved Delly. She was my best, and most oldest friend, after Kade. There was something about her personality that made the world seem like the sun was shining, even if it was a miserable rain soaked day. Her blonde hair and blue eyes might have blended in with every other girl, but her personality shone out. A few years ago, everyone had thought that Delly and I were meant to be, and we tried the whole going out thing. But it was awkward. Really awkward. So we're better off as friends, and I would ask nothing more. I was over the moon for her, seeing her this happy. Now I just needed to warn Thom to treat her right.

We sat there for a while, just talking. I hadn't seen Delly much recently, we were all busy with preparations for her sister's wedding. It was nice to just catch up and talk. We reminisced about our youth, about the day were we dared each other to walk into the Hob, the black market in the Seam. Just as our luck was, we got caught by a Peacekeeper, and until that day I had never received such a violent beating from my mother. I had a bruise on my left butt-cheek for a solid two months after that. "So why were you walking from the Seam today?" Delly asked.

I couldn't tell her yet. I wasn't ready to tell her that I liked Katniss. I had a suspicion that she already knew, but that was the way of our friendship. Nothing would be said until it was admitted by the other. "I fell out of the tree-hut the other day, you know rotting floor boards are not meant for any sort of weight, and I cut my head. Mrs Everdeen wanted me to come over to their house to check the wound to see if the stitches were healing. I guess that's why I was kind of out of it." I shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal. Delly on the other hand wouldn't let it drop.

"So it had nothing to do with one Katniss Everdeen asking had Prim been seen anywhere, and that she had been with you?"

Damn. I sighed, not wanting to talk about this. "Del can we talk about this some other time? It's too long a story and the Games are starting soon. After the wedding, okay?" I compromised.

"Yeah, yeah sure." She smiled at me. "So the tree-hut? You were missing Kade then." Delly knew that the hut was me and Kade's sanctuary away from the bakery. If one of us was up there the other wouldn't be far behind. I just nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. My father walked in at this point, alerting the fact that the Games where about to start.

"Are you staying Delly? You're more than welcome too, I'm guessing your house is a bit mad at the minute, what with the wedding tomorrow night?" Delly rolled her eyes, obviously quite fed up with the event that hadn't yet happened and rambled on with my father for a few minutes whilst the opening of the Games started. I didn't pay much attention to anything, but my brother's blonde hair now visible in the ring around the Cornucopia. The clock was counting down, the only lights in the arena shining on the tributes, not letting anything away about the arena itself.

The opening cannon started, the mines disabled and a soft light exploding on the screen.

Snow. Lots of snow. Wet, cold snow, an unwelcome surrounding for a fire. And unlikely chance at Kade's survival.

Someone with blonde hair dropped to the ground, blood oozing from their chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Full week of school for me? Let's do it.**

**BUT Exam results on Thursday, and if I do badly I have to repeat. So that means there's less time for this fic as I'll have to work doubly hard for my June exams and January repeats.. rawr.**

**BUT out on Friday! :-D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

My heart was in my mouth, pounding furiously as I concentrated on the screen, trying to identify the blonde. Lillyian's blonde curls fanned out around her, falling out of the hood of her padded white jacket. A dark patch was growing quickly over her abdomen, the hilt of a knife jutting out of the area. Another blonde quickly hurried over to her, carrying a green backpack on his back as he scooped the dying girl up in his arms and raced off into the distance.

It was like a lead brick landed in my stomach, my heart working in overdrive in an attempt to calm itself down to a normal place. He was okay, he had left the Cornucopia and was away from the initial bloodbath. But Lillyian was dying, and who knows how many others were too. I pushed this to the back of my mind. I didn't know them, nor did Kade, and he can't let that affect him. He needs to win.

After Kade and Lillyian ran, the screen's main focus had returned to the battle continuing at the Cornucopia. However, it must have gotten boring at that particular location as the view had now panned to a sprinting Kade, running as far away and as fast as he could. The sky was beginning to lighten, only slightly mind, but lighten all the same. Like the early morning sun we got here, the type of light that you had to squint really hard to see anything clearly in. My guess was that the Gamemaker's were planning on this being the only natural light the tributes would see.

Kade had now dropped to his knees, laying Lillyian on a flat rock that had a light scattering of snow. He was brushing the hair out of her face, wiping away the delicate tears that had streamed down her cheeks. Holding her hand in his own, Kade gently yet forcefully tugged the knife out of the girl's stomach and throwing it to one side, soothing her cries of pain. "It's okay , they can't hurt you any more. You've died as a war hero, not a tribute. Sleep." Kade whispered softly, his voice being picked up by nearby microphones. He gently stroked the girl's cheek and forehead as she panted wearily, waiting for death to capture her. She gave Kade's hand one last squeeze as he gently kissed her head, and her eyes shut. A cannon sounded, signalling her death.

He stood up, grabbing the knife as he went and walked a little while further, stopping when he heard the loud humming of the hovercraft arriving as it lifted Lillyian's body up and away from the arena. He turned back in the direction of where she lay, placed the three middle fingers of his hand and kissed them, holding them up to his now dead district partner. After standing there for a while longer, he continued on to find a safe place to shelter. As I thought, the day gained no further brightness, continuing to glow slightly in the dim light. For a while, the other tributes were shown.

The Carers, pounding their way across a plain of snow, looking for somewhere to set up their camp; huge green backpacks, twice the size of Kade's on their backs. A small boy and girl running a patch of bare trees that surrounded one side of the Cornucopia, but they were not going to find shelter in there, not without foliage to blend in with. One female tribute getting caught in a snow blizzard, her skin taking on a blue tinge as her hood gets ripped off her coat. More tributes flashed up on the screen, each running or fighting. Numerous cannons fired, signalling the death of a tribute, increasing the chances of Kade's win, or his death.

About half an hour later, the camera focused on Kade again. He had stumbled in the snow, tripping over a rock and fell into a large pile of the cold, white powder. Whilst we were guaranteed a heat wave around about this time of the year, we had never got snow. The only time we saw such conditions was on television, when the victors went on their victory tour in six months time and the northern districts suffered cold winds and icy weather. It seemed that the area that Kade had fallen on sunk slightly under his weight, sinking every time her moved, I wondered would it collapse under him.

He must have realised this too, as he began digging around the area under his hands, pushing deeper and deeper into the snow. Finally, a hole appeared and a rumbling could be heard as Kade fell below the ground level. The camera zoomed in, the picture showing my brother sitting in a twelve foot by 6 foot deep hole, smiling slightly. Inside the hole, the walls were formed from brown earth, not snow; though the white substance contributed to four feet of the hole. He lifted the backpack off his back and rifled through it, finding a silvery plastic sheet and rope and stuffed them into a pocket. My brother was easily six foot, a trait he had inherited from our paternal genes. He dug into the wall of earth surrounding him and hoisted himself up with his feet, digging his hands into the snow to help pull himself up.

However he managed to do so I do not know, but he managed to clamber out of the hole. Taking the plastic sheet he threw it over the opening of the hole, and covered half of it with snow. Whichever way the light shone, it almost looked as if the sheet blended in with the snow, creating the illusion the hole didn't exist. He secured the sheet with rocks, covering them with snow. He through some of the rope down into the hole, securing it too with a rock; and escape ladder.. It was luckily a white rope, allowing it to blend it. Rubbing his hands, he smiled slightly and jumped back into the hole.

Settling down he looked up to the sky just as a silver package fell into the hole. Little more than two hours in and he had a gift from his sponsors already. Tucking into the steaming soup that had been sent to him, he watched the sky as the anthem of Panem played and the dead tributes faces flashed up into the sky. I saw Lillyian's face up there, as well as both of district ten and one of district eleven's tributes. Whilst I felt a pang of sorrow for Lillyian's family, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell wit pride for my brother.

I was so elevated with the knowledge of Kade's initial survival, I barely noticed Delly kiss my head and leave, nor my father leaving to answer the door. It was only when a soft voice carried through the room did I tune in to my surroundings. It was Katniss

"Peeta. Can we talk?"

**Can't believe you all thought I had killed Kade off already! Shame on you!  
><strong>

**Short chapter too :(  
>Review! :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**5 weeks to my birthday, woooo!**

**19 chapters, so proud :') AND its a Keeta chapter. :)**

**Enjoy! :***

**Chapter Nineteen**

I sat where I was, frozen a little. This was the girl who had told me to stay away from her family, yet she was now standing in my living room wishing to speak to me. She coughed slightly, as if to remind me that she was there. I jumped at the sound, reverting into my friendly demeanour that I use in the bakery shop with customers. "Sure, why don't we go downstairs?" I suggested when me father re-entered the room, nodding slightly as a hint. He caught Katniss' eye and nodded in her direction, a silent greeting typical of my father.

I stood up and walked over tot he door frame, taking into account Katniss's physical appearance. I'd always thought she was tall, but now that I really focused I could see that she was not, indeed she was quite the opposite. She just seemed tall when standing beside Prim, who now that I think of it is quite small too. I'm not of any great height myself, the tall gene skipping both my father and I and passing into both of my brothers, but she still only reached my shoulder. Whilst I'm quite broad, after years of lifting bags of flour, Katniss is slender, her shoulders and hips in proportion to her small frame. She had a clean smell, contradicting any misconceptions of the Seam being dirty.

I held the door to the hallway open and gestured for her to lead the way downstairs, retracing the route she would have just taken. Once down in the bakery, I lead her to the back door, as opposed to the front garden were I took her sister. Not for any particular reason, just that I like to associate the location with happy memories, which I am not sure this current situation will be.

Opening the heavy door with ease, I held it open for her to walk through. Whilst my mother may not have exceptional people skills, I was raised with manners, and I knew how to treat a lad with respect, whether she wants me too or not. Scanning the back garden, I searched for a spot for us to sit. The air was pleasant, even if it was approaching eleven o'clock at night. The annual heatwave was approaching, and fast. It usually didn't hit for another week or so.

I lead her over to the small, worn tree bordering the fence. Within the trunk there was a small seat that my father had carved in for Aidyn when he was younger, and it had worn smooth with age. I offered the small space to her, knowing that it was in no way big enough for myself alone, never mind the both of us. She took the spot, looking uneasy, and I crouched down on the ground, resting my palms behind me and stretching my legs out. The silence between us was growing too awkward, even for my liking, but before I could say something Katniss spoke first.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Peeta." She looked at me with an intense gaze, sincerity filling her features. "Gale had seen you with Prim and the way he spun the story inferred that you where taking her somewhere and she was unwilling. So that angered me, I mean, how could you? And then your mother turned up and started on my mother, something about broken trust and love.." Her voice trailed off as she looked into the forest. Most likely wishing she was out with Hawthorne than talking to me.

"I am truly sorry about my mother, Katniss. She is no longer welcome in my house, and she had no right to attack your mother in such a way. Alcohol is her dough, where as my father's is his family. I hope your mother is alright and not too upset." I tried as much as possible to convey my own sincerity in my face. I was tempted to grab her hand, it was right beside me after all. But I didn't, she doesn't want this, no matter how much Prim does. If she'll even talk to me again after today. "And I hope Prim is too, I tried to stop my mother but I couldn't and Prim received an awful lot of abuse on my part. Please tell her I'm so sorry?" I asked gently, not expecting her to agree.

She nodded gently, turning her head back to mine and locking eyes with mine, blue on grey. I briefly wondered what colour eyes would any children of ours have, until I realised what I was imagining and admonished myself. I can't think about these things, they aren't possible.

She broke the intense eye contact, ducking her head as she spoke, "Kade did really well tonight, if he keeps an intuitive and calm demeanour like he did tonight, he'll come home." She looked up for a split second, chewing on her bottom lip as if torn between wanting to say something. She made up her mind, it seemed as she spoke again. "We watched the Games with the Hawthorne's," I refrained from rolling my eyes, not wanting to hear about Gale but not wanting to Put Katniss off talking to me. If I was going to please Prim I had to gain her sister's trust.

"When Lillyian was stabbed, I could feel Gale freeze. Then Kade lifted her and her practically seethed with anger. Then she died and he stormed out of my house and into the forest. I think they had something going on between them." She looked genuinely confused, and slightly hurt too. "At least twice a week, I'm guaranteed a speech on why the merchant class and the Capitol are the enemy, how they can't be trusted and to blame for the Seam's downfall. Yet he can see Lillyian in a different light, and gets infuriated when I mention you. And kisses me, whilst he's meeting her?" She turned her head towards the forest again, as if looking out for him, to see if he's listening to her.

I sighed, feeling guilty that Prim had confided in me about Gale's twisted loyalties and her sister was now hurting due to it. Guess now was my chance to get in there, show myself as the good guy. "There are millions of different recipes out there, Katniss. Not all of them are known, and all are different from each other. Some share the same ingredients, and some need a bit of something extra to make them that little bit different. Maybe Gale's one of those recipes. Whilst he may act like he detests us, maybe Lillyian was his missing ingredient, maybe she wasn't. And perhaps you're one of those different recipes too, you just don't know what you're missing yet. Maybe it's Gale, but I think by now you'd know if he was or not."

The whole time, I kept my head down, looking at my hands resting in my lap, not wanting her to see the silent plead in my eyes. She laughed gently, the sound a delicate musical note in my ears. I smiled, unknowing of how I managed to make such a sound bubble from her lips. "Relating human issue to baking analogies, huh? You spend far to much time in that kitchen Peeta, the icing's gotten to your head." I looked up, catching the smile that rolled around her lips. I smiled at her bashfully, realising how pathetic I must have sounded. "But I know my missing ingredient, as you put it. Freedom. Not just from the district, I can get that roaming the forest. But freedom from the Capitol, from Snow and his Gamemakers. That's what I need." There determination shone in her eyes, setting them alight.

Not one for giving up, I couldn't resist. Looking deep into her eyes, hoping my own were alight with sincerity, I spoke, "I meant what I said that night Katniss, there's more to your recipe than you think, even if your determined you have it all already. You deserve better ingredients." Not realising how close we had moved towards each other, I could feel her warmth breathe tickle my cheek, and I guessed she had too as she jolted back upright, looking around as if being watched.

Standing up, she held out her hand as if to help me. I laughed to myself, fully aware she wouldn't be able to haul me up, but I humoured her good-naturedly. Gently grabbing her hand, she tugged with little force on her part, yet managing to pull me up with a great force. She had surprised me, and it must have been evident on my face, as her eyebrow cocked gently and she smirked. "I'd better get going. Sorry for making you come out, foolishly I only realise now that you work baker's hours and would probably be in bed. But thank you for listening, and I'll pass on your message to Prim." She said gently, her voice little more than a whisper.

A stray strand of hair was floating across her face, and of its own accord my hand automatically reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She shiver slightly, reaching up to take my hand and squeezing it slightly, before walking off at a quick pace back to the Seam, leaving my hand tingling.

**Hope this made up for the last, pathetically short chapter, even if this is quite short too.**

**104 reviews, guys I love you all!**

**Keep reading, reviewing and loving! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gaaah I hate having to reorganise my Biology file like everyday, can never keep it tidy! Stupid A-Levels!**

**Would have had this up earlier but I was busy ^^^**

**Enjoy my lovelies! :***

**Chapter Twenty**

I slept fitfully, to say the least. Kade's voice swirled in my dreams, carried around the space by ribbons of grey and blue; his laugh and screams intertwining with Katniss' and Prim's. Scenes where I stumbled around a forest, the floor littered with leftover mounds of snow, waiting for Kade to appear. He doesn't, but Hawthorne does, dragging my brother's dead body behind him like a pelt of a dead animal. My mother clawing like a wild animal at Prim, attacking the girl and not stopping until she screamed. My father, crouched in a corner, Kade and Aidyn's bodies before him, lifeless and unmoving.

I woke up at four, pulling on fresh clothes to go down to the bakery to help out with last minute goods for Mae's wedding later. I shovelled Aidyn out of bed; he had stayed here last night, sleeping in Kade's bed. We only had a two bedroomed house on top of the bakery, and my brothers and I all shared a room. I slept on the bottom bunk whilst Kade slept on top, and Aidyn had the single bed in the corner. Leesa lived in a small cottage beside the mayor's house with Mae, so when Aidyn stayed there, which was more often than not, Kade took the single bed. I wish Aidyn would just hurry up and take a loaf of bread over to Leesa's house already. I knew though he wouldn't do it at the minute, he nor Leesa would dare overshadow Mae's big day.

The bakery was already warm, the ovens gradually building up to the perfect temperature, my father tending to them like you would a child. Feeding them when they need fed, cooling them down when they're too warm. If the oven was too hot, it meant that the dough cooked far too quickly and the outside would burn before the inside would have been fully cooked. Too cold and the bread was too doughy, heavy and saturated. Not appetising, in other words. You just had to get the perfect mix of hot coals and cool air. Fire and ice. Seam and Merchant.

After talking to Katniss last night, I had a sudden urge to really try to get to know her, get to know the girl under the tough exterior. The girl who lets her best friend away with far too much, who brought up her little sister, who feeds her family and half of the Seam, not to mention the merchants who buy her goods. The girl who, when she does talk, speaks with a gentle tone, like she doesn't want to be heard at all. The girl who when she's troubled or concentrating, her brow furrows, or when she's nervous she chews her lip, drawing my eyes to look at her full, soft pink lips.

I shook my head, aware that Aidyn was staring at me. His eyebrow perked, questioning my thoughts. Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed a bowl and started mixing a cream filling for a batch of buns my father was lifting out from one of the smaller ovens. A flashback flooded through me, reminding me of Prim's enquiring as to whether or not I had considered a different vocation. Feeling the spoon in my hand fill with a surge of electric, I knew this is the job for me. Knowing that in a few short steps, I can turn simple ingredients into something that brings joy to people and a roof over my head is all I can ask for, all I was graced with. I was clumsy, frequently tripping over things, even more so my own feet. Usually, more flour or sugar would end up on me than actually in the bakery goods. When we played football, I fell more than scored anything. Thom and Dillon had a game going to see who could make me trip or drop something without actually touching me. Thom was winning, but it seemed like he was winning more than just a petty game.

I'd always wondered whether or not he liked Delly. I knew that she had always had feelings for him, something she had confided in me a few years back. But he was a real charmer, out on a date with a new girl every weekend. He'd only had one girlfriend in the past, but she'd left him for a Seam boy, leaving him feeling bitter, though he didn't show it much. His easy going attitude to courting girls had left Delly a bit put off, not knowing whether he liked her or not, and so she hid her feelings. But even last night, I could feel the happiness and love roll off her in waves. I needed to talk to him tomorrow and she was he the same. I hoped, for Delly's sake, he did.

Aidyn appeared beside me, carrying the tray of cooled goods. "Madge asked me yesterday would we be able to bake a batch of the strawberry swirled buns for tonight, they're her and Mae's favourite and she wanted to surprise her. Paid for them all herself too. So we need to add strawberries to that filling and slice these in half, okay? Need to get these done pretty sharpish, still need to decorate the other batch of your ginger biscuits." I nodded along with his instructions, not really listening too closely until the last part.

"I decorated a batch yesterday and left them over with Prim? I thought there were plenty and more made?"

"Well, you see.. Leesa ate them. And I did too. And Delly and Thom. They're too good P, miniature of father you are. Don't worry, I made anew batch last night when you were comatose. Your okay now though, right?" He said, clapping me on the back. Only that he had complimented me that I would have been angry. That and at least he had had the decency to bake a new batch last night

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a wave of exhaustion after leaving the cake off, don't know what happened. I think the 'mother' episode drained me." We had yet to speak about that, and I knew we wouldn't until tomorrow at the earliest. There was too much to do today, and I needed to get started. Walking over to the cooling room, I grabbed the box of strawberries Aidyn must have bought from Hawthorne at some point. I set about my task, trying to push the thought away that Gale had touched these, that he had a role in someone's happiness when he caused Katniss pain.

Some hours later, the strawberry swirl cakes and the biscuits were iced, filled and ready to go. Aidyn had left a while ago to go to the train station to start carrying this weeks supplies back down here. It was a job that really needed two people to carry out, but under the current circumstances only one person was able to. Wrapping up the boxes of goods, I left the bakery, shouting to my father that I was going out and would be back soon. All I got was a muffled response from upstairs, most likely due to my father's head in a cupboard searching for something.

The Undersee's house was on the far side of town from my house. It was the last building before you entered the Victor's Village, with it's only inhabitant. Haymitch Abernathy had won the Quarter Quell Games twenty four years ago. In the same Games, Mr. Abernathy's sweetheart Maysilee Donner had been reaped too, along with my father's friend Owen and a Seam girl. Maysilee was the twin sister of Mayor Undersee's wife, Tilly, whom had never fully recovered from the loss of her sister. I only hoped that should Kade not return alive that I did not become catatonic like Tilly Undersee, or Mrs Everdeen for that matter.

Speaking of Mrs Everdeen, I caught sight of her first born as I approached the winding road to the Mayor's house. "Katniss!" I half whispered, half shouted; knowing that by her stance, and her distance from the main town, she had been hunting and was bringing something to the Undersee's. She paused, turning to see who was calling her, her shoulders haunched and her hands holding something protectively within her jacket. I quickened my pace, trying to catch up with her. When she recognised it was me, her shoulders visibly relaxed, her posture becoming less rigid.

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly indignantly. Her voice might have been cold, but her body language was giving her away. I smirked, happy I had gained her trust somewhat.

"I had to make another delivery for the wedding tonight," I held up the bags containing the boxes, proving my reason. She nodded, believing me. She lifted her head to look at my face, the sunlight reflecting off her olive skin, warming the tone up even more. Her eyes glittered, no sign of the steely glint I was accustomed to receiving. I wished, not for the first time, that I had my painting tools with me. "And why are you here, Miss Everdeen?" I asked, feigning formality. Smiling, I gestured for us to walk together. She accepted, keeping with my pace.

"Madge is a friend of mine. It's her birthday today you see, but with Mae's wedding she sacrificed a celebration, and so I wanted to ensure she did not feel left out and so I'm bringing her strawberries. That, and she gave me a brooch. I don't like owing people. I need to repay her." She said the last part with a fierce determination, reminding me of the time she told me she owed me for the bread.

"You know Katniss, not everything needs to be repaid. Sometimes, people do and give things in kindness, or because it's the right thing. Not because they want something in return," I said gently, hoping she realised was I was referring too.

"I still owe you Peeta, you saved me life. Twice now, in fact. I will repay you, some day. But I am unsure how." she said simply, her voice not talking on any steely or fierce tone like it had before. It simply sounded resigned. I had an idea that Prim would be proud of.

"I know how you can, if you're really that intent on doing so." She stopped walking and looked up and me expectantly. I stopped too, lowering my head to look into her eyes. "Be my friend." I said quietly, not believing I was actually saying this.

She paused for a time, chewing her bottom lip again. "I'll try." She whispered her answer, and started to walk again, turning around to see why I wasn't following.

I smiled to myself, my day looking a whole lot brighter.

**Please review, they make my day! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This might be the last chapter for a while, we'll see how my exam results go tomorrow.**

**I say might loosely, can guarantee I'll have a few chapters up by next week :)**

**Enjoy! :***

**Chapter Twenty-One**

From the way Katniss approached the large house the mayor and his family lived in, I could tell immediately that she was wary. Scared that people will wonder why she's here. Angry that people will assume she's here to steal something. But she's not, and I wasn't going to let my friend feel uncomfortable in her own district, whether she was from the poor part or not.

"Come on, lets go around to the back door and into the kitchens. Madge won't be too far away, I told her I would be here around two and she doesn't want Mae to find these." I shook the bags gently to emphasis my point, leading Katniss around the side of the large house. Truth be told, I'd never been inside the Mayor's house before, only the kitchen when I was helping my father bake a huge cake for Mrs Undersee's birthday two years ago, and even then we had entered through the back door, the one which I was taking Katniss through.

Pushing my way through the heavy door, I held it open and allowed Katniss to go on through. Voices and clashing of pans and the aromas of delicious food met us as we rounded the kitchen. I was awestruck, the sight before me taking my breath away. Stainless steel surfaces, marble floor, a roaring oven waiting to be fed with food to be cooked.

This is how I imagined a Capitolian kitchen, the finest you could ever see. Of course, this was District Twelve, and as we were the poorest of the Districts, our Mayor had the "worst" house of all the Mayors. Even that idea conflicted in my head, I couldn't imagine anything more extravagant than the kitchen before me. My face must have glazed over, as Katniss tugged gently on my shirt sleeve, bringing me back to reality. She looked up at me, her eyebrow poised in a silent question. I smiled and shook my head, promising to tell her later.

Madge entered the large room from the far door, the one that' lead to the rest of her house. Judging by the kitchen, the remainder of the house could only be described as luxurious, or in my mind it could. I could imagine the plush carpets under my feet, holding my weight as I sank into them; paintings hung on the walls, the quality and detail far superior to my own doodles and paintings. Marble surfaces in the bathroom, echoing the sounds of water dripping into them. Another tug on my sleeve pulled me back to the present, and to Madge who have managed her way over to us through the swarm of frantic chefs.

"Hello Peeta, and Katniss too! Don't you just love weddings! I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the dress Mae ordered! And you made the strawberry swirls! Thank you so much Peeta, you don't understand how much Mae will love these!" I'd spoken to Mae a handful of times, she was a quiet girl and didn't make herself noticed. Maybe because she came from a privileged background, but none the less she didn't come across as snobbish when I had the pleasure to speak to her. But I had never seen her so excited, nor as lively as now when she was in full flow of the wedding. I smiled, telling her that it was no trouble, we Mellark's aim to please. She eagerly took the bags from my outstretched hands, setting them on the table for a brief moment so she could hug me tightly and run from the room, shouting "Back in a minute!" as she left.

I looked to Katniss, amusement playing on her features. "I've never seen her so animated in all the time I've known her. It's strange, but nice to see," she said softly, staring after her friend. I realised in that minute that perhaps the only friend that Katniss had outside the Seam was Madge, perhaps even one of her only friends. Until now, as I plan to change that. If I'm going to win her, I have to show her that I can be a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to when Gale stepped out of line. "What are you thinking about Peeta? You have a troubled look on your face. Is it Kade?" She whispered softly to me, causing a fluttering in my stomach. I took a deep breathe, preparing to cover the truth.

"No, actually I was thinking about you. Madge is the only person you can talk to in the Seam. Why is that?" My mouth spoke before my brain could think, unashamedly asking her, my curiosity taking over. She froze, her breathe hitching slightly. Her eyes however returned the intensity of my own, a fiery depth to her eyes I'd never seen up close before.

"'ll tell you later. Not here, and she's coming back." She whispered, putting a bit of space between us that I hadn't realise we had closed in on. Madge was coming back, a funny look now covering her face as she spotted us. She quickly masked it over though, the closer she got.

She smiled brightly at Katniss when she reached us, her warm persona bubbly over the edges. I really liked Madge, I hadn't realised before now. If only everyone could be so accepting of a Seam person like Madge could be, the district would be a far better place. "Katniss! How are you? Is your summer break treating you well?" She asked warmly, inviting us to follow her out the back door into the garden.

It was beautiful, a meadow filled with flowers of every bright colour imaginable. Jabberjays swooped in the sky above, singing their sweet tune that harmonised with each others. I could only dream of owning a garden as beautiful as this, a house as luxurious. We sat at a small table, delicately covered with purple ribbons and glitter.

"It has been fine, thank you. Prim sends her greetings, she wished to come along with me but she had to go with mother to visit Mrs Fellows. I wanted to bring you a gift, for your birthday. I know you didn't want to cause a scene, so happy birthday!" Katniss said in her most cheerful manner, which still sounded a tad false. To emphasis her cheeriness, I smiled at Madge, reiterating the birthday greeting. Katniss handed her the small punnet of strawberries, to which the girl responded with the brightest smile I had ever seen grace a face, and leapt up to hug Katniss, words of gratitude and thanks tumbling from her mouth.

"Madge! Can you come here please darling?" A male voice shouted from the bottom of the garden. From a quick glimpse, I guessed it to be Mr Cartwright, Mae's father and Madge's uncle. She thanked each of us profusely once more and hurried down to her uncle, eager to be of any help.

I gestured for Katniss to walk with me, catching sight of Delly and Thom a little way down the garden, planting a few last minute rose bushes. Delly waved excitedly, seemingly thrilled with the fast approaching event. The bread toasting ceremony began at six, with the party kicking off at half past. We were invited, but that was before the Reaping; and so had graciously declined at the last minute to watch the Games. Thom lifted his head to see who Delly was waving at, and smiled when he saw it was me. He then tilted his head in Katniss' direction, questioning me. I sighed a little, shaking my head to tell him I'd talk to him later. He just smiled and turned back to Delly.

We walked down the winding path, back tot he town. We kept silent most of the way, only talking to comment on the landscaping of the house. I was curious still, and soon my voice escaped my mouth before I could think. "So, are you going to tell me?" I asked, looking intently at her.

She looked up at my, sighing gently. She opened her mouth the speak when a voice shouted from near-by. "KATNISS!"

We turned in the direction of the voice, Katniss' eyes wild with panic. Prim came hurtling down the road, panting as she tried to speak.

"Katniss! Come..now.. Mother.. Gale!" Prim grabbed my hand and her sister's, and pulled us along towards the Seam.

**This is three typed pages and its only 1400 words, what the hell? :(**

**Review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I passed 3 of my 4 exams, yaaaaaay!**

**Then I went out on Friday, and my stomach and head are still NOT GOOD today.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The biting odour of white liquor was heavy in the air of Katniss' living room, tinged with a hint of vomit and blood. Gale sat on a sturdy wooden chair, Mrs Everdeen busy tending to the gaping wound that was steadily pulsating blood onto the floor. Prim rushed forward to grab a plastic basin, holding it out in front of a pale, sweating Hawthorne. Just in time for the contents of his stomach to splash in. Lovely.

A loud laugh barked out from the far side of the room, Haymitch Abernathy sitting in another chair and watching the scene in front of him with obvious glee. "Better learn to hold your liquor boy!" I barked, chuckling out loud. I'd never had much interaction with Haymitch Abernathy before, and right now I wasn't even sure I wanted to have any in the near future. I turned to look at Katniss, anger masking her once delicate features. I wondered who she was angry with, Gale of Haymitch.

"Why are you here Gale? I thought you made your intentions perfectly clear the other night. Mother, he doesn't need your help, though he does need to leave." She said in a quiet tone, a dangerous edge to her voice as she changed her stance to one of a confrontational nature. Not liking where this was going, I lead her back outside as Haymitch started to stumble over to Gale and Mrs Everdeen, singing softly to himself.

Outside, Katniss let out a soft growl, kicking away a few pebbles that lay on the path in front of her. I grabbed her arms gently, steering her over to the low wall that surrounded the small patch of garden. She flinched slightly when my hands came into contact with her bare skin. She was wearing a light green t-shirt, for it was fast approaching the heat wave and it was unbearable to wear anything heavier than a top and shorts during the day.

I settled her on the wall and sat beside her, waiting for her to start talking. After a while, she was still growling to herself every so often, so I started. "The other night?" I prompted. She looked up at me, her grey eyes glazing over with a cloud of anger. The green of her shirt highlighted the tone of her skin, allowing her eyes to stand out as well. I'd always wondered why Seam girls where considered filthy, or ugly as some of the boys called them. Katniss was the polar opposite of ugly; her beauty radiated like the sun's rays.

"Remember I told you how he stormed out when Lillyian was killed?" I nodded,not liking where this was going, "Well he was here when I got back from your house. He was waiting on the sofa for me. He had a bottle of that foul liquor in his hand and he reeked. Told me that I was 'always there for him, always there to turn to when things don't work out'; basically telling me I was second best. Second best to a merchant girl. Not that I didn't already know that, I hear them in school. But I was second best according to a boy who despised merchants and everything they stood for." the anger bubbled in me.

"He then tried to kiss me, once again. I pushed him back, the smell of liquor radiating off him and making me feel queasy. I could see the anger flash in his eyes. I'd only ever seen that look once before when.. any way, he was angry. He started shouting at me, telling me that I was only as good as the game I could catch. That I'd end up dead or in the hands of some merchant man, selling my body for money." If I was angry before, I was furious now. Her eyes started to water slightly at the corners, her shoulders shaking.

I stood up, getting ready to storm back into the house and giving Gale what he deserves. I took two steps when a tugging stopped me from going any further. "Peeta don't! Don't start anything, I don't need anyone to fight for me." Her voice soft, carrying up to me. Had it not been for the slight wobble I heard in her voice I still would have went into the house. Instead, I turned back to her, taking in her red cheeks and watering eyes. My stomach felt like it was full of lead, my heart breaking as Katniss cried.

Not even considering whether or not I was overstepping boundaries, I wrapped my arms around her and secured her in a hug, pulling her back over to the wall. I stroked her back, letting her cry the tears she had been holding back. After a while I started humming a tune that had been playing in my mind for a few days. She looked up at me, her red rimmed eyes wide and her eyebrows raised. I immediately stopped, wondering what was wrong. "I know, I can't hold a tune, I'll stop.." I laughed gently.

"It's not that. Where did you hear that song?" She whispered gently, her voice wobbling again. Swallowing, I thought back to when I had indeed heard the melody, but no event stood out clearly in my mind. And then it struck me.

"Prim was humming it the other day when she was icing some of the cookies for the wedding. I don't know what it is, but it's been on a loop in my head and I sometimes catch myself singing it; it reminds me of you if I'm honest." I answered before I could stop myself.

"Our father used to sing that song, The Hanging Tree. But Prim shouldn't know it, Mother banned him from singing it when she was only little, after she was caught making rope necklaces. I wonder why she was singing it." Katniss sat there, looking a little shocked. She must have missed my confession that it reminded me of her. "How come you think of me?" There we go. The only interaction Katniss thought we had had when we were younger was the bread incident. But I'd seen her another time, asides from in school.

"You where in a meadow during the spring. You were fixing the bottom of your bow, and singing to yourself. Aidyn had created a new recipe and needed mint leaves, and I'm the only one who knows where to find them; in the same meadow you were in. Your voice is so distinctive, you must know that. I had to stop and listen. And you were singing this song. Every now and then I catch myself singing it too. Your voice is beautiful." I told her sheepishly, hoping she didn't think of me as stalking her.

She simply stared up at me, her widened eyes filling with warmth. One of her hands, that had originally been resting on her lap, reached over to squeeze my own hand. She looked as if she were about to say something, when a drunken shout rung out from the door.

"Katniss! What are you doing.. merchant scum.. get away from her!" Gale roared, stumbling through the door, clutching his bandaged hand. Katniss dropped my hand, and stood up to meet Gale. I stood too, not wanting her to get hurt. "Good for nothing.. promising things.. then you leave.. get away from her!" He had reached us now and was reaching out to grab Katniss. "Come on you.. get away from here.. hunt?" He smiled at her, closing his eyes and dribbling slightly.

Before she could reply, I stood in front of her, not wanting him to get any closer. When he heard no answer, he opened his eyes to see me instead of Katniss. That's when I really saw the rage in his eyes, and I needed no drunken threats to understand it. He through the glass bottle he was holding to one side and pushed up his sleeves, swaying unsteadily as he did so. "That's it.. Warned you.." And then he swung his fist, narrowly missing my head. I pushed Katniss hastily to one side, hoping she hadn't fell and started to defend myself.

Swing after swing, I would dodge Gale's attempts at my head. He would put all his energy into his punch and end up toppling to one side when he missed. Eventually I just had to stopped dodging and lunge at him, holding his hands behind his back so he wouldn't fall over. "Let go of me.. scum! Hope your brother.. stabbed.. loser like you are.. Guess you're just perfect for her then.." My rage took over then. I spun him around and grabbed him in a headlock, thankful that my strength was greater than his.

"Don't you dare ever insult her again, you hear me? It's obvious that she means nothing to you, no matter how hard you try to kiss her. Your breaking her into pieces Hawthorne, and I won't stand for it. Now leave." And with that I lead him out of the gate and pushed him in the general direction of his house. Haymitch stumbled behind us, lifting a hand in a bid of farewell as he left. I waited until Gale stumbled off, cursing and muttering to himself, before I turned back to a shaken Katniss.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently, cupping her chin with my hand to make her look at me. She nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. Had I known that Hawthorne was having this affect on her, I'd have confronted him long ago. She didn't need to feel like she was second best to anyone. "As far as I'm concerned, Katniss.." I whispered. She looked up at me, her grey eyes shining, "You play second best to nobody." I kissed her gently on her cheek, squeezing her hand.

I looked at her one last time, smiled gently, and left to go back home to get changed for Mae's ceremony.

**You like?**

**Review!:) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sometimes I REALLY do not like boys.**

**Some of you were saying Gale's OOC. I don't particularly like him and we don't get that much of an insight to his character any ways so..**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Mae's mother had requested that even though we wouldn't be attending the actual ceremony, Aidyn and I should bring out the cake. I had spent the most time on it, icing it and helping to bake the layers. Kade had spent the second longest time on it, sitting for hours with Mae helping her pick out the flavour she wanted in the cake, but as he wasn't here, Aidyn got asked to bring it out.

I think it was Leesa's doing, as he wasn't asked to be involved in the wedding. Mae's new husband, Phergal, whilst charming most of the time, could be quite aloof and hard to get along with. He didn't want anyone but his own brothers in the wedding, upsetting Leesa quite a bit. I think Aidyn was annoyed too, but he didn't let it show.

We brought the cake out and were met with high pitched squeals erupting from the three Cartwright daughters and their mother. Mae sprinted across the garden from where she was standing and pulled myself and Aidyn in a huge hug, almost crying with happiness. Phergal followed her over, gently prising his new wife out of our arms and replacing them with his own hand, giving us a firm hand shake and expressing his thanks. "This is amazing, thank you immensely so. Please excuse Mae, I think she's a little too excited." He said, smiling fondly over at his bride. Aidyn shook his hand and excused himself to find Leesa.

This side of Phergal was the one I admired, the side who could look at someone with so much love and adoration that to destroy that was a crime. Still holding on to Phergal's hand, I took Mae's gently in my other hand and addressed them both. "I hope that you both had a lovely day. On behalf of my father and Kade, I wish you both happiness and hope for you're future. You complement each other entirely, I only hope that I can find happiness like you hold in each other." I smiled at the couple, a glow emitting from each of them.

My words had caused Mae to started to cry even more and she squeezed me into another tight embrace, her flowery scent enveloping me. I laughed gently and told her to get back to dancing with her husband, and after nodding once more to Phergal I left to go find Delly.

After looking for a while, I gave up on my fruitless search and headed home, saying hello to Mr and Mrs Cartwright on my way. I also saw Mayor and Mrs Undersee, who I noticed had seemed to be looking quite well, though her forehead pinched slightly as if she was experiencing some pain. I complemented them on the extensive grounds and house, and wished them well.

As I walked home, my mind swirled with thoughts of Katniss. I felt a pressure on my lips, remembering how her soft cheek had felt under them, the slight heat that I felt as the blood gushed through them. How her breathing hitched slightly the closer I got to her, a soft rasping emitting from her throat. I wished to kiss her lips, to find out if they tasted as sweet as they looked, as soft as her cheeks. My mind started to darken, realising I have a lot more work to do to get Katniss to trust me before I even get the chance. I was sidetracked from my thoughts when I heard a tinkling laugh behind me.

"Hey Peeta!" Prim greeted me as I turned around, instantly lightening my mood. "Are you just coming back from the wedding? Did Mae like her cake? I was telling Katniss about helping you dust the flowers, I wish I had seen Mae's face when she saw it." Prim fell into pace beside me, Rory Hawthorne and a few other Seam kids following behind at a small distance. "Were you happy with it in the end? Have you seen Katniss anywhere by the way? I haven't seen her since this morning when.. you know.."

It was the first time Prim had spoken to me since the incident with my mother and already she had overwhelmed me with her flow of speech. I stopped, laughing gently and holding my arms out for a hug from the girl. She accepted, giving her an extra squeeze just as she was about to pull away. She laughed, the tinkling note replaying in my head, "What was that for you big softie?" she asked giggling. I just shrugged non-committally, happy that she was still talking to me.

I took a deep breath, ready to answer her questions. "Yes, I'm heading home now; She loved it, she burst into tears and screamed when she saw it; your flowers were the finishing touch Primmy, I don't think it would have been anywhere near as good; you helping me finish it made me happy with it; and finally, no I haven't, maybe she's hunting?" I smiled, earning a laugh from the girl.

She frowned slightly though towards the end, leaning in to whisper to me. "She's not hunting though, her bow's in the corner of our bedroom. She's probably just away to clear her head. Thank you for talking to her earlier Peeta, I fear to think that a repeat of the other night could have happened. You don't know that I know what happened though, alright?" She looked at me seriously, a sly glint sparkly in her eyes. She was just like her sister in some ways.

"Sure Prim, I won't say anything." I wondered silently where Katniss had gone too, when I got an idea. I could hear the other kids talking, wondering what she was doing talking to me. "I gotta go help my father Prim before the Games start, why don't you run off with your friends? Quickly now, or young Hawthorne over there might get jealous of me too!" I teased Prim, sticking my tongue out. She laughed and gave me another hug before running off with the group of dark haired children, Rory Hawthornes' arm looping over Prim's shoulder.

Once they had left on the horizon, I took a short cut through the streets that would lead me to the path that lead to the meadow where I gathered mint when my father needed it. I think that originally this section of land had been closed off by the fence, and Mr Everdeen would gather mint and sell it. But after he died, there was no one to gather it and unfortunately Mayor Undersee had taken a liking to mint tea, and therefore hired a few Peacekeepers to realign the fence boundaries. I had then stumbled upon it one day, and found the elusive mint leaves my father craved to work with once more.

I jogged lightly up the incline that lead to the meadow, eager to see was I correct in my guess. Slowing down to a gentle walk as I approached the mouth of the meadow, I tried to quieten my footfall so that she wouldn't hear me approaching if she were there. I walked slowly into the pasture, finding Katniss lying in the middle of the green landscape, humming gently to herself. I wondered why she hadn't noticed me, but the closer I got I saw that she had her eyes closed, and was almost nearing a sleeping state.

Quietly I sat down beside her, hoping not to startle her. I crossed my legs and placed my hands in my lap, concentrating on the sounds around me. Up here, it was quiet, the only sounds that of birds chirping. It was beautiful, but no more beautiful that the girl lying beside me. I looked at her intently, when she spoke. "Hey Peeta. How'd you manage to find me?" The corner of her lips up-turned slightly, forming a smug smirk on her face.

Her eyes were closed! She hadn't opened in the slightest, nor had she flinched when I approached so she could not have heard me, yet she knew I was me? I was amazed, to say the least. I sputtered, not able to speak coherently, "What.. how'd you know.. eyes are closed?" She laughed gently, opening her eyes and sitting up to look at me.

"I'm a hunter Peeta, I don't need to use my eyes when I have my eyes fine tuned. You have incredible loud footsteps, you know? You would scare away every animal that was in a two-mile radius." She smiled at me, teasing me. I blushed, turning my head away as if I were sulking with her. She was having none of it though, "you can't deny it, Mellark. You're just not adept at walking quietly."

I laughed, turning back to look at her. We sat like that for a while, just looking at one another. I noticed the strong line of her jaw, how her hair feel loosely out of her plait and fell over her cheekbone, softening her angular features. I noticed she would get a small crease in her forehead every so often, as if something was bothering or confusing her. I saw how she chewed the right hand corner of her lower lip, to the extent when I could see blood bubble on the surface. I reached out steadily, my hand stretching to wipe away the small drop of blood that had pooled in the crease of her mouth.

Her head leaned into my hand, her body seeming to lean forward as I got closer too. I was suddenly aware of ow close we were, I could hear my heartbeat pound in my chest as I realised her lips where a breathe away from mine. I heard her breathing hitch slightly and I crashed back to earth, pulling my hand away slowly and sitting back up straight.

I could see confusion in her eyes. I felt a swoop of guilt, realising she must feel like I've lead her on. I spoke without thinking. "I need to go. The Games are going to start again soon. Will you come back with me, I don't want to watch them alone?" I asked softly, my voice taking on a pleading edge.

"Won't your father be there, or Aidyn?" She asked, confusion leaking into her voice, a sad look in her eyes.

I shook my head, "No. Aidyn is with Leesa and father wants to watch it in the Square. Need to show a brave face you see, but I can't. Not yet." I looked down, feeling ashamed to admit this to Katniss. After a few minutes, I felt her small hand squeeze my shoulder gently and the other take my hand, and felt her stand up.

"Come on then Mellark, can't be late or the Peacekeepers will come after you again." She smiled, starting to walk towards the town.

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Multitasking at its best guys! Doing homework, drying my hair and writing this for you guys :-)**

**Hope you enjoy #24! :-)**

**Ps. Wherever I've mentioned "jabberjay", it's supposed to be mockingjay, I don't know why I wrote jabberjay**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I felt the heat of her soft hand radiate through mine as she led me along the grassy path that led to the town. It was different from the one I had taken to get to the meadow, but I realised too late that Katniss knew the wild like the back of her hand, of course she would know a different path to the town. We walked silently down the slope, her head turning back every so often to look at me, one corner of her mouth upturning in a smirk. I couldn't believe this was happening.

It wasn't long before we had reached the far edge of the town near my house, the music from the Mayor's house carrying over the concrete and grey, pulling pictures into my head of colour and happiness, of a new found and ever-lasting love. If only the same were true for me. Katniss' alternative path had meant that we had avoided walking through the busy town. I realised that it had been a clever ruse, she hadn't wanted to be seen with me. A brick fell into my stomach, my mood darkening in the space of a second. She didn't want people to know about us.

What us? I thought. We're friends, nothing more. Yet. But for the time being, there was no "us". And there didn't need to be. I had gained a particle of her trust, and I wasn't going to ruin that by flaunting it and making her parade through the town with me. She was a Seam girl and she would get looked down upon whether or not she provided most of our district with food. She was merely saving herself the hurt feelings she would have encountered otherwise. I forced a smile on my face, not wanting to taint her surprisingly good mood either.

She turned to me as she dropped my hand, giving me an apologetic look as she did so. "I'm sorry its just.." she frowned slightly, seemingly not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," I replied gently, "I get it."

"It's just I don't want to spark anything, I don't want your mother to have another excuse to hurt you." She looked at me, her eyes taking on a steely glint. Her whole stance changed, as if she were readying herself to face an opponent. My mother, probably. My heart lightened, realising she had been looking out for me. She shifted her gaze over to my house, chewing her lip slightly again. She was nervous, and I knew why.

"Don't worry about her. I saw her at the wedding earlier, she won't be able to find her way home tonight the way she was drinking. Come on it." I gestured for her to lead the way, fiddling in my pocket for the key my father had given me earlier. After fumbling with it for a while, I managed to get the bakery door opened, pushing the heavy wood ajar so we could get in. I pointed for her to go on up the stairs, busying myself with cups and a saucepan as she did so.

As I boiled some milk on the stove, I could hear her light footsteps above me. If I knew the layout of my house correctly, I would guess that she was in the living room, looking at the pictures on our shelves. Pictures of Kade, Aidyn and I in our babyhood. Mother and father shortly after their wedding. All of us the day that Kade won the wrestling competition last year. Once the milk was just about to curdle, I poured it into two mugs, adding a drop of the brown powder from the secret box into each.

Carrying the mugs carefully, I made my way upstairs as quietly as I could. I wanted to see what was keeping her so interested as I was busy downstairs. Turning the last corner into the living room, I found out. She was sitting on the ground with her back too me, her head tilted gently to one side, a few gasps every so often as she turned to a new page. She had found my sketchbooks.

Setting the mugs on the little table in the middle of the room, I crept over to her, attempting to sit down beside her without making a sound. I got literally inches from her when she spoke. "Peeta, these are amazing. So much detail and precision. How do you capture such beauty on a flat page?"

Sitting down beside her with a sigh, I was resigned to the fact she had supersonic hearing. "How did you know I was behind you this time?" I asked sheepishly. She laughed quietly, before lifting her head and pointing to the mirror on the wall above us. "Oh!" I exclaimed, blushing slightly. She would have seen my reflection, even if she hadn't of heard me. I was determined to creep up on her some time, just to prove I could be quiet.

She turned to another page, this time a painting of a katniss root. Her eyes light up and she stroked the page, realising what it was. I looked away, not wanting her to see my deep red cheeks. I focused on the small television in the corner of our room, wondering what time it was. The Games were starting soon, and the television would flicker on by itself when the time came. I felt a small hand squeeze my arm gently. "Peeta?" A small voice sounded. I turned my head back to face towards her. "Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?" I said as I swallowed, my mouth suddenly very dry. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Why did you want us to be friends? Why do you try so hard to be nice to me when I can be so downright nasty? Why Peeta, can you just give me a straight answer so I can stop kidding myself that you actually want my friendship, and its just not a trick?" She looked at me with such a ferocity that in fact all the fear left my system, all I wanted to do was tell her the truth. All of it? Could I?

I took both her hands in mine, looking deep into her eyes. This was it. I took a deep breathe. "I do want your friendship. It isn't a joke, or a ruse, or a trick. It's as honest as the day is long. Ever since that first day of school, I've wanted nothing more but to be able to talk to you, to say I know you and that we're friends. Ever since that day, with your adorable braids and red checked dress, you've caught my mind and have never left it once. You're the missing ingredient in my recipe Katniss, you can't deny a baker his ingredients. So please don't. Just accept that I want this, and that on some level you do too." I said, squeezing her hands.

Somehow, during my expression, we had moved closer together, our foreheads nearly touching. A loud slamming from downstairs combined with the abrupt noise emitting from the now switched on television caused us to jump apart, letting go of each other and sitting feet apart rather than centimetres. I looked over at her, a dazed look in her face. "Peeta! Are you up there son?" I heard my father calling from the kitchen, the heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes, the television has just switched on." I called back, standing up and walking over to Katniss, extending a hand to help her up. She took it gently and pulled herself up, less gracefully than intended as I had to wrap both my arms around her to steady her. I looked down, smiling inwardly to myself as I remembered our embrace earlier on. She too looked up, her cheeks darkening at our proximity.

I led her over to the love-seat closest to us, seconds before my father rounded the door frame. "Hello son, Games started yet?" He hadn't noticed her, nor had he been listening to me either. I just nodded as he looked at me, his eyes averting their gaze to look down at the girl on the love-seat beside. "Hello, Miss Everdeen!" he greeted cheerily, "How is your leg healing up?" He smiled at her, letting on to me that perhaps that there was already a more friendly relationship between the two than I had though.

She smiled back at him kindly, "It's fine thank you. It got a bit infected but Prim cleared it for me." She said softly, her eyes darting around the room.

"And how is your mother, I hope she is keeping well?" He responded, predictably. Of course he would ask about her mother.

"She is well also, thank you. In fact I told her I would be back before the Games started as Prim will not be there tonight. So if you would please excuse me, and I'll come around tomorrow with a few berries sir, if you wish." she said politely, if a bit stiffly. My father simply smiled and nodded at her before lifting a mug of hot chocolate that I had made for Katniss. "Thank you for your hospitality Peeta." She said to me before making her way hastily down the stairs.

Clearing my mind of the haze that had filled it, I hurried after her, catching sight of her just as she half-ran through the door. "Katniss? Wait!" I called, hoping she would listen.

She did, and as I reached the door she ran back towards me. She cupped my face gently with her hands and softly and quickly pressed her rosy lips against mine in a chaste kiss, before running off again to her house.

**Hope this was okay :)**

**Review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess what?**

**I'm sick. AGAIN.**

**But I don't care, I got 3A's and a D (but that was in Physics so mehh) in my exams last week! :D**

**And they kissed! :o**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I stumbled back upstairs, my father calling my name from a mere distance, yet feeling so far away from me. My lips tingled, my head was spinning and my heart crashing against my ribcage. I wanted to run out the door and sprint down the road to the Seam, grabbing Katniss and pressing my lips on hers again. My pressed my shaking fingers to my mouth, the tingling intensifying as I imagined them to be her lips.

I paused just short of the door leading to the living area, taking deep breaths to slow down my racing heart. I could hear the blood gushing through my ears, her soft voice filling them with the gentle sound of her laugh. Images of her popped into my head; her small smile tugging up the corner of her mouth, the persistently loose strand of hair that swept across her forehead. I found myself itching to reach out and tuck it behind her ear, reaching out into empty space before me.

I heard voices from the television, Caesar Flickerman interviewing Seneca Crane and Plutarch Havensbee about the opening of the Games. Deep voices mumbled in the background as I walked into the room and made my way slowly over to the love-seat Katniss had sat in not ten minutes previously. "Are you alright son? You seem a bit pale?" My father's voice carried from across the room, again seeming like her was a million miles away instead of six feet. I raised my head to meet his, colour rising in my cheeks as his eyes met mine and he put two and two together, as a knowing look flashed in his eyes. "Good for you son." He stated simply, a small smile lifting his features.

I smiled back weakly, leaning into the seat and stretching. My muscles were aching, I noticed and I was shivering, yet it was a balmy evening. None the less, I focused on the television screen, catching a few of the words that tumbled from the Capitol men's mouths. "District Twelve tribute, Peeta Mellark.. he did well yesterday... Determined to get home after all.. guess his brother will be happy.." I looked over at my father, who had been looking at me.

He sat up, attempting to conceal a smile. "Darius told me about your trip to the headquarters. I guess you don't know what Kade said about you then?" He asked, offering me the second mug of hot chocolate. I declined, and shook my head in response. He took a sip of the cooling liquid and relaxed back into his armchair, "Caesar asked him did he have someone special to come home to, to which Kade answered yes. He surprised your mother with this answer, we didn't think he had had a romance with anyone. But then I knew he meant someone else. You, Peeta. He's coming home for you." He looked at me with a soft fondness. My father was truly my role model, the person I had always grown up wishing to be like. But now, after hearing what Kade had said, I now had two aspiring figures to look up too.

I stared off into space for a few short seconds, trying and succeeding to blink back the tears that were threatening to overflow at any second. I caught the change in picture on the television in my peripheral vision, and focused on the screen. They had started broadcasting the Games again, and for some unknown reason they flashed up the score the tributes received in training. Although, for those who had died, they replaced the number with the word "deceased". A cold-hearted reminder that only the strongest survive, the tributes with the highest scores.

I realised then that I did not even know my brother's own score. When I was younger, I had convinced myself that if ever my brothers or cousins were Reaped, I would watch the Games with such passion that they would make it back to us alive. But I had only watched yesterday's portion, not the interview, nor the training highlights. I wondered why Kade wanted to come home for me, I was useless. It reached the end of the string of images, Lillyian's pretty face flashing on screen with a cold, demeaning "deceased" stamped underneath.

I promised myself that in the next few days, I would bake a few loaves or convince my father to allow me to bake a small cake for the Fletcher family, to show them that Lillyian wasn't just another tribute, she was a hero. I studied the screen until Kade's face appeared. He looked different that the person I was accustomed to seeing every day. He had blue eyes, like every other merchant, but in this photo they seemed to sparkle, lighting up his entire face. His hair was an entirely different shade than mine was, his more darker than my own, and he was blessed to not have the sometimes frustrating wave mine held. In his photo however, his hair looked several shades lighter, and had been sculpted up with a waxy product. He looked great. I wondered how he had looked during his interview.

"His stylist, Portia I think her name is, has done wonders to that lad," my father laughed softly. Kade was always the scruffiest of us sons, forever tormenting mother with his ragged appearance. He didn't seem to care in the slightest, sometimes purposely falling in mud to dirty his trousers or tear his shirt on a rusty nail. I laughed at the memories, catching a brighter smile lift my father's face.

After all the pictures had ran through and Seneca Crane greeted the audience, the camera immediately zoomed in on the small camp of tributes gathered around the Cornucopia. It was not dark, but it wasn't the brightest of light either, which made it difficult to determine who was who unless the camera zoomed right in. There was movement amongst the tributes, two burly figures working on something within the empty monument. Their physical build instantaneously informed me that this was the infamous Career pack, the tributes who had been trained from day one to kill mercilessly and survive at whatever cost. I had only hoped Kade had stayed away from them.

The camera zoomed in even closer, allowing us to see one of the males lifting a few sticks of wood out of a medium sized backpack. He arranged them inside the mouth of the cornucopia, placing them in a lattice arrangement. The other tribute was riffling through three other backpacks, being assisted by another; this time a small but built girl. Eventually, she found what they were looking for and tossed the small box over to her cohort at the cornucopia. He lifted out a small stick, and struck it against the side of the box. They were building a fire. Luckily having came across dry wood and matches.

I wondered if Kade had anything other than the rope and plastic sheet in his back pack. My stomach had been twisting into knots with anxiety, wishing the camera would hurry up and focus on his. Luckily, I didn't have much longer to wait, as it flicked over to Kade after a few seconds. He had emerged from the small hole he had dug for himself in the ground and was crouching in the snow, his blonde hair barely visible under his hood. He held a knife in his right hand, a small knife in his left. He turned his head slowly, scanning the ground for something invisible to my eyes. He suddenly lunged forward, stabbing his knife into something in front if him. Swiftly, he wrapped the animal in the net and carried it back into his snow cave.

A fresh trail of blood followed him. I only hoped that he would have the sense to cover the betraying liquid before he got caught. He through the small bundle down into his cave before walking back to the trail, kicking fresh snow over the dark red circles. I sighed heavily in relief, not realising I had been holding my breath. I looked closely at the screen, in the area where he had kicked the snow from. Faintly, I could see thin blades of grass poking up from the white layer. I wondered why the snow was deep where Kade dug his hole, but not here.

He had jumped back into the pit, and was now unravelling the mesh in front of him. Miraculously, he had managed to spear a rabbit, the small creature now taking its last few breaths as my brother placed a hand on its soft fur. He closed his eyes and mouthed something to himself, aware that the cameras had microphones that could detect even the quietest of whispers. At that moment, he looked straight into the lens of the camera, his blue eyes flashing with emotion as he nodded gently to himself. My stomach lurched in that moment, the intensity which my brother glared at the nation with unsettling me.

Could Kade really kill someone as easily as he had killed the rabbit? Would the Games change him forever, like they changed Haymitch Abernathy? From all the Games I can remember, the victors had gone drastically downhill from when they won until they reached District Twelve in the victory tour. Of all the victors I can remember seeing stand outside our justice building, Finnick Odair from District Four seemed to be the happiest, smiling and posing for the cameras as Mayor Undersee shook his hand as he commiserated our District's loss. Deep down, I knew it was an act. In Panem, the Capital believes that everything is an act, you need to put on a show to win.

I felt sick, sick with fear and nerves for my brother. Would I ever truly see and talk to him again, or would it be a mere shadow of the man I once knew? I focused my attention back at the screen, trying to focus on my brother than the nausea I felt within me. He had finished skinning the rabbit in the time it had taken me to run through my thoughts, and was now lifting a bit of the plastic sheet that dipped into the hole. Behind it lay a small, dug out cavity. The entire thing was made of ice, not snow or earth like I had though. On closer inspection, I discovered that some of the snow had melted, most likely due to Kade's body heat. There was a distinct brown line met with patches of icy blue, alerting me that the "hole" Kade had found was more likely to be a river bank, where the water met land. It was just frozen.

Another miracle. He had wood and matches too. He set about lighting a small fire in the ice cavity, humming to himself as he did so. Instead of lightening thought, my stomach grew heavier with nausea, for what reason I did not know. Kade paused mid action, dropping the glowing match as he did so. I could hear footsteps, heavy on the crunchy snow below them.

A figure appeared in the corner of the screen, their head dropping down into the hole. They held a sharp, bloodstained knife in their hand as they smiled down at my brother, their hood covering their eyes and hair. I saw the fear in my brother's eyes as he stood there, trapped and waiting for his death.

My stomach plummeted, a hot feeling flowing up from my abdomen as I hurled for the bathroom, the nausea too much for me to handle any longer.

**Review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I woke up with my face pressed against a cold, hard surface. I lifted my head to see the familiar fluorescent whiteness of my bathroom; the eternally sterile environment that got bleached everyday by my mother, and in her absence, my father. I lifted a hand to my head, beads of sweat covering my brow as the movement exhausted my energy. I tried to focus my eyes on one spot in an effect to stop the world from spinning, but the fast moving picture before my eyes located in my stomach, and my head found the inside of the toilet bowl again with ease.

After a few minutes, my father walked in. I could hear him sigh gently as he knelt down beside me and began wiping the sweat from the back of my neck with a soft towel. I lifted my head tentatively, aware that my head was throbbing and the brightness of the room could send me back into the toilet. I turned my head gently to face my father, his kind face peering at me intensely. It was only now that I realised how old my father looked.

He was little more than forty, but the past few days had taken their toll on him; it was evident from the increasingly protruding bags under his eyes he had little sleep, matched with the coarse silvery stubble that covered his lower cheeks and jaw. Whether it was from the stress and fear over Kade, or the removal of my mother from our house, or perhaps even both, my father looked ten years older. I reached a shaky hand out and clamped it onto his shoulder, letting him know I was here, in the emotional sense. I couldn't go much further than the toilet at the present moment.

Having found that focusing on my father had let my eyes adjust to the brightness, I tried lifting my head slowly until I was sitting upright. When I was straight, I saw a tumbler of water inches away from me. I felt a tickling in my throat, now acutely aware of my thirst. I stretched for the glass, my shoulder blades and elbow cracking as I flexed my limb for the first time in what seemed to be a while. Gulping down the water, I felt it bubble uneasily in my stomach, but cared little as the itch in my throat was soothed.

I set the glass down and attempted to stand up. My legs felt strange, as though they were made of lead, probably from lack of use. I flexed them, but I couldn't drag them from under me rendering me helpless on the floor. I sighed, resigning myself to a night spent on the bathroom floor, when I felt my father gently tug me up from under my arms. Thirty or so years of hauling flour bags and heavy trays and batches of bread and cakes had left my father with a envious build, so lifting me was no hard task. He stood me upright and left go of me, though I swayed uneasily and could not steady myself. He took me by the arm once again and walked me to my bedroom, slowly pacing down the hallway so I didn't overexert myself.

We reached my room, and I managed to walk to my bed by myself as my father walked back to the bathroom. I glanced over at Kade's bed, the emptiness of the room getting the better side of me and a few stray tears escaped from the corner of my eyes. My father returned to the room, carrying a deep basin along with him. He walked over to me gently, sitting down beside me and wrapping an arm around me. He softly patted my back, humming a soft tune to himself. I took a breath, calming myself. Afraid to ask my question. "What happened to him?" I whispered, unable to speak in a louder voice.

"It was a Career girl. She'd abandoned the others yesterday when the cannon sounded, evidently not wanting anything to do with them. Seemingly, her and Kade were already acquainted and happily shared the rabbit he'd snared. I wonder where he learned to kill like that, no one but Katniss and the Hawthorne boy hunt. I just hope he keeps a clear head and doesn't let this girl interfere. I want him home, alive." With a shaky breathe, my father squeezed my arm and went to withdraw his hand. Only then did I feel a warm sensation trickle down my head and my own horror must have been reflected in my fathers eyes, as his shirt sleeve was bright with blood. Reaching up, I felt heat radiate of the large, wet patch on my head, a sticky substance coating my fingers.

I grabbed the basin from my fathers grip and lowered my head, the urge over whelming me as I felt the heat push up from my stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening. I was shaking violently now, my hands gripping the sides of the plastic basin, and my father rifled around the room in search of something, most likely a towel or sheet to wrap around my head. He eventually found what he was looking for; a jacket and a blanket, and proceeded to wrap both around me.

Hoisting me to my feet, he hurriedly but calmly ushered me down the stairs and out the door. He was taking me to Mrs Everdeen, I knew that much. What I didn't know was whether or not I wanted to go. On one hand, I knew it could do myself a load of damage if I refused to go and left myself to bleed out. But what if Katniss was there? Would she want to seem me after earlier? Of course I wanted to see her, albeit bloodied and vomiting, but nonetheless the desire was there. But did she feel the same?

Time had slowed down considerably inside my mind, a sure sign that I was in danger or passing out. Everything around me was passing at a snails pace,but I could feel my feet trip over themselves as my father hurried me across the town. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Katniss' door, my father knocking on the door, impatience kicking in as he muttered under his breath. She opened the door, clearly not expecting company at such a time. My father hurriedly spoke, his tone taking on a hint of fret as I was hauled into the main room of her house. I was gently pushed onto a chair as Katniss pushed my head between my legs. Luckily, she slid a bucket in front of me as I oh so gracefully emptied my stomach once more. A rush of blood flowed through my ears, muting out the exchange between my father and Katniss. I'll I could be certain of was that he left, squeezing my shoulder as he did so.

And then she was beside me, her face mere inches from mine. I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy, the floor below me seeming so much more appealing than sitting upright. I swayed, allowing my heavy body to drag me to the floor. I clutched at the hard wooden floor, wanting to sink in and relieve the pain that was pulsating through my head. A soft breeze blew in my ears, "Peeta?" A panic laced tone rang out loudly, too loudly for my head to cope,"Can you hear me Peeta? You need to sit up for me, please Peeta!" I felt hands tugging at my shoulders, too weak to lift my lead-like body. The same hands that had managed to pull me up from my sitting position in the meadow. I guessed I was too reluctant.

I heard a exasperated sigh, and a fiery flame of pain shooting across my head as the soaking wet bandage was ripped from my head, likely taking several strands of hair with it. The voice hand out again, this time from a distance. "Peeta, I need you to lie still for me. Your wounds infected, I think you have gotten something in it and its congealing around it. Just lie still and I'll try to clean it out." Her voice sounded, full of fret. I wondered why she was attending to me, and not her mother or sister who were capable and experienced. I guessed that she must have had some prior experience too.

A putrid smell filled the room as I felt a new flow of liquid run down my head and onto the ground in front of me. A horrible, yellow-green liquid was soon filling the area around me head, swirling with the fresh blood. I breathed through my mouth, trying to avoid the horrid smell as much as possible and avoiding being sick. Whilst it was painful and smelled awful, the pressure in my head had somewhat lifted, and I no longer felt as though the world was swaying under me.

I could hear her gagging slightly as she mopped up the pus and blood from my skull, trying her best not to be sick. She was sitting on my back, I was fully aware of it now. I coughed, hoping it would alert her to my attention, "Katniss? If you can get off my back, I'll try to sit on a chair if it will make things easier?" I asked, hoping she would let me sit instead of lying in my own bodily fluids. She eased herself up, clutching my hand as I attempted to move. Somehow, I managed to sit upright with out my head spinning. She tried pulling me up again, this time I allowed her to help me and we stumbled over to a chair.

Walking over to the bucket and lifting it, she carried it over to me and got down to my eye level. She looked at my fully, her expression apologetic and I immediately feared the worst. "I'm going to have to sweat the pus out Peeta, there's still quite an amount in your head." She stood up and placed a pot over the fire in her mantle-piece, boiling the water within. She grabbed the sheet I had been wrapped in and looking for my permission first, she began to tear it up into strips, quietly talking to herself. After the water had boiled, she carefully soaked the strips, and again looking at me apologetically, laid them on my scalp.

The pain was so intense it knocked the breathe out of me. White spots popped in my eyes as I felt the heat draw out the poisonous liquid from my head. I clenched my eyes and teeth shut and wrung the hem of my shirt, anything to stop me from crying out. After placing what seemed like the tenth strip over my wound, Katniss grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping to distract me. I opened my eyes and looked at her, pain and anxiety etched on her features. I longed to reach out and stroke her cheek, but the pain was too much and I left a shaky moan escape my lips.

After a period of time, she stood up and removed the strips. Almost all the heat left with them, though some was still latched on the the healing skin that surrounded my wound. I smelled a sharp, medical scent and felt an instant cooling spread across the back of my head and down the nape of my neck. "Okay Peeta, I'm going to see what's infected your head now, but I've numbed it down so you wont feel pain. You might feel some tugging when I stitch it up though." she warned, her voice shaking slightly.

"Have you ever stitched anyone up before?" I asked, hoping she said yes, that her mother had instilled some medical capability in her eldest daughter. Her silence spoke volumes, and I gulped. I only hoped she could stitch up wounds as accurately as she could shoot animals. I let my mind wander, trying not to remember our kiss.

After some length of time, I felt a tugging. I wondered how many times I would feel this as a result of this one wound. Nonetheless, it was over in no time, leading me to ask why it had taken her so little time. "It's shrank since mother stitched it up the other night. Only the top half had burst open. You had a bit of material lodged inside, it might have lead to the infection. Any idea where it came from?" She asked.

I suddenly felt me cheeks blaze with embarrassment, unwilling to tell her. But I knew I had no choice, not now since she was sitting in front of me at eye contact again, and I had a feeling she could tell someone was lying straight away. Sighing, I pulled at any remaining dignity I held. Which wasn't much to begin with. "Kade has this stuffed bear he's had since he were a little boy. He's always kept it and I took it to bed with me the other night, I missed him. I felt like he was still in the room, I could smell him off the bear.." I tailed off, avoiding her eyes. She cupped my cheek as I went to turn my head, feeling awkward under her gaze.

"Don't be ashamed Peeta. Hour loved ones are always with us, and sometimes you just need to hold something of theirs to remember that." her eyes flicked to her hunting jacket, and I realised then that the reason why it was so big on her was that it belonged to her father. My heart swelled, feeling for the girl. I looked back at her, blue eyes meeting grey.

She broke our intense eye contact to look over at her sofa. "I told you're father it would be best if you stayed here tonight, so I could get mother to check you when she returns. She and Prim are at the Hawthorne's, they should be back soon. I'll fetch some sheets so I can make you a bed." After cupping my cheek once more she left the room and walked into her bedroom, only to return minutes later with a light bed sheet and a pillow.

I felt very sleepy in those few minutes she was away, probably because she had mentioned "bed". She helped me walk over to the inviting sofa and once I had laid down on the pillow, she threw the sheet over me. She went to go leave, until I grabbed her hand.

"Stay, please." And she did.

**Review sil vous plait :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hopefully can get the next two chapters up tonight, I'm sick again so expect chapters all week :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I woke up some time later, the room dark from lack of light, artificial or otherwise. I was stretched along Katniss's couch, my legs curled under me to fit along the length. I could hear slow, deep breathing from somewhere close by, lulling me back to sleep. Looking down, I saw that Katniss had indeed stayed, and had fallen asleep on the ground beside me, her hand outstretched towards me. I wondered if she had fallen asleep holding my hand, as I had done so almost as soon as I lay down on the make-shift bed. I gently threw the blanket she had fetched for me over her still body.

The rhythmic beat of her breathing soon soothed me back into a restful sleep, dreams filled with ribbons and colour exploding behind my eyes. A scene from my childhood was relived in my sleep addled mind. It was a birthday, most likely Kade's as he ran around, chasing my father looking to know what type of cake we were getting that evening. We only had cake on reaping days and birthdays. My father just smiled and told him to be patient, he would find out soon enough. The scene then changed, to one of my family and I crowded around a table, my father's mother carrying a cake to the table. My paternal grandmother had passed away when I was nine, indicating this was an early birthday. Kade was visibly bouncing in excitement, the thrill of eating cake almost too much. Granny set the cake in front of me, and I knew then this was my 6th birthday; when Kade in all his eagerness blew out my candle and got a pummelling from mother once Granny left.

Whilst my dream didn't end on a particularly happy note, I woke up smiling, happy that I could retain memories of my brother, and could share with him when he returned. When I awoke for the second time, I immediately cast my eyes down to see if Katniss was still beside me. She was not, and the blanket had been tossed carefully back over my body as I slept. I suddenly felt very imposing, taking up the Everdeen's couch without even Prim to keep me company. I wondered if their mother was awake, and I could ask if she would tend to my wound and I could leave, unwilling to impose any longer.

After five minutes of debating whether or not I should move, Katniss came through the door, carrying a bag no doubt filled with freshly caught game. I looked up as she walked past me, remaining silent until she spoke first. "Good morning. Did you sleep alright? Prim stayed at the Hawthorne's last night, I should have woken you up to offer you our bed but you seemed at peace. I hope the couch was adequate." She spoke all this in a quiet voice as she walked back towards the door, carrying a rabbit and a sharp knife. I stood up, following her out into the fresh air.

"I was very comfortable, thank you. You should have went to your own bed instead of sleeping on the ground, I'm sorry I made you resort to such matters by asking you to stay." I apologised, ashamed that I had caused the girl discomfort. She shrugged and set about skinning the freshly shot rabbit. Such precision went into the movements she made, long sweeping motions, making sure she left no skin behind. I watched her, absorbed by the beauty of it. However sadistic that sounded, there was no denying that this was an art, something only so many could possess.

Little more than five minutes later she was done, and had walked back inside with a gesture for me to follow. "Sit down, mother's away to gather some herbs to treat your wound. She should be back shortly." She set about filling a pot full of water and put it onto her stove, adding a dash of a pungent herb and started to cut up the rabbit meat. She hummed softly to herself, so softly that it was as if she didn't intend on me hearing. She seemed to be struggling on a particular section of rabbit, perhaps trying to cut through tendons. I walked over to her and took the knife out of her hands, attempting to slice the meat.

She stood beside me, obviously not knowing what to do as she fiddled with a metal spoon. The silence between us was tense, the only noises that could be heard were the faint bubbling from the simmering water and the rhythmic movement of the knife. I thought back to the time I overheard her singing in the meadow. "You have a beautiful voice Katniss. You should sing more often." I looked up at her just in time to catch a gentle blush rise in her cheeks. She ducked her head, pretending to attend to the water, but threw a glance my way. I caught her eye and smiled at her; somewhat proud that I had caused that blush.

After a few minutes, she turned back fully to face me, "I can't remember the last time I sang in front of anyone, even for Prim.." She tailed off, her eyes betraying her and telling me that she could indeed remember the last time she sang. Her hands shook slightly, and I set down the knife and took her hands in my own. She inhaled a short, shallow breath, "My father sang to us, all the time. Everyone compares me to him, but I don't see it. I'm insignificant compared to him."

"Don't you believe that for one second Katniss. You're insignificant to nobody. Didn't I already tell you that?" I asked, aware there was a hint of frustration in my voice. Why couldn't she just understand that she had such a dazzling effect on people. She must have picked up on my frustration as she began to withdraw her hands from mine. I just held on tighter, unwilling to let her go.

Whilst she let me hold on, it was her turn to get frustrated. "You could be friends with anyone you wanted, any merchant girl would die if they had you're company. I hear them in school, desperate to find something to talk to you about. But you chose to befriend me, of all people. The girl everyone sees as being dangerous because I hunt, who remains closed to off to everyone because you can trust no one in this life. Why Peeta?"

I drop her hands gently, not wanting to push the walls she puts up around herself, the ones I thought I was breaking down. "Haven't I already told you why? Because something draws me to you, its like a gravitational pull that I can't deflect. Can you not see that you can trust me, that you don't have to go about your life guarding yourself? I see it in your eyes Katniss, you want to break down those walls that you've built up. And they've began to crack. Why can't you let me in?" I started off loudly, my voice gradually softening until the last question, where it was little more than a whisper.

She just looked at me, a glazed look covering her eyes. Hiding her emotions, blocking me out again. "Why do you want in?" She asked, her voice matching the volume of my own.

It was now or never. If I didn't jump now, when would I ever? Steadied myself, allowing just the tiniest of pauses. "Because I like you." I exhaled, unaware I was holding my breath. She blinked a few times, letting the information flush over her. After a few minutes of silence, I ducked my head. I knew reject when I felt it, only this time it was so much worse because it was Katniss. I didn't expect her to jump at the chance and admit she held feelings for me too, but I didn't expect an awkward silence either. I turned to leave, disregarding the need to get my wound checked.

"Peeta," she said after I turned. I turned again to face her, only to be met with her lips crashing onto mine, like they did the other day. This time however, they stayed there longer, and possible would have stayed for longer again had someone not bounded through the door.

We sprang apart at the noise, heat spreading through my cheeks and hers mimicking mine. Prim and Rory just stood there, looking from one another and from me to Katniss and back to each other. They then burst into peals of laughter which only heightened my blush. "Prim? Can I see you in our room, now, please?" Katniss asked through her teeth. The younger girl sauntered across the room, winking slyly to me as she passed.

After a few minutes of loud murmuring and indignant gasps, the two girls left their room and re-entered the living room. Just in time too, as the silence between the younger Hawthorne and myself was unbearable. The way in which he held himself was exactly like his brother, arrogant and self-sure. I tried to find something to say to him, but he held his chin in such a manner that I felt it unnecessary to hold a conversation with a mini-Gale.

The two children ran back out the door, Prim shouting something about taking Lady to the meadow. Katniss rolled her eyes and looked at me, a blush resurfacing on her cheeks. I went to speak when her mother appeared, a small basket laden with more pungent herbs like the ones Katniss threw into her pot. "Ah, good morning Peeta. I hope you slept well?" She asked. "I am sorry that I could not tend to you last night and saved you the inconvenience of not sleeping in you own bed." She said, regret lacing her tone. She looked up at me and I looked deep into her eyes, hoping to see a trace of the younger, happier Mrs Everdeen my father knew.

I could not find such a woman, only seeing a woman who has seen and lived through a hard life, who has battled with life and all the burnt loaves it has granted her. "Good morning, Mrs Everdeen. I slept very well, thank you. It was no inconvenience to me, more so one to yourselves. Thank you," I responded graciously, smiling politely at the older woman.

She returned my smile and lifted a medic box from the shelf nearest to her, "Let's check that would of yours, shall we?" she said quietly but welcoming, not at all detached like I had heard the Capitol doctors where like. I sat in the chair in front of her, closing my eyes as she began her administrations. I felt quite relaxed, knowing I was being treated by her expertise. Not that I didn't feel grateful to Prim and Katniss for their help on previous occasions, but their was something about their mother that only a professional could exude.

Only when I heard the deep voice of Gale did I open my eyes. Did I remember Katniss was still there. Did I think of our kiss. "Can we talk Catnip?" He asked, towering in the doorway.

**Hope you liked. Or did I move on too fast?**

**Review please :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wooooo well over 200 reviews, you guys are amazing!  
>I appreciate every single review, especially the long ones! :)<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

When I heard of Gale's request, I fought my hardest not to jump from my seat and go speak a few choice words to him myself. Katniss stood up from the armchair she had settled herself into not five minute ago, sighing heavily and not looking at nor her mother or myself she followed the dark haired man out of the door. I started to follow, my irrationality getting the better side of me, when I felt a gentle but forceful hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down into my chair.

"She won't appreciate you following her out there Peeta. As much as Gale can twist with her and stretch her mind like dough, I think she needs to speak her own mind and without anyone else's input." Her mother spoke in a melodic voice; a softer, lower version of her youngest daughters. I sat there quietly, breathing softly as Mrs Everdeen numbed my head once more and rechecked my wound. To do this, she had to undo my stitches, causing Katniss to have wasted her time last night. But I would rather have an uninfected head, and so I did not voice this.

After some time, I plucked up my courage to ask the elder woman something that had been playing on my mind. "Mrs Everdeen?" I asked softly. She made an welcoming noise in her throat, inviting me to ask her what I needed too. "When did you realise that you stopped loving my father and started loving Katniss and Prim's instead?" I hoped that my question didn't come across as rude or imposing, or that I was accusing her of anything. As I previously said, without Mr Everdeen there would be no Katniss, nor would there be a Prim; nor Aidyn, Kade nor myself. Or my mother, but that's another matter.

She sighed, seemingly haven taken offence. "It doesn't matter, Mrs Everdeen. I'm sorry, my curiosity sometimes gets the best of me. Please don't answer if it causes you any discomfort." I said, my voice guilt-ridden. A soft laughing, identical to Prim's tinkled softly as she pulled the chair next to me out and sat herself down.

She took my hand and cupped her other hand on my cheek. "Such as sweet man. Like you're father, exactly like him. My Micah has owned my heart, ever since the moment I heard him sing. He sang love, love for his family, his daughters, his friends, his district. And wherever his soul is now, he is still singing his love. Though no matter whom I married, your father has always had a place in my heart, a place that Micah nor my daughters can ever fill. I had always hoped that he would find happiness too. And he has in you and your brothers. You make him so proud Peeta, nothing you do could disappoint him." She spoke all this in a quiet voice, so quiet I wouldn't have thought she was speaking if I hadn't seen her lips move.

"How did you do it though, marrying into the Seam? How did you cope knowing all your friends now looked down on you, thought as you as nothing but "trash"?" I felt sick to my stomach asking her this, I couldn't imagine how anyone could have the audacity to call such a caring, loving woman as the one before me 'trash'.

She smiled slightly, the corners of her lips rising. "It wasn't easy. But one thing made it bearable. The love I had for Micah and my daughters. I wouldn't have had them if I stayed in the town." She squeezed my hand, concern flitting over her features. "How are you Peeta? I don't mean physically, I can tell that you are thriving. I mean inside, in your heart?"

It was now my turn to sigh. I felt that I owed this woman something more than lying to her. So where did I begin? "I guess I'm okay. Some nights I catch myself thinking 'I must tell Kade about..' and then realise he isn't there to listen. Or that he isn't there in our bedroom to wake me up when he goes downstairs for a snack. And sometimes I fear that he won't come home. He'll either be in a box, or the Capitol will have created a new person, his body just a shell to house the monster." I visibly shook as I told her, my voice shaking with every shaken breathe I took. She simply squeezed my hand, urging me to go on.

I looked down at my shoes. "I guess I'm contented that my mother's left. I don't live in the daily fear of putting my toe out of line, waiting for the torrent of abuse to flow from her mouth. But when I look at my father, all I see is a broken man. A man who has lost his son and now his wife, if he even had her in the first place. I sometimes just think that she married him simply for the convenience of the life that he could provide. That she had my brothers to keep my father happy so she could continue to live a life where she was provided for, in some way. That I'm nothing but an inconvenience." At this my voice cracked.

The elder women gently wrapped her arm around my shoulder, placing her hand back on my cheek to lift my head up to meet her eyes. Blue eyes on blue eyes. This woman was exceptionally strong, living a life only some would dare. "Don't you ever think that Peeta. You are so much more than an inconvenience. You've really made an impression on Prim, even if she hasn't shown it much recently. And Katniss smiles, something she hasn't done in years, that I haven't done in years either. You're the coal to her fire Peeta, she needs you to ignite her spark. Don't give up. On your brother, or your father. Or her." She smiled gently at me, and I met her with my own.

She immediately reverted back to her professional demeanour, if still friendly. "You're head seems to be just fine. Maybe there is hope for Katniss as a healer. Nonetheless, you will need to wipe the area with antibacterial solution every night." She handed me a small bottle with a turquoise gel held within and a small packet of cotton tissue. "Now, off you go, I'm sure your father is worried. And remember Peeta, you are welcome in our house at any time, if even for a chat. Or medical attention, whichever you need first." She smiled, the biggest smile I had seen grace her face.

I thanked her profusely for all her help, pushing in my chair as I stood up. I went to walk through the door when she called me again. "Peeta?" I turned my head back to see her, "Please, call me Elsie. And say hello to your father for me?" I nodded, returning the kind woman's smile. I promised myself that I would find Prim later this evening and spend some time with her, make up for my mother's disgraceful behaviour. I also had to make the Fletcher's a cake, so I decided to make Prim a few cookies at the same time.

I had created another new recipe, something that came to me the other night as I found myself lying wide awake, unable to sleep due to my fret over Prim and my mother's abuse. I needed a distraction and so turned to my favourite past-time. I'd always wondered how raspberry and mint would work together as a combination, and my curiosity light a fire within me. I headed downstairs, unable to contain my excitement any further. After a while spent mixing the relevant ingredients together, I tried both raspberry and mint together, a raspberry flavoured mix and a mint flavoured mix, making three separate, and very small cakes. We couldn't afford to waste anything, whether trying new flavours or not. After the cakes were cooked and cooled, I tasted them.

As it turned out, raspberry and mint to do not work well together. Though they are both sourced from plants and grow next to one another in the forest, they are too conflicting, too different to coincide harmoniously. But I'm sure with a bit of tweaking and work, they could work; and could result in something magical.

I mixed up a teeny batch of icing, separating what little mixture there was in half, and adding the juice from the raspberries and some puréed mint leaves. I smeared the raspberry topping on the mint cake and vice versa, and tasted half of each. This time, I was happier. This could work, with a different approach I could bond the two, make them harmonious. At this point, I must have been downstairs for some time, as my father had joined me. I asked him to sample each of the two little cakes that remained, and he seemed pleasantly surprised. "Make a batch of both, see how it goes. You can make it work Peeta." He said with a pat to my shoulder. Some how, I knew it wasn't just the cakes he was talking about.

I was now close enough to my house that I could see the delicate white smoke escaping from the bakery chimney. The weather was getting almost too hot for the ovens, and twice in the last few days I had needed to remove my shirt to handle removing the breads and pastries from the fiery chamber. I slowed down just as I approached the bakery, enjoying the last snippet of freedom I had before setting down to work. I loved working in the bakery, but not so much the shop, in which I was due to start work in in little over ten minutes. As I walked past, something caught my eye from within the forest.

I approached the fence, pausing first to listen for any indication that the wire was live, stepping close when I realised it unsurprisingly wasn't. I peered into the forest, trying to find what had so readily caught my attention and so easily ran away again. I scanned the trees, looking for some sign of life. When there it was. Little over thirty feet away from me.

Hawthorne. His arms around Katniss. Her arms by her side. His lips on hers, hers reciprocating back.

I saw red, the fury spreading and obscuring my vision from one corner of my eyes to the other. I grabbed the fence, thankful it was not carrying a jolt of electricity and bent the think wire into a twisted loop. Something, most likely the growl emanating from my chest, caught their attention. Katniss' face fell, her eyes glazing over with some emotion I couldn't place, that my brain wouldn't register. Hawthorne's smug smirk, his eyes cold and full of contempt. "Peeta?" Katniss said softly, her voice quivering. Usually, that sound would just about break my heart, but now I didn't care. My heart was breaking, but for a different reason.

I ignored her, turning away and walking the final few yards to the bakery door, taking the wooden wedge from underneath it and slamming the heavy wood closed. I grabbed everything I needed and delved into baking, not caring that I was supposed to be out front with Aidyn.

I mixed a batter up: a quick, constant beat sounding in the background. The rhythmic swirling of the mixture lulling me into a calm I only felt when I was confined in this room. After the cake mix was done, I changed to making a dough, stretching the elastic substance in my hands, feeling my muscles tense as I strained them to push the dough out. Soon my mind had numbed, I was mechanically going through the steps I was programmed with. Though my head was at peace, my heart was in pieces.

I finally registered the beating sound, It was matched with a shaken voice, the owner of which had blatantly been choking back tears. I didn't need to answer the door to know it was Katniss out there. I didn't open the door. I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, that she had found love with someone else and I was left to battle on. I waited until the knocking stopped and I could hear faint footsteps on the gravel outside.

Placing the trays of dough and batter into the oven, I heard another person call my name; this time a softer, more welcome voice. But not welcome for long. "Peeta..? Help.." And then I heard a thud. And felt a sharp, searing pain spread up my arm.

**I am so stupid it's unimaginable. Saved this chapter as "chapter 27" when in fact it's chapter 28 and I couldn't find it anywhere on my laptop. And then in all my anger started to re-write. Then after writing 1700 crappy words as a replacement I found this again. I also wiped out 23 pages of my coursework today, woo-fricking-hoo.**

**I hope you like this chapter more than I do.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Glad you liked the previous chapter; keep up the long reviews, they keep me so motivated! :)**

**Nearly at Chapter Thirty, if I can get to 245-250 reviews by the end of Chapter Thirty I'll post a double length chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

I looked down to see seared and blistering flesh, still feeling the fire from the oven lick and twist it's way up my arm. I could feel the heat roll of my arm in waves, the top few layers completely singed away. I pushed my own anatomical pains to the back of my mind, concerned solely for the small, blonde girl that had just collapsed on the floor of the bakery.

Prim had curled up in a ball, her blonde hair spread out like a halo around her head, like the angel she was. Her small hand was clenched around a delicate blue feather, her hands white as if she were clenching them in pain. I ran my eyes over her, inspecting for any obvious physical damage or bleeding. Once I was sure there wasn't any, I gently placed my fingers on Prim's neck, searching for a pulse. After a few minutes, I was yet to feel the rhythmic beat that I should, and I grew frantic. "Aidyn! Aidyn!" I shouted, my panic fully blown as I still couldn't find a pulse. "Aidyn!" I shouted once more, hoping my brother could hear over the crowd in the store.

I kept trying different places on Prim's neck, any hope of finding even the slightest of beats diminishing with every failed location. Just as Aidyn bounded into the kitchen did my fingers connect with a jolt. I kept my fingers in the same place, an incredibly slow heartbeat throbbing underneath. I could have cried, the overwhelming relief flooding over me. Aidyn had approached and was kneeling beside me, one hand placed on my shoulder and the other sweeping Prim's hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, fluttering every so often as if she were blinking in her sleep. Aidyn sighed and stood up, walking to the far side of the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" A timid voice floated over from the door leading to the shop. Leesa was standing there, looking visibly shaken and clutching onto the door frame. I nodded, exhaling deeply and waved for her to come over. Listening to the eerie silence only alerted me to the fact that there were no customers in the shop, and Prim's breathing was deep and even. Something I hadn't noticed in my frenzy. Leesa dropped to her knees on the opposite side of Prim to me. She placed her hand on my arm, rotating it so she could examine the burnt flesh. She was training to become a healer. "What happen your arm, Cheesebun?" she asked softly, a worried edge to her voice. Leesa and I had nicknames for each other, she called me Cheesebun and I called her Pancake. It was our affection showing through for each other, something I knew Aidyn really appreciated.

"I'm not sure. I think when I heard her collapsed I jumped and my arm slipped into the fire." I looked down, not really concerned about the growing blister that was covering my arm. My attention kept flitting back to Prim, and to Katniss though I tried to push her from my mind. I didn't want to see the replay of her embrace with Gale, her soft lips enveloping his. I pushed the thought down with an angry shove and looked back at Prim. Aidyn came back over and knelt down beside us again, wrapping Prim's small body with a soft downy blanket.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked me, and I replied with just a shake of the head. I couldn't see anything wrong with Prim, yet she had just collapsed on my floor and now seemed to be asleep, and deeply so. All in a matter of seconds.. Deep sleep..

"Sleep syrup! She has to have taken sleep syrup!" I shouted, frantically throwing my head towards hers and sniffing, trying to detect the unique smell of the anaesthetic syrup. When I was younger and had a stomach or head ache, my father would slip in at night time and give me some of the sweet tasting gel that would tide me over into a pain-free sleep, allowing me a blissful sleep until my aches and pains wore off. But I couldn't smell the distinct aroma I associated with my childhood. "She hasn't swallowed any, I can't smell it on her breathe. How else could she have fallen asleep though?" I asked out loud, perplexed.

"Because she's been hit with it.." Leesa answered me solemnly. Her face looked grave and she stared down at the younger girl's back. I leant over her and cast my eyes down and saw a thin metal tube lodged her back, just below her ribcage. The end of the tube had three feathers attached, one blue and two grey. The other blue feather was in Prim's hand. I looked up at Leesa, my shock reflected back at me in her glassy, watery eyes. I grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it as Aidyn lifted the small girl and secured her in his arms.

"I'm going to take her to her mother. Leesa, can you look at Peeta's arm and patch it up, that's one nasty burn you have there kiddo. When you're done, go tell father, he's upstairs sleeping. Then come down to the Seam and tell Mrs Everdeen what happened. Leesa, you come down too alright, you might be able to help and she's invaluable to watch." I nodded in response, Leesa mimicking my movements. Aidyn smiled grimly, "See you in a bit then." He called as he all but ran from the door.

We sat there staring after the two retreating figures for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. I realised I still had Leesa's hand in my own, and I squeezed it gently to bring her attention back to me. "She'll be alright. Her mother will look after her." I whispered, not fully believing it myself. She laughed gently, shaking her head while enveloping me in a hug, carefully dodging my arm.

"I'm not worried about Prim, Elsie Everdeen's the best healer in the district, of course she'll be alright. I just wish Aidyn would hurry up and bring a loaf home some day. He'd make a great father, and I know he wants it too. He's just afraid. Selfish of me, I know, but I can't helping wanting what I do." She looked at me sheepishly, feeling bad for diverting the situation away from Prim. I just smiled, laughing at the dear girl.

"Why don't you bring a loaf home then Pancake? There's plenty out in the bakery, all you would have to do is grab one now and take it home." I said suggestively, hoping she would take the jump and marry my brother.

"I couldn't do that, could I? Wouldn't he feel affronted, that I had taken the man's job?" she said, pulling a face at the last part. Aidyn and she had a running gag that women belonged in the kitchen and men belonged everywhere else, and Aidyn was the 'man' in their relationship. She lifted my arm and began to gently prod at the blackened surface. I yelped here and there, cringing when she prodded a particularly fiery spot. She stood up and went to the cupboard containing the emergency first aid supplies. She sat back down and began humming to herself as she wiped an anaesthetic wipe over my arm.

"Maybe that's what he needs, Leesa. I think he's worried that you aren't ready, that you'll say no and make him wait. I know he's ready, so why don't you show him you are too?" I replied, squirming slightly as she peeled back the skin.

She looked up at me, uncertainity in her eyes. After a moments thought though she ducked her head, but not before I caught the the glaze in her eyes switch to one of excitement, of pure joy as she watched the evening unfold out in front of her, my eyes not seeing what she is. "What kind of bread should I use?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to act as blasé as possible, but I could see through her. She didn't even need to ask that question though, we both knew Aidyn's favourite.

"Sesame and tomato!"

We both said in unison, starting to laugh at the coincidence. It started off as just a titter, until my stomach was aching with laughter and I was wiping tears from my eyes. I was over the moon at the prospect of Leesa finally marrying my brother. After drying her own eyes she went back to work treating my arm. A few minutes later, she was humming to herself, and I spoke. "Pancake," I said, and she lifted her head so her eyes met mine. She smiled at me, questioning evident in her upturned eyebrows. "I really am so thankful my brother met you. You'll make the perfect wife for him, and the perfect mother when you make me an uncle." I said, tagging on the last bit to make her laugh.

"Oh Peeta," She said through her laughter, "I really do love you, I can't wait until I can call you my brother in-law." She hugged me again, and this time I threw both my arms around her, not caring about my burn. Thought it hurt. A lot.

"What's all this now? Does Aidyn know you too are getting cosy?" My father joked from behind, obviously well rested if he was cracking jokes. He came over to us and lifted my arm, inspecting it as if it were a piece of fine jewellery. "Did you plunge your arm in the fire son?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

I smiled tightly, not wanting to tell my father about Prim. He loved her, that much was obvious. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and he treated her like the daughter he never had. I could only hope that Leesa and Aidyn, or even I myself one day, could provide him with a grand-daughter that he could love just as much. "Prim got shot by a dart, and when she collapsed on our floor the thud made me jump and I burned my arm. We think it was laced with sleeping syrup. Aidyn has taken her down to her mother." I could see my father's features fall as he took in the information. "We're going down to see her after Leesa patches me up."

I turned my head to face Leesa, a small smile still on her face as she worked on my arm. I felt mischievous in that split second, and I knew my father needed cheering up. "But there is some good news." I said softly, as Leesa's head shot up and she looked at me, her eyes wide open. "Leesa's going to bring a loaf back home to their house tonight." I smiled at the woman, her mouth opening slightly in her shock. My eyes flicked from her to my father, who's expression matched hers identically. Seconds passed without change.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, reaching down to grab his future daughter in-law in a bone crushing bear hug that only my father could give. Soon, all that could be heard was the peals of laughter escaping from Leesa and my father's deep chuckle, and my facial muscles hurt from all the smiling I was doing.

"You can't tell him though, neither of you!" she said, looking at the both of us expectantly.

We reassured her, my heart feeling a whole lot lighter than it had been not fifteen minutes ago as I watched my father and Leesa chatter excitedly in front of me. At least two people could be happy with the person they loved.

I only wished that Kade were here to witness it too.

**No Keeta in this chapter, sorry! But I felt that I needed to have a chapter where Leesa was more than just a bystander, I hope you liked it! :)**

**Review review review! :***


	30. Chapter 30

_**STUPID CINEMA IN MY TOWN DOESNT SHOW THE HUNGER GAMES!  
>MUST TRAVEL TWENTY-SEVEN MILES TO SEE IT, (and I can't drive..Yet! My 17th is in two weeks ;D)<br>GAH!**_

_**Also. I don't respond well to negative feedback, even though its meant as a critique, I just don't. **_

_**Please enjoy though!**_

**Chapter Thirty**

Sometime ago, I had started to fidget, picking at the straying hem on my well worn trousers, the hems of which were torn and ragged, but the material was light enough to keep me cool in the heat. I would jump slightly when I heard a noise, anxious to get down to the Seam and see if Prim was alright. I must have frustrated Leesa to some great extent, but the kind woman just kept her head down at the task in hand and would flash a knowing smile at me every so often. After lathering my burnt arm in cooling ointment and gently wrapping it in a clean bandage, Leesa finally declared me fit to leave. "Okay Cheesebun, off you pop. Remember, tell Aid that I feel sick, and suggest he come home." she winked at me, eliciting a small chuckle from me.

As much as she was quiet, Leesa was scheming too. In a kind way though, she schemed so that the best would happen. Like on Kade's birthday last year, she had everyone "forget" so that she could through a surprise party for him. Even if it was only a small cake and a few cuts of meat that Father had traded for that day especially, it mean the world to Kade. He and Leesa got on so well, they were truly like brother and sister. She was heartbroken when he was reaped, picking the pieces of herself up only for her sisters wedding. I just hoped that Aidyn could do the one thing that would put all the pieces back together more sturdily. Though only Kade coming home would truly heal Leesa.

"Will do Pancake. Make sure you take that loaf home with you!" I reminded as I hurried through the door, knowing fully well that it was unlikely she would forget such an important object but yet feeling the need to remind her. She truly lived up the the blonde jokes sometimes, for she could forget her head if it wasn't screwed on. I laughed to myself at the preposterous image in my head of Leesa walking away with her head and before I knew it I was outside the Everdeen's, having ran from the bakery.

I knocked the ajar door, not wanting to just burst in uninvited. "Come in, Peeta," Mrs Everdeen's soft voice called. I slipped through the crack, not wanting to push the door open any further than it needed to be, knowing that it was only opened so far for a reason. As I n eared her work station that I myself had laid upon, Mrs Everdeen looked up at me. "Thank-you, Peeta, so much." She said solemnly, grabbing my good arm with her hand and squeezing it gently. "Had she gotten her a few minutes later she might not have woken up again." Her voice trembled slightly as she relayed this to me. The severity of what she had just said hit me full blow and I struggled to breathe. Sucking in shallow breathes, I grabbed the back of the chair in front of me, gripping it so hard my knuckles turned white.

I felt someone come behind me and grab my shoulders, kneading small circles on the surface with their hands. "Come on now Peet, over to the chair, there's a good lad." My brother's voice was low and thoughtful as he steered me towards the small armchair across the room. When I had sat down and my breathing had settled, I noticed my father for the first time. He was sitting quietly, almost asleep by the soft sounds emitting from his nose and mouth. I'd wondered where he'd gone as Leesa tended to me. Guess I knew now. I remembered my task, and turned to my still standing brother.

"Aidyn, Leesa's came down with something. I walked her back to your house but I think you should go home, to take care of her. I'll let you know what happens here, and I'll make sure to fed father if he isn't up to it." I looked my brother in the eye, and I could see that he too was very tired, obviously losing sleep over something. "Go on, go look after her," I urged gently, hoping it wouldn't raise any suspicion. I didn't want to ruin her surprise after all.

He just nodded and looked as if her were mulling over something in his head. After a few seconds he clapped me on the shoulder and walked over to my father, whispering something indistinguishable from where I sat but making the older man smile and nod. I wondered what my brother was planning. I watched him as he walked out of the door, softly bidding farewell to Mrs Everdeen. She returned his well wishes in equal volumes, her eyes focused on her daughters steadying breathing.

No less than two minutes after Aidyn left, the television in the corner of the room flickered on. It was the start of the mandatory viewing slot. I felt like I was imposing in the Everdeen's and went to waken my father properly and head back to the bakery, when a softer voice spoke from the far corner of the room. "You don't have to leave, you can stay here if you wish. I know Prim would be pleased if you did." I turned my head in the direction of her voice. Katniss emerged slightly from the door which led to her bedroom. She must have been watching for some time. I turned my head back to my father who was intently watching the elder woman. I knew he didn't want to leave, so I sat back down beside him.

Ignoring Katniss, I focused on the television. They were showing footage of the huge District One Career tribute break someone's neck with his bear hands, and I hoped Kade stayed well away from him. I didn't want talk to Katniss, much less think about her. It hurt too much and I was already a mixed bags of feelings; nerves for Leesa, fear about Prim, even more fear for my brother. I didn't need to add "teenage heartache" to that list. I heard her come and sit down in the seat I had vacated, catching her curling her legs up to her chest in my peripheral vision.

I watched the screen as the camera jumped from the hovercraft lifting the dead tribute to my brother. He was with the girl again, the Career. I had a really bad feeling churning in my stomach. Something was telling me that tonight's viewing was not going to end well. I focused on the background, noticing that the snow had melting even more than the previous day. I noticed that Kade and the girl where now sitting outside the hole that Kade had dug, for it was now filled with slushy liquid and would not be the most inviting environment to settle in. The dull light had brightened as well, bringing my attention tot he mass of trees that loitered in the background, an eerie fog surrounding them.

Something about the fog was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I let my mind ponder as the microphones picked up the conversation that was flowing between the two tributes on screen. "My father's a baker in Twelve. I know he wants us to run it when he reaches a certain age, but I know in my heart that it is my younger brother's wish. He's the best of us all, sometimes I think he's even better than my father." He looked up into the nearby camera, an apologetic smile creeping over his lips when he realised that our father was most likely watching and listening to every word. My father chuckled slightly, shaking his head at his middle son, whispering something along the lines of the truth under his breath. Kade turned back towards the girl, "I want to be a woodworker, use my creativity for something else other than cake making." he said, almost sounding as if he regretted saying this out loud.

The girl noticed his expression and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in her own. "I know how you feel Kade. My father's renowned in Four for his net's, and my mother for her shell jewellery; they've taught me both skills, but all I want is to be a fisher-woman." She was from the fishing district, District Four. She must have been exceptional in training if she was thought to be a Career. "I want to be out in the sea, on a boat, diving and swimming in the ocean. Like my uncle taught Finnick to do." She looked out to a distant spot, tears welling in her eyes. It was now my brother's turn to squeeze the girl's hand.

"You said he's your cousin?" he asked her, stroking one of the many braids that her hair was pulled into, tinkling with the shells that dangled at the end. She nodded, a small sniffling noise sounding. "And you don't see him much, do you?" he asked softly. This time she shook her head, and a loud sniffling noise sounded. Finnick Odair was the victor in the 65th games, and was and most likely still is a Capitol heart-throb. He is almost always on "official" Capitol business, though the rumour is that this so-called business occurs in the beds of Capitol women, who's husbands are extremely wealthy.

Kade comforted the sobbing girl, his arm curled around her shoulders as she pulled herself into a ball beside him. Feeling her shaking, and not just due to her body-wracking sobs, Kade squeezed her one last time before standing up. "I'll go get the blanket, Raye; I'll be back in a moment." He told her softly, before running out of the shot of the camera.

The Gamemakers soon remedied this though, and lens panned out, and I could see trees close by. A thick, dense forest was literally twenty feet from where Raye sat, and I wondered how the Gamemakers had disguised it so well. I watched the girl as she wiped her eyes, wiping away any trace of the tears she shed over her cousin; she was probably well aware of his lifestyle. She started humming to herself, playing with the zipper on her thick white coat. A pristine white coat.

That didn't stay pristine for long. A knife hurtled towards her, slicing through the air as if it were butter. The thrower must have had exceptional aim, as from twenty feet away they managed to pierce Raye in the heart. A Career most likely. Career killing Careers this early on? Kade had no hope. The girl toppled over, the life gone from her body as quickly as the knife pierce it. The snow around her turned a deep red, and she convulsed slightly.

I heard an animalistic growl from the forest, and saw the large District One Career stumble from the forest, my brother holding onto his back with his arms around his neck. He must have been trying to strangle the Career, but with neck muscles like that it was futile. He couldn't win, he was going to be killed. They battled on for a few minutes, until suddenly, Kade hurled himself over the Career, maintaining his grip around the boy's neck. Kade was strong, he's been wrestling and listing heavy flour sacks from no age. But to pull a man that large down was astonishing. Even more so was the sickening crack that could be heard as the Career's head colliding with a large rock, snapping his neck in two.

Two cannons sounded. Looking horrified, Kade leapt off the ground and hurried over to Raye, pulling the knife that murdered her from her chest and throwing it into his backpack, which he then lifted from the ground. "You can swim now, Raye." He said as he kissed her forehead softly before taking off into the deep forest again.

The camera flicked to the Cornucopia, and my own eyes flicked to my father who looked ghastly pale. He caught my eye and blanched slightly, grabbing my hand in his own. I felt someone staring at me, and I caught Katniss's eyes as they met mine. Wet, holding unshed tears like my own did.

A small scuffling could be heard, followed by a low moan.

Prim was wakening up; just as Leesa and Aidyn burst through the door, a mix of horror and delight displayed on their face.

"What..happened?" A small, tinkling voice could be heard.

_**Guys guys guys, go listen to Levels in Reverse, NOW! :O**_

_**^ Nothing to do with this fic, it just gets my siked for summer **_

_**Hope you liked, please review! :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Browniangel, you post the nicest reviews! :)**

**I promised you an extra long chapter if we got over 250 reviews, so here we go!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Both Katniss and I jumped at the sound of Prim's voice, leaping over the the work surface the small girl was lain on. Katniss began to stroke her sisters loose strands of hair, tucking them behind her ears and whispering to her softly. I gently took Prim's hand, glancing down at her and tears leaked from her eyes. At the same time, her sister and I reached up and wiped away the fresh tears from her cheeks. I looked up at Katniss, catching her eye. I could see the pain behind the grey storm, but whether or not I wanted to discuss it was out of the question. It was all about Prim in this current moment of time and what had happened to her. "Primmy? What happened, little duck?" Katniss asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Prim made an attempt to sit up, and with Katniss' and my help we pulled her into a sitting position. I moved to stand behind Prim so she didn't fall back, keeping my hand on her shoulder and squeezing it to remind her that I was still here. She started to cough, her throat dry from not being used. Leesa ran to the tap and filled a glass with cool water, and carried it back to Prim, her hand shaking slightly. Prim greedily took the glass and gulped down the water, throwing a thankful look to Leesa as she handed the glass back to her. She coughed once more to clear her through before talking.

"I don't really remember. I was with Rory but Posy ran a fever and Hazelle said it would be better if I went home, in case I caught something. But I took a detour to come see you Peeta, I haven't seen you in so long. And then I felt a prick in my side and the feeling myself fall onto a hard floor. And now I'm at home. Have I been asleep? My head feels groggy like I've slept for a day." She finished, mumbling to herself slightly at the end, swaying at the same time. She nearly fell forward onto the ground, but I managed to catch her in time. Laying her back down on the table, she didn't object.

"You came into the bakery, Primmy. I was baking and didn't notice you until you collapsed. You'd been shot with a dart filled with sleeping syrup." I admitted sheepishly, "I shouted for Aidyn to come help, I couldn't find a pulse for a while. He carried you down her to your mother while Leesa bandaged my arm." I held my arm out to show Prim my burnt arm and she immediatley lunged forward to look at it, sending her head spinning again and her body nearly on the floor. Aidyn caught her before she could fall though, and she gripped onto my hand.

"Why was I shot? I haven't done anything wrong.." Prim began before the tears started to flow thick and fast. Her breathing began to quicken, much like mine had early and we stepped back to allow Mrs Everdeen to tend to her daughter. Katniss left the room and went back into the bedroom she shared with Prim, re-emerging with a soft, greying blanket which she handed to her sister. The younger girl held the blanket to her face, inhaling deeply and shuddering as she exhaled. Katniss gave her sister a hug, which was reciprocated gladly. Seeing the two sisters together was a strange sight. They were nothing alike physically, nor in demeanour, but seeing them together and you knew they were sisters.

I watched my father talk to my brother and soon to be sister in law. I wondered idly if they had already had their toasted and came over here to tell everyone the good news. But then I remembered the worried look that had crossed both the couples' faces, mixing in with the happiness that radiated off their faces. I pushed down the worry that was building in the back of my mind and looked on at the happy couple. They were perfect for each other, I couldn't have been more sure of anything in my entirety. I'd always wondered would I feel happiness like that, and I guessed that it wouldn't be with Katniss anyhow.

I heard a soft whisper from beside me. "Meet me outside your bakery soon after midnight. Please Peeta." I hadn't even notice Katniss come to stand beside me, and the days earlier events didn't stop my heart from revving up at the sound of her voice. I considered her request, knowing that if I agreed, I would have to listen to the girl I loved tell me she was in love with someone else. But if I didn't meet her, I would never forgive myself for being ungentlemanly-like. It was out of courtesy that I accepted. I nodded stiffly, and heard the sigh that escaped from the slender girl beside me. I don't know why, but my hand reached down and gently squeezed hers. I looked down to meet her eyes again, a strange calm filling her steely grey eyes. I broke contact with her, nodding as I did so and walked over to my family. We decided now it was appropriate to go, leave Prim with her mother , and I knew Aidyn was dying to tell us something. I gave him as innocent a look as I could muster, as he eyed me carefully.

I walked back over to Prim. "Primmy? I need to go, but if you want I'll come see you tomorrow?" She nodded, her face still in the blanket. She leaned into me, wanting a hug obviously but not wanting to give me one herself. I wrapped my arms around her gently, and after a pause she flung her arms around me and started sobbing uncontrollably again. I stroked her back, calming her down. Mrs Everdeen looked on fondly and I smiled at her as I laid Prim back on the table. "Bye, Mrs Evergreen. Is it alright if I come back down tomorrow?" I asked softly.

She laughed, "Of course Peeta. And what did I tell you. Elsie, not Mrs Everdeen." She chided gently before walking over to my father and throwing her own arms around him in her own embrace. I guessed that my own look of shock was reflected on everyone else in the room's face, and Leesa even inhaled a bit in shock. Before things got too much weirder, I nodded again to Katniss, signalling that I would see her later and walked through the front door, followed by Leesa and Aidyn.

"What was that!" Aidyn exclaimed once we were back in the town and out of earshot. "Our father openly hugging Elsie Everdeen! And he hasn't even heard about mother yet!" I stopped in the middle of the road, my mouth open slightly. What was there to hear about mother? As much as I resented my mother at times, I still cared. She had carried and given birth to me after all. I didn't want to hear that she had been hurt. Aidyn must have noticed my face and lack of following them, and spoke again. "You're not going to like what we have to tell you Peeta, but I can't tell you now.

At home, when father's there too. Now come on." Aidyn turned around again and strode off towards our house. His shoulders took on a haunched appearance, signalling he was stressing over something. I caught Leesa's worried expression and raised an eyebrow, to which she only shook her head. "Later Cheesebun, not in the middle of the town." She whispered, placing a hand on my back and gently steering me forward.

It was some time before father did return. We had drank two cups of tea and made the dinner before he walked up the stairs, smiling slightly to himself. "Hello, everyone. What have you made for dinner?" He asked as he sat down, Leesa setting a steaming plate of stew in front of him. He looked up at her, smiling gratefully and winking knowingly at the blonde. She smiled at him, telling him to shush as she set the plate down. She hadn't proposed then, not if she was silencing my father. Excitement built in my stomach regardless, knowing something was going to happen sooner or later.

We all sat down together, silent for ten minutes as we wolfed down our meal. I hadn't realised but I was quite hungry, the fear I felt for my brother and Prim replacing the physiological need for food. All was quiet until Aidyn pipped up, "So, Elsie Evergreen seemed quite comfortable in your company" he said to my father, a teasing tone inflicting his voice. My father sighed slightly and set down his fork, lifting a stale bread roll instead.

"I don't know what you mean son, we are simply old acquaintances," My father replied coyly. He could be as serious as he wanted at the best of times, but my father knew how to handle a joke. It came with having three brothers and three sons. "Never you mind about me son. What's this I hear about the need for a loaf of bread tomorrow morning?" he asked casually.

Leesa blushed a furious shade of pink, giggling to herself as her nerves showed. Aidyn nearly choked on the mouthful of bread he had just bitten off. "Is that how you're playing this game?" He asked between coughs. I just laughed, the bewilderment of the entire day finally getting to my head and sending me mad. Leesa joined in with my laughter, until we were all laughing so hard the tears fell.

My father grabbed both Leesa and Aidyn's hand and stopped laughing, trying to look sombre for a minute. "I really am so happy for you both. I wish you both the very best." He squeezed their hands and let go, smiling to himself once more. I stood up and cleared the plates off the table, carrying over fresh mugs so we could have tea.

Aidyn looked like he wanted to say something, but he did not know how to. "What's wrong Aid?" I asked. He sat there silently, twiddling his thumbs as he mused over something inside of his head. He looked as though he were fighting some internal battle, deciding whether or not to tell us what was on his mind. Leesa grabbed his hand from across the table, and this was all it took to spur him on. He coughed, still looking like he didn't want to share the information he withheld, but knowing he had too.

My stomach dropped, knowing this was the thing about mother he was referring to earlier. I sat down, my legs shaking with fear, not sure I wanted to hear this. He grabbed his mug and focused on the tea leaves swirling inside. "Well. We were walking back towards here, planning on grabbing a loaf and toasting now. But we thought we would leave it until tomorrow, until we knew Prim was alright. We turned and headed towards the Everdeen's. And then we saw Mother walking up towards the Village. So we followed, I mean what business would Mother have up there. We saw her approach a house, Haymitch Abernathy's. She walked in and didn't come out after five minutes. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you." He looked up at my father, apology filling his features.

My father sighed again, grabbing Aidyn by the shoulder and squeezing it. "I know son. I know about her and Haymitch. That had been going on for a lot longer than the last few days. I guess I just didn't want to accept it." He sighed again, a smidgen of a tear leaking down his cheek. I guessed that this was the first time he had realised that Mother truly didn't love him, not if she was seeing Haymitch Abernathy behind his back. It made sense now, the endless supply of white liquor.

Leesa stood up and walked around to crouch down beside my father, who was now focused on a smattering of crumbs on the table. She looked at Aidyn and he nodded, obviously agreeing to a silent question. She rested her hand on my fathers, "If you want Henderson, we will stay the night." My father nodded, taking hold of the young woman's hand.

"You're a sweet girl, Leesa. You are the perfect addition to this family, someone who wants to be here. Thank you for everything you have done for this family." And with that, my father stood and walked off in the direction of his room, muttering something about coming back soon and needing to look for something.

After clearing up in silence, we walked into the living room and sat down to watch the highlights of tonight's segment of the Games. After Raye's murder, the camera stayed away from Kade and instead focused on the small whippet of a boy from district nine. We didn't pay much attention, instead opting to play a game of cards. We were on our fifth game when father returned to the living room, Leesa having won all the previous games and not letting Aidyn forget, "Come on Aid! Can't let you're wife to be beat you at a silly card game, four times none the less!" She said sweetly as she kissed my brother. I turned my head to look at my father, who was holding a small box in his hands.

"Leesa?" He asked, calling the girl over as he sat down in the near by armchair. She shuffled over to the chair and knelt beside the elder man. "I want you to have this. Imogyn doesn't care for it much and I doubt she ever will. Only if you want it mind, you don't have to accept it. Just something to help remind you what you mean to us." Leesa opened the box and picked up the delicate bracelet held within. It was one I had never seen on my mother's wrist, and I was amazed at why.

It must have been solid gold, and was encrusted with tiny diamonds. Leesa promptly burst into tears as she looked at the fine jewellery in front of her. "It's been passed down the Mellark line since my great great great grandfather married his wife. We have roots in the Capitol, but my great great grandfather was exiled to Twelve during the Dark Days, and his entire family had to move also. That's how we came to live here. Think of it as our way of saying welcome to the family." he smiled fondly at his nearly daughter-in-law. She grabbed my father around his next swiftly before almost leaping across the room to grab me in a strangle hold also, dragging me back towards my father and sobbing into both our chests.

I looked over at my brother, who was just looking on at us with utter happiness, and for the first time in ages, I felt truly happy, right into my heart.

**Hope it's okay! :)**

**Review review review! :***


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry guys, really busy week.

Thanks for your lovely reviews! :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

My father left for his bed soon after giving Leesa the bracelet. I wasn't even aware that we had such finery in our family, and if I were honest I'm surprised my mother had not tried to sell it to the Capitol merchant that was on the train. I sat up with my brother and soon to be sister in law, who was still in awe of her bracelet. "It's so pretty!" She would whisper every so often, tilting her arm so the small diamonds glistened in the light, followed by "I can't keep this Aid, it's much to valuable!"

I smiled to myself, happy to see the woman happy. She was quite saddened when Mae got married, as it meant the newly-wed was moving in with her husband for good, and out of the family home. She missed her sister terribly, even if she did only live a few streets away. But she wasn't there when Leesa woke up, or when she went to bed. I could relate to that, more so that Aidyn could, as much as he tried.

We all knew Leesa and Aidyn were to be married at some point, and as we were so close with the Cartwright's it felt only natural that the lovers live together, if in the Cartwright's house. I knew Aidyn missed Kade, but we all had gotten used to the separation between us and Aidyn. It hurt more that Kade was gone, because he was taken. Aidyn left on a voluntary basis. I was the one to fall asleep and waken up in a lonely room.

After some time spent talking about nothing important and watching the highlights of the Games, Leesa yawned, the movement so wide it seemed she would dislocate her jaw. She tried to hide her obvious weariness but my brother laughed gently and took his beloved by her hand. "Come on sweetheart." He looked fondly at her, causing the girl to blush. Even after all these years, she still managed to look as though she was falling for the first time. "Peet, you don't mind if we sleep in your room?" Aidyn asked me.

"Sure, can I go in and get my sheets and night clothes first though?" I asked, feigning tiredness in my voice. I was tempted to add in a yawn, but thought that might be overkill. Aidyn nodded and I hurried down to the room, grabbing my nightwear and an unused blanket and pillow from the top bunk-bed and pulled the single bed over so it aligned with the bottom bunk, saving Aidyn the bother. I grabbed a light sweater and concealed in within the blanket. Pausing first to grab my sketch pad and pencils, I left the room, but not before glancing out the window to see if she was there.

I looked at my clock, the hour hand resting at the eleven and the minute hand at the small five. I still had thirty five minutes, and drawing would help pass the time. Walking back idly to the small sitting room, I told my brother I had moved the beds. He nodded in thanks and pulled me into a swift hug, clapping me on the back as he did so. Leesa on the other hand, dove straight toward me, capturing me in perhaps what has to be the biggest hug I have ever received from a female. I chuckled as she began to tickle me, pushing the thin woman away from me. I bid them goodnight as the left the room hand in hand,"Goodnight, you two. I hope you sleep well."

I heard two gentle replies as they walked further away, the gentle shutting of the door echoing down the hall. I sighed to myself and got changed into my night clothes, pulling the sweater on over my light t-shirt. I took the armchair that was beside the window and began sketching what I could see in my mind, not really seeing what my hands were doing. After a while I sat back and examined my work. I had drawn hands. Soft, delicate hands that had to belong to a young child; rough, calloused hands that had be burned and worked hard for many many years; delicate hands that had dirt on them, holding an arrow in one. Hands that had blood on them, with a burn scar that matched the scar Kade had on his own hand.

I closed the book and through it across the room, shocked at what my own hands had just drawn. They had depicted my brother as a murderer. Sure, he had attacked another tribute, but he hadn't killed him. It was the rock that his head collided with that killed him. Or at least that is what my head was trying to tell my heart. I refused to believe that my brother had killed another, and I'm sure he would refused to believe it too. I didn't see it like that. He was acting in self defence.

Sweating breaking on my forehead, I walked over to the small kitchen we had on our upper floor and poured myself a glass of water. I finished it and poured another, taking it back to the chair with me. Setting it on the windowsill, a flash of movement outside catch my eye. I looked down and my stomach did a somersault. She was waiting down there, perched on the small wall outside the front of the bakery, her dark hair glistening in the moonlight.

As quietly as I could, I crept down the stairs to the back kitchen, knowing that if I tried to leave through the bakery door I would cause the bell to ring and potentially wake my father. Not that he would be angry with me for leaving, but that I was aware that he was exhausted and I did not want for him to waken, not when sleep was greatly needed. I left through the back kitchen door, walking around the side of the house. I rounded the corner and she had her back to me, running her hand over her smooth braid. I wanted so much in that moment to approach her and feel her hair, to see if it were as soft as I imagined it to be.

"Hey Peeta." She said softly, her voice carrying over to me as she turned around to face me. Her expression was smooth, not giving away any betraying emotions. I internally cursed my clumsy feet as I walked over to sit beside her on the wall, leaving enough space between our bodies so that she would not be made uncomfortable. She however closed the gap slightly, adjusting her position she she was facing me and I mirrored her, our knees almost touching. "I'm sorry," She whispered, looking right into my eyes. "I know I've hurt you. It wasn't fair for me to do that."

"So why did you?" I asked, letting the hurt I had felt colour my voice. I saw her wince slightly at that, her composure breaking slightly but not enough for me to see the real Katniss. "Come on Katniss, I thought we were supposed to be friends, that you were meant to trust me?" She looked at me, confusion breaking down the cool façade on her face. "This wall you build around yourself, why do you never let it fall and just speak from your heart?" I clarified, taking her hand. She looked down at our now entwined hands and sighed, lifting her head back up to let me see the girl deep inside.

What I saw shocked me slightly. Fear, hurt, confusion and guilt. Her breath became shaky as she spoke to me. "I don't let my wall down. I can't afford to, I get hurt and hurt others. I can't risk hurting Prim or myself as in turn that hurts Prim. I followed Gale today because I wanted to know what he had to say for himself, confront him as to why it's alright for him to chase a merchant but I can't. And then I admitted I had kissed you and he asked me why I should give you a chance and not him. So I let him. And now I'm confused. Gale's my best friend, he has been for years. But I don't like him in that way. Yet I feel compelled because I know he has feelings for me. And then you, Peeta. You're different, and different scares me. But I'm intrigued. But I don't want to hurt you." She said all this whilst looking into my eyes, and the intensity of her gaze made it hard for me to look away.

"We can be friends." I said after a while, admitting to myself that friendship was all I could ask for. She smiled gently at me, telling me she wanted to be friends. But I knew something else was bothering her. I could see it in her now wall-free eyes. "What's wrong, Katniss? There's something else bothering you."

She sighed, squeezing my hand. "It's Prim. And Gale too. He keeps asking me what she's doing or insisting she hang our with Rory. And then today when you all left, when mother and your father were in the kitchen talking, he came over with Rory in tow. He asked how Prim was, asking could he see 'the dart'. No-one but you and your family knew she was shot at. Unless you told him?" I shook my head, knowing that we had not seen any of the Hawthorne's all day. "You see? I think something is going on. I heard that he was seen coming out of Haymitch Abernathy's house." She stared off into the sky, confusion lining her features once more.

Confusion racked my mind too, what was happening that Haymitch's house was a pivotal spot? "Aidyn said he saw our mother enter Haymitch's house earlier and not come out. But shouldn't he be in the Capitol?" I wondered out loud.

She turned to me "I'm sorry." She said, looking at me, understanding what I meant by my mother. I shrugged. She continued, "I heard in the Hob that he was excused from mentoring duties this year. Although I didn't believe it, no-one has ever been excused, and certainly not the only District Twelve mentor. But now that you've said about your mother.." She tailed off, thinking.

"We'll find out what's going on, Katniss. I won't let Primmy get hurt any more." I told her fiercely, angered again by the thought of someone hurting Prim.

**I've just realised I have changed the tense in which I write this story, the first few chapters where in the present and the rest in the past. Oh well. **

**Hope you liked, please review!:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for your reviews guys, nearly at three hundred! :-D**

**Only thing is, when you say you're "confused", do you actually mean confused as in 'duhhhhh' or as in, 'this story line is really good I wonder where it's going?'**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

I sat with Katniss for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company. We barely spoke, only to talk about Prim. She had spent the remainder of the evening sleeping, only to wake twice asking for a drink and to find out where I was. "She has taken quite a shine to you," Katniss said quietly, watching me as a small smile stretched across my lips. I made a vow there and then to visit Prim as often as I could, knowing that she wanted me around.

It was getting quite late after midnight by the time Katniss rose and adjusted her jacket. "I think I should go, Peeta. Thanks for talking to me. I'm not quite sure how things will work out. But for now I am happy to say I will try to be a friend." She whispered, letting the gentle breeze whip her hair around her face.

I stood up, my hand stretching out to tame the stray strands. As I tucked them behind her ear I let my hand run down her neck, feeling the soft warm skin shiver slightly under my touch. I smirked, laughing to myself. Her eyebrow raised again, amused by my response. I shook my head, smiling once more as she scrunched her forehead, causing lines to form. She looked so adorable in that instance it took all the willpower I possessed to stop myself from kissing her. But we were friends. And I told her as much. "That's all I could ask for, you being my friend." I whispered in reply, not letting the ache I felt in my heart reflect in my voice.

I watched as she left, her slim body striding gracefully and confidently down the path that would take her to the Seam, back to her life. A life I wished to mix with my own, and create a new recipe. If friendship was all she asked for, then friendship is what she would receive, and I will be happy to give her unconditional love as a friend, even if she will never return it in the way in which I truly desire.

I stood outside the front of the bakery a little while longer, unwilling to go back into my house where I knew I would succumb to the loneliness I felt every night since Kade left. Even though my house was full, it still felt empty without the rumbling snore, or the belly aching laugh that could be produced only by my brother. I wondered what nightmare I would be graced with tonight, that I knew was inevitable, especially as I had watched my brother fight for his life whilst honouring someone else's. I sighed and turned to go back inside, when a movement caught my eye.

A flash of muddy yellow darted between the bins, luminous eyes flashing in the moonlight. I crouched down, suspecting this was Prim's beloved cat. At a first glance, I wondered how someone could take a liking to something as vicious looking as the animal. He looked down-right horrid; he had a squashed nose, and blood streaked down his paw, hissing and displaying his razor sharp teeth. The closer I got, the more heckled her became until he swiped at my arm, breaking the skin that his claws came into contact with. I withdrew my hand, thinking of some other way to lure him in so I could look at his paw.

I darted into the bakery and grabbed the first pot my hand came to find, darting back outside again in hope that the feline was still sulking around the bins. As I watched, I saw he was limping quite heavily on his paw, and it struck a twinge of sympathy within me. I watched him a little while longer, trying to find out why Prim adored him as much as she did. And then it struck me. Buttercup was just like her sister. From what I had heard from Prim, he was different, not accepting by the majority of people, and kept a meticulous eye on his owner. She loves him because he loves her back. If only I could make this true for me.

I scooped a bit of the chocolate icing onto my palm and held it out for the injured animal. He paused, sticking his nose in mid air as he discovered a new scent. He approached me, again limping heavily on his front left paw. He nudged my hand with his nose, attempting to swipe at my arm again before I tapped him in the head to bring his attention back to the icing. He paused once more, his peculiar eyes latching onto mine for a moment, before licking the creamy substance.

Soon, he had managed to eat almost a quarter of the tub off my hand, and had let me stroke his head and in between his ears. I took this as a good sign and stretch forward to lift him, making sure he had access to the icing that now coated my hand. Lifting the pot with my spare and and carrying it between my teeth, I carried the cat into the bakery and upstairs into our living room. I set him on the floor and sprinted to find the first aid box Leesa had used earlier, not wanting the creature to start roaming around my house.

When I returned, he sat expectantly where I had left him, his head cocked to one side in what seemed like mild amusement. I wondered what I looked like to him, this strange blonde man who was rushing about like a worried mother. I paused to wonder what was running through my head that was causing me to think like a cat. I shook my head and laughed at my stupidity, earning another amused glance from the cat.

I crouched down in front of it, staring at him and not knowing how to approach this situation. I had bandaged myself and my brothers up many times before, but never a cat. I assumed it was the same principle, and started to unwind a length of gauze to wrap Buttercup's paw in. AS I lifted my head to look at the cat again, I saw him lift out his paw and hold it in front of me. At this I burst out laughing, starting to imagine was I really awake or was I dreaming. I could have sworn he then rolled his eyes at my expense, in the exact same way I had seen Prim do once before. I shook my head in disbelief and took the animal's paw in my hand, inspecting it first for any glass or debris.

What I saw shocked me. A barb, the exact same design as the one that had been shot into Prim, but in miniature, barely an inch in length and with orange feathers. I braced myself and carefully extracted it from the cat's paw, earning a hiss and a half hearted scratch to the leg. I wrapped the offending piece of metal in a strip of gauze and set it on the table beside the couch. I tended to Buttercup's wound the way Mrs Everdeen tended to mine, washing it out with antiseptic and bandaging it up.

When I had finished, I sat back on my feet and stared at the cat again. "Do you want me to let you out now, so you can go home to Prim?" The cat just looked pointed at a cushion that had be tossed to the floor earlier during one of Leesa and Aidyn's famous 'debates'. I laughed and lifted him over to the cushion and let him get comfortable before climbing onto the couch and pulling the blanket over myself. "Goodnight Buttercup," I said jokingly into the room. He mewed in response, sending me into a fit of giggles as I tried to believe I had bandaged and conversed with a cat.

I woke up early, even though I had gone to bed well past one thirty. The clock on the fireplace read six forty-two, and buttercup was pacing back and forth at the foot of the couch, obviously anxious to get back to his owner, or whatever he did during the early hours of the morning. I sat up and stretched, feeling the knots that had accumulated in my back during the night unravel as I raised my arms. Feeling my stomach begin to rumble, I reached down and petted the cat between his ears. "I'll take you home soon buddy, let me eat first." He mewed again and followed me into the kitchen, intertwining himself beside my legs as I spread a thin layer of honey over a stale muffin. I broke the bread in half and threw Buttercup his half in small pieces, watching him as he chewed and licked the sweet honey.

After finishing our makeshift breakfast, I returned to the living room to pull on my trousers and shoes before heading off to the Seam. As I sat on the couch, the television flickered on, and the national anthem of Panem blared out. My brother emerged from the corner of the room, followed hastily by my father. They both had worried looks plastered on their faces, and rightly so. The only time the television would carry a Games broadcast this early was to tell a tribute's family that their son or daughter had died during the night, or was signalling the end of the Games. I knew it couldn't be the latter, it was only the fourth day in. Which only left Kade's death.

"Attention, tributes. Later on this evening, there will be a special event at the Cornucopia which you will not want to miss. Something dear to you will be made available, but only one person will win their prize. What will it be? Only by attending tonight's event will you find out!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed out of the television screen, the eerie fog once again constricting our view. I looked to my father and brother, who in turn looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

I couldn't bear the tension that was fast filling the room, and so I turned to look down at the cat that was rubbing his head against my legs. "Let's go Buttercup," I said to him softly, rubbing his ears, "Let's go find Prim."

**Can't believe I just wrote a chapter about a cat. (cringe.)**

**Can you guess what's gonna happen? :-D**

**Review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Love the reviews, thank you!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

I strolled through the quiet town, my feline companion limping along slightly beside me. The town was peaceful, trading not yet started as it was a Sunday, the only day of the week that business didn't start until mid morning. Even the bakery remained closed until ten, meaning we didn't usually need to be awake until eight. There were a few early risers roaming around the streets, greeting me as we passed each other's path, but saying nothing more. A merchant tribute's family was usually treated similar to how a mourning family would be, with respectful hello's but saying no more.

Buttercup suddenly dashed out in front of me, almost tangling himself in my feet. I saw what had got his attention; a small shrew. He paused ever so slightly, before he soared gracefully in the air, leaping to catch the small creature between his front paws. The whole episode lasted about ten seconds. Quite, calculated movements that resulted in Buttercup catching his prey. The more time I spent with the cat, the more similarities I could draw between him and Katniss, and the more I longed to see her.

I knew that I was up quite late, for I usually kept baker's hours; right now Katniss would be out in the forest, hunting for game and herbs for her mother's use, anything that would help them survive; just like Buttercup had done. I knew that the likelihood of seeing her was slim, but I was an optimist, and always worked with what I had. I guessed I could formulate an excuse to stay a little while longer, just to see her.

The Seam came into my view, and I suddenly grew excited at the prospect of seeing Prim. I hadn't properly hung out with her in a few days and the atmosphere was different without her smiling face to brighten the day. I wondered what she had done since I saw her last, what mischief that she and Rory Hawthorne had gotten themselves into. I grew eager longing to know, and my pace quickened, Buttercup matching my speed in anticipation of seeing his owner again.

I approached the front door of the Everdeen's house, suddenly aware of how early it was. I hoped that like her sister, Prim was an early riser, or at least Mrs Everdeen was. As quick as my excitement grew, it was soon diminished by an overwhelming sense of danger. I didn't know why, but it suddenly didn't feel safe. It was eerily quiet, my ears picking up on every single sound in the district. Birds chirping in the forest, dogs howling from some other location. My heavy feet crunching on the gravel outside. A panicked voice sounding from inside the house before me, "Prim? Prim is that you?" I heard footsteps approach, rushing towards me.

The door swung open, and a terrified looking girl stood before me; her face paled in stark contrast to her usual olive skin tone; heavy, dark circles beneath red-rimmed eyes, dried tear tracks down her cheeks. "Katniss?" I asked, shocked at the sight in front of me. I had never seen anyone look as lost as she did in that one minute, not even my father lately. "Katniss, what's wrong? Where's Prim?" I asked, not wanting to wait for an answer, "Katniss?" I asked again when the girl merely shook her head. She turned and walked back into her house, leaving the door open as an invite for me to come in. "Katniss, please tell me what is wrong," I asked one final time, exasperation and fear heavy in my voice.

Mrs Everdeen came out from her bedroom, clutching onto the blanket I had seen her youngest child clutch to her face yesterday. She too had tear tracks staining her cheeks, and was sniffling as if still crying. "Oh Peeta," she gasped, stumbling over to grasp my shoulders, "Have you seen her? Please tell me she's safe," The woman dissolved into tears before me, and my arms automatically reached out to comfort her. Katniss came over and gently dislodged her mother from my grip, leading the shaking woman over to the couch in the corner of the room. There was a silence, bar the elder lady's heart wrenching sobs. I stood in place, confusion emanating from me.

"I came home last night, and Prim was there in our bed, or at least I thought she was. I woke up this morning and she was gone. My little duck, gone." Katniss told me, looking at the wall in front of her and her voice wavering. "I thought she had over to the Hawthorne's, she's spending so much time with Rory. But Hazelle said she hadn't seen her since yesterday, and I ran to the meadow where she feeds Lady, but she wasn't there either. She's gone Peeta, gone! And I didn't do anything to save her.." The girl gripped on the cushion below her, her knuckles turning white she was gripping so hard.

On hearing her daughter relive the story, Mrs Everdeen's sobs grew louder, until she was almost wailing. I rushed over, Katniss now beginning to join in with her mother. I took both the females in a hug, the only thing I could think of doing. It seemed to work, they leaned into my frame and within five minutes both of them had subsided to snuffling and the odd gasp. I sat back on my hunches when I was sure they had both stopped crying, and took a deep breath.

"We'll find her, she has to be somewhere in the district. She wouldn't have gotten too far." I said, putting more confidence into my voice than what I actually felt. The Everdeen's looked at me, their hopeless expressions mirroring one another almost identically. If things weren't so serious, I probably would have laughed, as for once Katniss actually looked like her mother. But it wasn't the time to laugh, it was the time to take charge and find Prim. "Mrs Everdeen, you stay here in case she comes back, or if you need to go somewhere check with your neighbours to see if they heard anything. Katniss, you and me will check the town, you taking the perimeter and ill take the centre, and we'll meet at the Victor's Village, alright?" She nodded, wiping the last traces of tears from her cheeks.

I quickly reached across and gave Mrs Everdeen a reassuring hug and grabbed Katniss by her hand, leading her out of the door. "Peeta, what if we don't find her? It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left last night, she probably went to go look for me.." I pulled the slight girl into my arms, squeezing her tightly to me in hope of comforting her somewhat. I could feel her stiffen up until my embrace, but before I could pull back she relaxed and gripped my around the middle, sighing into the crook of my neck. "We need to find her Peeta, we have to." She said, determination colouring her voice.

I held her at arms length, taking in her beautifully striking features. Her jaw was tight with worry, emphasising her strong jaw and chiselled cheekbones. She was gorgeous, but that wasn't my place to tell her. I sighed to myself, earning a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, smiling slightly and then realising the sincerity of the situation. I took the girl's hand once more and squeezed it. "Meet me at the Village. We will find her Katniss, even if it takes all day." She kissed my cheek in haste and hurried off into the greenery that surrounded the town, leaving me confused and with a smouldering cheek.

I couldn't let my own confusion override the fact that Prim was missing. I promised Katniss that we would search all day if we needed to, and searched all day we did. Three hours after we started, I found Katniss emerging from the forest, hopelessness etched on her features again. By 'the perimeter' of the town, I meant the forest, and I was happy Katniss understood my implication. I wasn't sure if Prim would brave the wild outside the fence of our district like her sister did everyday, but I had to make sure.

As a whole, it took nine hours to comb through the entire town, asking every shop keeper and person that passed had they seen the small girl. Many of the townspeople looked at my with a look that suggested I had just told them I was marrying into the Seam, they cared so little for the girl. But many traders showed genuine concern for the little blonde, worry streaking there features and promising me all the help they could muster. When I met up with Katniss again in mid afternoon, neither of us where any closer to finding the small Everdeen girl. "Let's go to the bakery, see if my father has heard anything." I suggested, to which I was met with a nod of the head.

As we walked to the bakery, my own hope and perseverance where fading and fading fast. At school, we had learned about casings of missing children back in times where Panem was called North America, and how the first few hours were absolutely vital if the child was to be found again. It had now been twelve or more hours, and Prim could be anywhere now. If my hope was fading, I dreaded to be in Katniss' head, to feel what she felt. I could hear her several paces behind me, her usually silence footsteps now loud thumps, echoing the despair she felt.

I held open the bakery kitchen door for her, allowing her to walk in before me. "Katniss? Katniss have she been found?" I could hear the anxiety practically sear through my father. Of course he would know, I had told family friends of ours who would have immediatley told me father. Whilst Prim charmed nearly every shopkeeper in he district, everyone knew she had won my father's heart. The girl shook her head and looked at my father, her heartache reflected in his eyes. "Well why don't you go upstairs with Peeta and I'll make some tea, we can work out where to go from there, okay?" She nodded this time, turning around to look at me.

I lead her upstairs and guided her to the sofa, aware that her eyes were clouded over with unshed tears. I walked into the small kitchen to fill a glass of water to bring out to her along with a small bundle of tissue paper, when I heard the Games anthem blare out of the television. On Sundays, mandatory viewing ran from three thirty until eight thirty, and with this event occurring tonight there was sure to be monumental excitement surrounding tonight's viewing.

I rounded the door back into the living room, walking over to Katniss, "Here, drink some of this and wipe your eyes," I said softly. Her eyes were focused on the television, uninterested in what I said, so I placed the glass in her hand and started to delicately wipe her cheeks for her.

"Prim." She whispered.

"Yes, we'll find her Kat; wait until father talks to us." She blinked, unaffected by my nickname usage.

"No Peeta," She whispered again, "It's Prim!"

I looked up at the screen, wondering what was going through her head to make her imagine she was seeing Prim. And then I felt all the air being knocked out of my lungs, and a burning in my chest and stomach.

Prim was on the television. Chained to the Cornucopia.

**Muahaha!**

**Keep reviewing! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! :)**

**My laptop crashed during the week and I haven't had the time to retype this chapter until now, sorry for keeping you waiting! It'll be extra long too :)**

**It's my birthday tomorrow, whooo :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

My knees went weak and collapsed beneath me at the same time as Katniss fell off the couch and onto the floor, dropping the glass of water she held in her hand, the liquid escaping in a cascade and spreading in a large puddle across the wooden surface. A strangled sound escaped the lips of the girl beside me as she clenched her fists together in an attempt to stop herself screaming. Pain was etched on her face as she watched her younger sister begin to awaken.

"How..Capitol..two days? They drugged her!" Hysteria coloured Katniss' voice, any remaining colour that had been left in her cheeks was now gone, and her face left ghostly white. Tears silently but heavily flooded their way down her cheeks once more. My heart constricted, not knowing whether to be afraid or heartbroken and instead suffering both emotions simultaneously. A few seconds later, I finally reached over to her, my arms stiff as I shook them from the terrified freeze they had been locked into.

Why was Prim there? Claudius Templesmith had said that the tributes would be rewarded with "something dear to them". I hadn't thought what Kade considered "dear" to himself, but I couldn't understand the logic behind Prim being locked onto the Cornucopia, nor how she even got to be there. Of course, she had to be the item relating to him, no-one else would know of this small District Twelve girl.

The small blonde had woken up, and was shading her eyes from the now strong sunlight that glinted over the clearing. Now that the snow had all melted, I could see that the golden monument rested atop of a sloping hill, with trees to the bottom and a lake behind. I could see now that four bodies where chained to the Cornucopia, implying that only four tributes remained. Many must have died during the night or due to the cold and exposure, I hadn't seen many live deaths.

I felt Katniss begin to shake in my arms, and small sobs escaping past her lips. I gently rocked her back and forth, hoping to calm her as I kept my eyes focused on the screen. The screen had moved to Prim who was now inspecting the gold handcuffs that were attached around her wrists and ankles, a look of curiosity and determination flickering across her face. I also smiled at that until I remembered the situation, and how this could be the last few minutes of Prim's short life. I shuddered as I thought the worst. He had to save her.

The camera panned away and was now focused on a young boy, who could not be any older than eight or nine. He had tears trickling down his cheeks, tugging unsuccessfully on the chains that were holding him to his death. I had a feeling that at any minute he would start to scream, and as if on cue he begin to make whimpering noises, like a puppy that had been hurt. The camera then flitted to the other two hostages, both of whom were the same age as Prim, if not slightly older. One had a parcel strapped to her chest and the other two small bubbles on either side of his mouth, containing a purple liquid. They were sitting nonchalantly on the ground, as if their imminent death was nothing to fear. Brave kids.

"Attention ladies, gentlemen and tributes !" A booming voice exploded over the arena, "It gives me great pleasure to announce that the feast is nearly ready to begin. Tributes, once you arrive at the Cornucopia, you will have ten minutes to find the key which will unlock the thing you hold dear. If you do not find the key within the time, your item will begin to be destroyed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Claudius Templesmith's rang out, striking a resound fear in me. What did he mean by 'destroyed'?

I sensed Katniss was questioning this too, only my guess was that she already knew Prim was going to die. I held her closer to me, feeling her heartbeat match my own. Her soft hair tickled my neck, and her woody smell intoxicated my brain. I wanted to kiss her there and then, tell her that everything would be alright. But I couldn't, I couldn't lie. I resigned myself to the fact that my brother and Prim where both going to die unless Kade could find the key.

I focused on the screen again, noticing now for the first time that there was a narrow path that lead to each hostage, with small mounds of earth dotted along them. The holes where about two feet in diameter, and goodness knows how deep. I realised the key must be hidden in one of those holes, and something more sinister was bound to lay in the holes that did not possess a key.

A rustling sounded from the otherwise quiet arena, the camera zooming over to the edge of the forest. A girl, from district Seven as indicated by the axe on her back, sprinted out of the thicket, darting towards the small boy I had seen earlier try to escape from the chains. "Caspar!" She screamed, sprinting straight past the small mounds of earth that she was supposed to be filtering through. When she reached the young boy, her flung his arms around her and hysteric sobs could be heard, wrenching my heart into two. "Don't worry Cas, I'll get you out," The girl said, trying to be brave for what I could only fathom was her brother. Their appearances were too similar to not be as closely related as siblings.

The girl tugged and pulled at the chains, even going as far as hitting them with her axe in an attempt to snap them, holding her brother's hand all the while. On her third attempt however, a loud buzzing sounded that could only be associated with electricity flowing through a metal wire, and the two bodies convulsed and dropped almost instantaneously, blood leaking from their now eternally unmoving mouths. Two cannons sounded as my stomach churned in horror, repulsion at the Gamemaker's sick ploy to ensure more children where killed.

Katniss baulked in my arms, her soft sobs now turning into loud, terrified gasps of air. I tucked her head into my neck, trying to shield her vision and so that she wouldn't have to see anyone die. So that she wouldn't have to see Prim die.

Another tribute came into view, this time from the side of the arena that held the lake. Another girl, she sprinted up the hill towards the other male hostage, when she suddenly fell and another cannon sounded. A tribute emerged fully from the lake, obviously the male tribute from District Four, and climb onto the dry land. He ran over the the girl and ripped his trident from him back, taking with it several chunks of bloody skin. A Finnick-wannabe. I wondered what the previous victor thought of that stunt. The girl's treasued item also collapsed to the ground, the bubbles on his face now erupted and the purple liquid having seeped into his mouth. "Nightlock," Katniss whispered. I was unaware she had turned her head back to the screen, "They poisoned him to death." she whispered again.

As the District Four boy ran towards the top of the hill, he dove for the first mound he could reach, scraping away the crumbling earth beneath his fingers. The camera zoomed up the the girl tied up before him, a timer now clear on the package strapped to her. It read 6:18, and was lessening as time passed. The Gamemaker's must have realised that the tribute was hiding in the lake and used this against him, starting his ten minutes almost immediately after the announcement. The tribute searched on, and there was still no sign of Kade. Prim looked around, visibly anxious and trying to hold it all together, but showed no sign of retaliation. She was being patient, though when had she ever not been.

An eerie fog begin to float around the arena, in particular the forested area. A chill ran down my back as my brother emerged from the trees, a bloodied knife in one hand and a dying mutt coming behind him. The tiger-like creature collapsed on the ground, a final growl escaping his lips. Kade looked thoroughly spoked, any colour in his face gone and blood smear across his face as the cut on his cheek oozed with red liquid. "Prim? Is that you? Hang on Prim, I'll get you!" Kade half shouted, half whispered in case anything else came to attack him. He looked around him, obviously unaware that the key was hidden in the ground somewhere.

"The ground Kade! Under the ground!" Prim shouted earnestly, urging Kade to hurry up. I could sense panic in her voice, what was happening to her? Kade finally latched onto his senses and dove for the pile closest to him, clawing his way under as if he was an animal foraging for food. He gave up soon, giving an exasperated sigh as he pushed his sleeves back and wiping the blood from his face. "Come on Kade, you can find it!" Prim encouraged, giving Kade a surge in energy as she did so. He moved onto the next pit, digging into it with even more vigour.

Again he gave up after filtering through the soil, dragging blood covered hands out from the earth. The hole began to over flow with the crimson liquid, seemingly coming from nowhere. Kade leapt up in disgust and bounced over to another hole, wiping his hands on the patches of grass as he did so. The screen flicked back to the District Four tribute and his hostage, who's timer now read 2:58. A gruesome thought popped into my head, would she explode if he didn't find the key in time? He too was digging like Kade, only instead of encountering blood, he found tracker jackers.

A swarm of the insects flew up from the freshly unearthed hole, flitting around the unfortunate tribute that had disturbed their nest. They stung his arms, face, legs; any part of his body whether it was covered or exposed. Huge red welts rose up form his body, oozing with pus as he fell deliriously to the ground, shaking and jolting as he lay on the ground dying. Going by the clock on his hostage, it took little over fourteen seconds for the poison to kill the tribute, a cannon sounding as the girl screamed, knowing she was going to die now too.

The camera stayed focused on her, waiting for the timer to run its course. One minute fifty seconds. One minute seven seconds. Forty two seconds. Eighteen seconds. Five seconds.

A deafening explosion echoed through the arena, setting alight the poor girl and burning her to death, as well as charring the remains of her fellow district member. The side of the Cornucopia she was chained to began to glow, heating with the intense flames that surrounded it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to introduce you to the winner of the 74th Hunger Games, District Twelve's very own Kade Mellark!" I hadn't even realised that the other tribute dying meant my brother had won. My mind had been too absorbed in watching the young girl exploded to her death. My stomach erupted, a bundle of excitement and relief and fear causing their own explosion within me. "But can he save what's dear to him?" Kade looked up the sky, following the voice with a sickened expression, his face turning green.

"Come on Kade! You can find it!" Prim screamed, bringing my brother back to reality and reminding him of the task ahead. A scream pierced my ears, coming not from the television but beside me.

"Peeta! Its going to burn her too! She'll be cooked to death!" I followed the hand which Katniss flourished at the screen, seeing that the Cornucopia was indeed beginning to glow closer and closer to Prim, and was splitting in two.. flames erupting inside.. like my nightmare..

I sat fixated on Prim, watching as she began to squirm, uncomfortable with the enclosing heat that was fast surrounding her. I could see the sweat dripping from her delicate forehead, her handcuffs beginning to glow now too. "Hurry up Kade!" I whispered fiercely, grabbing onto and squeezing Katniss' hand in what could only be painful for her.

Prim began to cry, now feeling the full force of the heat around her wrists and ankles, clearly being burnt by the flames that had now fully engulfed the Cornucopia. Kade shot up beside her, holding in his hand a glinting golden key with a purple ribbon tied onto it, whispering soothing words to Prim. "It's alright Prim, I'm here, I'll get you out, we're going home!" As he said this over and over as he unlocked the girl, tears streaming down the both of their faces as they realised that enormity of their situation.

Finally, he managed to free the girl and scooped her up in his arms, smoothing her hair down and placing a secure hand on her back as he sprinted away from the Cornucopia. No sooner than the reached the edge of the forest did the artificial sky turn black and the golden tower explode, firing large fireballs of molten metal out at a fifty feet radius, narrowly missing Kade and Prim. The inferno lasted for a solid ten minutes, ravaging anything and everything that got in its way, twisting and spiting like a fiery animal seeking to harm. Eventually it died down, the sky brightening as the flames grew lower and extinguished.

A hovercraft was now approaching, signalling that the Games where over. I turned to Katniss, catching sight of my father as he sat on the sofa. I was unaware as to how long he had been there, perhaps even since the start of tonight's finale. But I didn't care. I leapt up and surrounding him, grabbing him in the fiercest hug I could muster, before turning to Katniss and hugging her too.

Kade set the young girl down and took hold of her hand, leading her back to the centre of the arena to meet the hovercraft that was now sending a ladder down to carry my brother and friend to safety. "Let's go home, Prim." he said, a note of finality in his voice.

**Hope this was alright guys! :)**

**Review! :***


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so SO very sorry for not updating for so long! Since Easter I've been bombed with school work and when I do get free time I'm taking driving lessons :) All you're reviews have been so kind and motivating, keep it up!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

I was going to half to wait another two days to see my brother on the television screen again. A few hours after Kade had been declared Victor, an announcement had been made on the television by Seneca Crane, that due to the extensive burning of both Kade and Prim, their interviews would be held off until adequate medical attention had been provided. In other words, until adequate skin grafts and Capitol contraptions had been applied. Katniss hadn't made any inclination of moving that night, seemingly content to sit on the love seat next to me.

Her mother had arrived soon after Kade and her youngest daughter where carried away by the hovercraft, fresh tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Katniss into a close hug and eventually fell into my father's arms, exhausted and emotional. He lead her into the small kitchen, closing the door over to allow both them and us some privacy. Katniss and I sat in near silence, enjoying the peace that was washing over us. I knew it wasn't over though, fearing still clouded my head and my heart.

It was approaching eight o'clock, nearing the end of the mandatory viewing for today. Special re-runs where to be played from half eight onwards, relieving the greatest moments of this years games for the Capitol citizens to enjoy. I heard a low grumbling noise, breaking the silence. I laughed as I caught Katniss' face flush in embarrassment as her stomach spoke to her, signalling the need for food. "Hungry?" I said gently, smiling at the girl beside me. She nodded, smiling shyly. I took her hand and paused, waiting for her reaction. She simply squeezed my hand and smiled again, standing up and pulling me with her.

"I think there's some game pie left in the kitchen, lets go warm some of it up?" I asked, not really waiting for a response as I led her to the kitchen. I paused before opening the door, aware of the voices carrying from within the small room.

"..and the time when Maysilee and Hugo Donner hid in the cupboards beneath my father's till! I had never laughed at my father's expression as hard!" I could heard Mrs Everdeen's soft voice, surprised at the change in tone. Never once had I heard it sound so relaxed or happy. I heard my father's rumbling laughter, clearly remembering the scenario as clearly as his companion did. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I turned to Katniss, hoping to think of an alternative food source.

But she was far quicker than I was. "I'm sure there's some rabbit in my hunting bag back at home. We could go get it, if you wanted to?" She asked, copying my actions earlier and not really waiting for a respond, just dragging me along behind her as she descended the stairs. I was tempted to leave a note for my father, should he wish to go to bed before I returned. Something in my head however told me that it would be some time before he retired to bed, not when a certain woman was there to keep entertained.

As we walked through the bakery kitchen to the back door, I grabbed a staled loaf from the worktop, hoping that my father wouldn't mind too much. Opening the bakery door, I felt a gush of fresh air hit my face, cooling me down instantaneously. I hadn't realised how warm I had been, my mind preoccupied with the fluttering sensation in my stomach as I felt Katniss' hand in my own.

As we walked through the town, I kept sneaking glances of her. She looked magical in the moonlight, like something from above as she moved gracefully beside me. Her olive skin emitted a warm glow, her grey eyes shining out like facets on diamonds as the light shined upon them. I couldn't help but feel inadequate, walking beside her when she looked like this. My pale skin and hair made me look washed out in the light, and my bulky body moved heavily as I stumbled along. I caught her eye several times as she returned my glances, smiling as she did and turning away before she could see my red cheeks.

In what felt like no time at all, we were in the Seam. Buttercup was walking around in circles, following his tail as he waited for someone to come home. Letting go of Katniss' hand, I knelt before the creature, stretching my now empty hand out to rub between his ears. "She'll be home soon buddy, don't worry," I muttered as he lifted his head to lick my hand. I rubbed him a few more times before standing up again and taking hold of Katniss' hand. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-consciously as she peered at me intently.

She stuttered a few times, trying to make sense of whatever thoughts where in her head. "He..He only ever licks Prim's hand.." she tailed off, whispering as she stared at the feline. "Wretched thing must have taken a liking to you," She said as she shook her head in disbelief, pulling me behind her as she walked towards her front door. "Come on Mellark, lets get something to eat before I starve." I swallowed thickly at that, not letting the memories cloud my mind as I thought back to the last time that happened. Katniss must have noticed me tense up as her smile fell from her face. "Sorry." She said, guilt rearranging her features, "I didn't mean that literally."

I looked at her for a few moments, taking in the shape of her lips as she bit on them in guilt and anxiety. It took all my will-power not to lean in there and then and capture her lips in my own. Instead, I settled for raising our entwined hands and delicately placing a kiss on hers, watching as the blood rushed to her cheeks and her eyes widened slightly. I stared into the glassy orbs, "Let's go before you get too hungry," I corrected, stroking her cheek as her blush lessened, only for it rise again at my touch. Smirking, I pushed her door open and allowed her to lead me in.

"Go sit over there and I'll put something together," She said, talking the bread from my hands and walking towards the small kitchen, pointing for me to sit on the sofa nearby. As I took my seat, I grew suddenly weary, today's events finally taking their toll on me. I didn't even notcied Katniss take her seat beside me, the only thing alerting me to her presence was the smell of fresh meat alongside the aroma of tomato and basil. Father must have been experimenting with his loaves again, I hadn't tasted this kind before. "Wake up sleepy head," her soft voice whispered in my ear, her gently hand stroking the back of my head where my wound was now finally beginning to heal.

Her touch sent shivers up my spine, the fluttering feeling returning to my stomach as I realised how close she was too me. A breathes distance away. I forced myself to tear my eyes away from hers and focus on the food in front of me, savouring the tastes that erupted on my tongue as my stomach thanked me for filling it. After a few minutes of only the sounds of our eating, Katniss lifted the now empty plate and returned to the kitchen, muttering something about mint tea. I excused myself, saying I needed the bath room.

After relieving myself, I caught sight of my reflection in the small mirror above the sink as I washed my hands. My eyes were nothing short of dull, heavy purple bags bulging below them as I appraised my tiredness. My shoulders looked too heavy for my tired frame, sagging as if there was a huge weight upon them. I don't know why I was even kidding myself. How could I compared to someone like Gale?

He's tall, with a broader knowledge of the world, of anyone else in our district, except Haymitch Abernathy. He carries himself confidently, something I can never find within myself. Sure, I've had a few dates and a few girls chasing after me. But nothing compared to the hordes of girls, illicitly crushing on the Seam heart-throb. They would never admit to it though, they wouldn't dare destroy their family's name by falling for someone beneath them. But it didn't stop them gossiping about him. Something that never happened to me.

Katniss deserved better than I did. That much I knew. But I was going to be her friend, even if it meant I never found someone I loved as much as I loved her. I sighed in resignation, running my hands through my already dishevelled hair in an attempt to tidy it somehow. After five unsuccessful minutes, I heard a small voice from the door, "Hey, you alright?"

I turned, taking a breath as I tried to push away the thoughts that threatened to overflow. "Fine," I replied as cheerfully as I could. Though I think my voice betrayed me, as Katniss' eyebrow cocked in disbelief. I laughed gently as I took in her appearance. She had wrapped her bedsheets around herself in such a way she looked like she had a giant cape that was twice the length and several widths bigger than her. I smiled as I approached her, gesturing for her to lead the way back to the living room.

We had settled down again, sipping our mint tea and letting silence overtake us once more. "Hey Peeta?" She asked gently.

"Hmmm?" I replied, my mind focusing on her as I pushed away idle thoughts.

"I haven't heard my mother laugh like that in so long. In fact, I haven't heard her laugh since before.." She avoided talking about the event. "It was nice. You're father's a good man better, she needs to be surrounded by people who don't judge her. Like your father." She nodded to herself as she calculated things in her head. She suddenly jerked her head up, looking right at me.

"I never got to thank you Peeta. You didn't have to help me search for Prim. She was long gone, yet you trawled through the district for hours because you care. No one else would do that. I also want to thank you for being my friend and caring. No one else would do that either." She said, her features so serious that I didn't know whether to laugh or be frightened at her intensity. So I did the only thing I could.

"Why wouldn't I care Katniss?" With that, I gently cupped her face in my hands, bringing her face closer to mine and tenderly placed my lips on hers. We stayed like that for a few heart beats, until she pressed her lips firmly into mine, prolonging the kiss. We only stopped when we needed air, and she gently rested her head on my shoulder. Soon I could hear gentle snores as sleep overtook her slight body, her deep breathes pressing her close against me.

I reached out and rearranged the blankets, fixing them so we were both covered. As I rested to sleep, I heard her sigh softly, readjusting her position in her sleep as she breathed my name, sighing contently afterwards.

**Interview chapter next!**

**Guys, I have one week of school left. Then I have three weeks of study leave to revise in and two solid weeks of exams, with driving lessons thrown into the mix. PLEASE don't hate me too much if I don't update too much by mid-June. I promise by then I'll be back for good, but I will update at least five times before that, I promise **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, followed and put this into their favourites. Your kindness means a lot and motivates me so much! Please review this and keep reading! :***


	37. Chapter 37

**I forgot I'm off school tomorrow, duhh!  
>So, earlier than expected, here is another chapter. Kind of a filler, but I promise the interview is coming up next chapter!<strong>

**Keep reading and reviewing! :***

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

I woke up to the gentle aroma of mint tea and the woods filling my nose. I could feel a weight pressing against my side, wondering what I had fallen asleep on the previous night that smell so good. I opened my eyes reluctantly, unwilling to end my comfort and face a new day. I cushion of dark brown hair rested on my shoulder, a discarded blanket bundled at my feet. Katniss was still sound asleep, and judging by the mid-morning sunlight I was late for work. I stood up quietly, making sure that I lay the sleeping girl back down gently onto the sofa. I figured I should leave her a note, but I couldn't find any paper. I did find a pen though, so I wrote on the only surface I could find, her arm.

After tattooing her I gently kissed her forehead and turned to leave, only to see Mrs Everdeen emerge from her bedroom. "Good morning Peeta. I hope the sofa wasn't too uncomfortable, Katniss refused to waken up earlier so I left you there." I shook my head, reassuring the kind woman that I had slept soundly. As I started to bid her farewell, she spoke again. "Thank-you Peeta. For yesterday." I nodded, shrugging as the words failed me. "I'm glad Kade is coming home to you all." With that she turned away and receded back into her bedroom. As I walked through the small front door, her voice carried out to me, "You're just like your father Peeta. A gentleman." And with that I left, my feet carrying me back to the town as my head raced with thoughts of my brother coming home.

When I returned to the bakery, I found that my father must have closed for the day. The shutters over the front window where still closed and the blind pulled across the door, signs showing that he was intent on remaining closed for a while. I guessed we wouldn't re-open until Kade and Prim came home. As I approached the back door, I could smell the sharp scent of lemons. My assumptions where correct; father was making lemon cake, Kade's favourite flavour and something that was only made on his birthday. It was then I decided Prim deserved something too for when she returned.

"Morning son," My father murmured gently as I approached the workbench. "How are Katniss and her mother?" This really transmitted as how was Mrs Everdeen, but my father was not known for his abruptness. I smiled as I began to mix the lemon icing that would cover the cake, adding in a few more drops of lemon juice to the bowl.

"She was fine, I think a bit anxious for Prim to come home." I replied. Whilst my father emptied the cake batter into a square tin, I finished my stirring and covered the thickening paste with plastic film to stop it from drying out. "This for Kade?" I asked, to which my father replied with a slight nod, a small smile on his face. Whether it was due to the upcoming homecoming of his second child, or that he was in good company last night, I wasn't sure. Nonetheless I dismissed it and spoke again. "I was thinking, I have a new recipe. Vanilla sponge with lavender infusion." My father nodded along with me as I spoke, "I was wondering if I could make a small batch, maybe give them to Prim if they turn out alright?"

My father lifted his head and smiled at me, pride shining in his eyes, "Sure son, work away. I need to go find Bart, see if I can trade some bread for some more eggs. I'll be back shortly, and keep an eye on that cake for me?" I nodded as my father dusted off his hands and left the the door I entered through. I set about finding a mixing bowl and vanilla pods and started to work.

Before I knew it, hours had passed and my creation was almost finished. I was putting the lavender infused icing on top when I heard a small knock at the door. "Hey Peeta," Katniss called softly. I looked up, forgetting about the note I had left on her arm, "You wanted to see me at four?" She said, smiling as she held out her arm, my message clear to see.

I wanted to make her smile, so this morning I had written her a list; Wake Up,

Hunt, Enjoy your day, Smile, Come to the bakery at four. I returned her smile, inviting her to come in. "I'm making a few buns for Prim when she gets home. My father's made Kade a lemon loaf and I didn't want her to feel left out.." My voice tailed off as Katniss gazed at me intensely. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious again.

"Nothing. You just amaze me with your thoughtfulness." She said simply, taking the stool beside me and smelling the bowl of lavender icing. "Prim loves lavender. When she was little and I couldn't settle her to sleep I used to tie a spring around her wrist and she would be fast asleep in no time." She smiled at the memory, stirring the mixture and tasting a bit off her finger. I watched as she raised her finger to her lips, watching them mould around her digit and remembering our kiss last night. "So what are we doing today? Peeta?"

"Huh? Sorry, this stuff gets to my head sometimes," I blushed slightly, embarrassed that she had caught me staring at her. I hoped the pink tint to my cheeks would be passed off as a lavender infused haze. "Anyway. I was hoping you'd stay here this evening and watch the interviews with me? I figured since both Prim and Kade will be on screen we may as well watch it together?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too eager.

Katniss smiled at me and paused for a moment, thinking my proposition through. "Sure, I'd like that." She answered, drawing patterns in the flour that coated the table.

We stayed in the bakery for another hour or so, talking about nothing in particular. When I offered her the piping bag to decorate some of the buns, I found that Katniss definatley did not inherit the same artistic skill that her sister had. Another characteristic to differentiate them. I laughed at her unsuccessful attempt at a butterfly before gently prising the icing bag from her hands, earning a dirty glare for all of two seconds, before she laughed unashamedly at her handiwork.

After cleaning up, I turned to Katniss who was inspecting my work. "Shall we go upstairs?" I asked, gesturing towards the narrow hallway that would take us to the steps that led up to the living room. She nodded and walked before me, before turning abruptly and trapping us in the small space. "You okay Kat?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Kat?" She answered, her eyebrow gently rising. But she spoke before I could answer. She took a deep breathe, her whole body inflating with the depth of it. "I enjoy your company Peeta. I don't usually enjoy other people, but you're an exception." And with that she turned around again and proceeded to walk up the stairs. I lagged behind, observing the ascending figure with my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I followed her into the living room, watching as she sat on the sofa and shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" I asked, concerned. Working in the bakery all day every day generally meant I didn't feel the cold, I was always warm with the heat of the ovens. So it didn't concern any of us that we didn't have a heating system in our house. Besides, we couldn't afford it. She nodded, her cheeks going red as she realised that I knew. "I'll go fetch a blanket, if you want?" I didn't give her time to answer before I left for my bedroom, grabbing my fleece jacket on the way in

case she'd rather wear it.

"Here you go," I told her, handing her both items. She paused for a minute, debating over which she would rather use. She settled for my jacket, pulling it on over her head and curling herself up into the sofa. I smiled gently as I watched her, before fetching half a loaf and two small bowls of leftover stew.

We sat in relative silence as we filled our stomachs, waiting for the television to switch on. My father had returned earlier in the day and said he was going to "Elsie's house" later on to watch the interviews. I hadn't seen Aidyn or Leesa in a few days, so I was pleased when they arrived, bringing a small pot of Madge's home-made strawberry jam she had made from Katniss' strawberries.

"Hi Katniss! How's your leg? Sorry I haven't came to see you sooner but I figured that you'd be in the capable hands of your mother and wouldn't need me around," Leesa greeted Katniss in her typical bubbly manner before plopping down on the sofa beside me. Katniss nodded in greeting, mumbling slightly as she returned the sentiments. "Hey Cheesebun, how are you?" Leesa asked, punching me in the arm.

"Come on Pancake, quit punching like a girl," I teased her, wrapping my arm around her in a hug and Aidyn sat on the arm of the chair beside her. "I'm good, you guys going to watch the interviews here?" I asked.

"Yes, we thought father would be here but seemingly not." Aidyn replied, sounding perplexed.

"That's because he's down at my house with my mother. They were uh.. reminiscing about the old times last night. Guess they wanted to do it again tonight." Katniss answered Aidyn's unspoken question about my father's whereabouts. Aidyn nodded to himself and asked Leesa to accompany him to the kitchen, which she did. "Cheesebun?" Katniss whispered to me, laughing gently.

"Yeah, I love them. Leesa said one day that if I didn't stop eating them I would turn into a cheesebun and the nickname stuck I guess," I answered.

"I've never had a cheesebun before," Katniss said thoughtfully, more so to herself.

"Really? Guess we're going to have to remedy that!" I replied, shocked. I kept forgetting that not everybody lived of the baked goods that my family baked. I leapt up and walked into the kitchen with the intention of fetching her a cheesebun. I knew there should have been some in the pantry, unless Aidyn had already scoffed them.

"Peeta?" Aidyn asked as I hunted in the pantry to no avail.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice sounding muffled.

"Can you come out here for a minute please, I need to tell you something." He requested, his voice unusually soft. I wondered out empty handed, wondering where else the cheesebuns could be. I looked at Aidyn expectantly, who had his hand delicately draped around Leesa, who was smiling timidly. "We were going to wait until Kade got home, but.."

"I'm pregnant!" Leesa shouted gleefully, tears dripping down her cheeks.

**Review please! :***


	38. Chapter 38

**Assdfghjkjhgfd hey you guise! I am so incredibly sorry!**

**Life has completely ran away from me recently, I had so many exams and then had my driver's theory, (which I passed *smugface*).. No excuse but it's the best I can do.**

**So please enjoy, keep reading and reviewing; I promise I'll be back on track from now on :-)**

**Love you all :***

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

After the many gleeful hugs and tears shared in the following minutes, we sobered up remembering the imminent event that was soon going to monopolize our television screen. Kade's interview.

He had won. My brother, my flesh, had beaten the Capitol in the first of their many Games, and saved Prim as well. But he still had to face the Capitol again audience as they gathered in front of Caesar Flickerman's stage, celebrating their newest Victor. He also had the entire population of Panem watching, their tired eyes hidden behind a television screen.

Growing up, I had always been jealous of Kade in some ways. He never failed to be the centre of every social circle, never having a shortage of friends or girls to follow him around. Everyone knew who Kade Mellark was, long before the Reaping, and he always seemed to catch a break. He always was the centre of attention. But in this instance, I didn't feel bitter that he had gotten the attention, that he was the vision in everyone's eyes.

The "responsibilities" of being a Victor in the Hunger Games didn't just end with the end of the Victory Tour, or the annual mentoring of tributes. That much I knew.

"Cheesebun, are you okay?" Leesa's soft voice carried from where she sat in the opposite side of the kitchen, nursing a steaming cup of tea that I had poured her.

Her gentle tones knocked me off my train of thought, and I smiled meekly at my dear sister-in-law. I poured two more cups of tea and left the kitchen, hoping that I hadn't left Katniss alone for so long that she felt uncomfortable. I saw her sitting in the same position I had left her in, cuddled up in my fleece. Her steely eyes where glazed over though, as if she were deep in thought or seconds away from crying. I hoped it was the former. "Hey," I said softly, causing her to jump slightly. "You okay? You seem a bit dazed looking?" I asked her concernedly, handing her the cup.

She nodded, accepting the cup with a whispered word of thanks. "I was just thinking. What if Prim had of been reaped from the beginning? What if she and Kade were both there right to the very end? We definatley would not have been sitting here in these same circumstances if she had of been.." She tailed off. She was right, I had to admit. Either way, one of us would have lost a sibling. One of us would be sitting here torn between emotions; relief and guilt. Or maybe neither of us would, perhaps both would have died before the finale and wed be consumed by grief, not caring about the face that would soon shine out from our screen.

I placed a hand gently onto Katniss' arm, hoping she wouldn't flinch away. Thankfully she didn't, instead choosing to look questioningly at my hand. "He wouldn't have let her get hurt Katniss. That's not Kade's style. She would have been coming home to you if it was the last thing he did. Besides, you wouldn't have let her go. You would have volunteered to go instead. And then what would I have done?" My voice faded away as I said this last part, her grey eyes darting up to my own blue ones. She held my gaze for a while, her face inching closer as my own moved to meet her. My eyes darted to her lips and I could almost feel them graze my own. I could feel her hot breath mix with mine. Her breath hitched at the last second when the television suddenly came to life, the national anthem ringing out to all the citizens.

She pulled back to where she sat before, a fierce blush colouring her cheeks. She turned her head to listen to the soft feminine laughter that carried from the kitchen down the hall. She looked to me, a question posed on her lips and evident in the way her eyebrows raised. "What happened earlier that you all started shouting about something?" She asked, the colour in her cheeks fading to a soft rose, mesmerising me, appealing to my very thoughts and making me forget she asked me a question. "Peeta?" She asked, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Huh?" I asked, brilliantly saving myself from looking stupid. Once I had came to my senses, I remembered to answer her," Oh, Leesa is going to have a baby," I said, smiling gently to myself. "I'm going to be an uncle!" I exclaimed softly, the realisation suddenly hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be influential to a small child, someone they could hopefully look up to. "I can teach them how to bake, and to ice cakes. Make them my little protégée.." I tailed off, my turn to blush as I realised how stupid I must have sounded babbling on about baking.

Katniss squeezed my shoulder, her hand unmoving this whole. "You're going to make a great uncle Peeta. They are going to be so well loved, by your whole family. Your father especially. You'll make a great father, when that day comes for you in the future." She said, but the look in her eyes told me she had more to say on the subject. I urged her to go on, cocking my head as I listened. "I can't see myself bringing a child into our world. Not with the Games. It's too dangerous." The wall that she guards her emotions with so well was crumbling again, I could see it in her eyes. "But I'm sure your brother and Leesa will do their best to protect their child." She added, as if to reassure me. I smiled in gratitude, hoping she didn't feel awkward as she shared her thoughts.

But it gave me something to think about. Did I want a child of mine to be raised in such an uncertain world, where one day they could be running around the district with their friends and the next they were a pawn in the hands of the Capitol, waiting to be a part played in a game. I wanted children, this much I knew. And I would go to the ends of this earth to protect them. And a small part of me hoped that any children of mine would be those of Katniss also. But I had time, and I would make her see differently.

I heard footsteps come down the small corridor from the kitchen, too heavy and clumsy sounding to be Leesa. Aidyn appear in the living room mere seconds later, settling himself down on the armchair opposite the television, "Leesa! It's starting!" He called, his wife responding with a grumble as she finished her business in the kitchen. Aidyn turned to look at Katniss and I, throwing me a sly look when he noticed our proximity. I smiled back softly as he started to make kissy faces, trying to make me uncomfortable.

It wasn't going to work, and he nearly got caught mid-kiss when Katniss turned to look at him, earning a chuckle from me. She turned to look at me, confusion on her face. I shook my head and she turned back to my brother, "Congratulations on your news, Aidyn" She said quietly, as if afraid to speak, "And you Leesa, you will make a great mother," She added as the older woman entered the living room and sat on the floor in front of my brother, a pillow resting behind her head.

They nodded their heads in appreciation, Leesa smiling and Aidyn mouthing a quiet "thank-you" as the television sounded once more and Caesar Flickerman began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I extend you all my warmest welcome to this, the Victor's Interview for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games!" Flickerman's booming voice sounded, causing the crowd to erupt into tumultuous cheers. Once they had calmed down, he started again. "This year, as like many, we watched on as twenty-four tributes fought for the ultimate title of Victor within our arena. Of course, as you know, only one tribute can gain that exclusive prize." Cue pause for sympathetic effect, where the Capitol citizens 'mourn' the loss of twenty-three lives. "It is my greatest pleasure, my dear ladies and gentlemen, to introduce to you the first District Twelve Victor in twenty-four years, for the first time since he left the arena, District Twelve's very own Kade Mellark!"

And just as the last syllable fell from Flickerman's lips, the crowd went wild. But soon I managed to block them out, as my eyes saw the familiar figure of my brother, a sight I had missed sorely for the past few weeks and I was one step closer to seeing. He looked amazing, by Capitol's standards at least. When he was back at home, Kade had a liking for facial hair, and would have a thin layer of blond, fine stubble on his cheeks and jaw, much to the irritation of my mother. His hair would always have that effortless, just out of bed look, though it took quite some effort to get it that way most mornings. And after all the prepping he had gone through in the Capitol beforehand, this tousled, rough look had returned in the arena. His stylists had done their work though, and my brother looked entirely different. He would be appealing in the Capitol, seemingly styled as a younger Finnick Odair. But to me, underneath the designer clothing and make up, he was Kade. He would soon be home, and he would soon be rough and normal looking again.

As he sat down on the plush sofa opposite Caesar, he looked uncomfortable. His shoulders where tensed, and he had a strained look in his eyes. I could see immediately that he did not want to be there. Something was wrong, Kade could adapt to any situation with ease. But I guessed after the arena, all he wanted was to be back in District Twelve. A few seconds later though, probably before anyone else could register his body language, he visibly relaxed, and the camera panned out to show Prim's head peek around the stage, gesturing to him to relax. I heard Katniss sigh audibly, probably relieved to know her sister was alright. "Typical Prim," she scorned," Acting like a mother hen," she laughed gently as did Leesa as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

I watched as Kade visibly exhaled, and then plastering a fake smile on his face, although only the people in my living room would realise the gesture was forced. "Good evening Mr Mellark!" Flickerman's voice sounded, "I trust I find you very well, on this, the night in celebration of you?" The older man asked, his voice kind. No matter how much I could fault the Capitol, Caesar Flickerman always had a special way with tributes and could easily relax them, showing them in the best light possible.

"Yes, Mr Flickerman, very well. I trust you are too. Thank-you for having me here tonight," My brother replied quietly, his nerves shining through.

"Oh my dear boy," Flickerman laughed heartily whilst shaking Kade's hand, "There's no need for formalities here, I'm Caesar to you. I'm Caesar to everyone here!" He called to the crowd, trying to show Kade he was included. "And you are most certainly welcome, and doesn't he look marvellous in that suit!" he called to the crowd, earning a cacophony of cheers as he made my brother stand up for the entire audience to inspect his grey suit with a light blue shirt and yellow tie. "I do believe this fabulous creation is a work of the marvellous Cinna, stylist to District Twelve," And with that the camera zoomed to a young man within the crowd, who waved modestly to the crowd and nodded at Kade, a reassuring smile on his face.

"And speaking of fabulous creations, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome to the stage, Primrose Everdeen!" Flickerman called, and Prim strode confidently out onto the stage, right up to Flickerman and shook his hand before sitting on the same sofa where Kade once again sat, and took his hand in hers. I could have sworn that I saw Katniss wipe at her eyes in my peripheral vision, though I did not want to cause her any awkwardness. "And how are you my dear Prim? You too look beautiful this evening!" And she did, in a dress similar in colour to the yellow of Kade's tie with little blue birds in a pattern along the hem.

"I am very well, thank you. I have been very well looked after here by Cinna, he let me pick the design for my dress!" Prim exclaimed happily, earning a sigh and a good-natured shake of the head from Katniss. "Although I miss my family. I am looking forward to going back home. I'm sure Kade is too, aren't you?" she asked, looking up at my brother, who nodded as he smiled down at the younger girl.

Caesar smiled affectionately at the two of them, playing up the sweetness of the moment between my brother and Katniss' sister. "I'm sure you both are looking forward to getting back on that train tomorrow, but first let's talk about the Games, shall we?" He asked, and this polite to-ing and fro-ing of questions and answers continued for a while, with clips from the Games intermittently playing throughout. Whilst I watched intently, I was hyper-aware of how close Katniss and I were situated, and eventually I found myself holding her hand as she tucked herself against my right side.

"Now to the question that has been playing on my mind greatly this past few days! Kade, what is it that you see in Prim that makes her so very dear to you? Surely you have siblings or a loved one that could have been there instead?" Caesar asked, smiling kindly at the young girl as she fixed the end of her braid.

"You see Caesar, you are not alone in your thoughts, as I am sure my brothers are wondering why they were not chained to the Cornucopia instead. I do love my brothers, no question about that. And I do not have a girlfriend to love dearly," This earned him a sympathetic sigh from the audience and a shocked expression from Caesar, "But I do have Prim, and she is my best friend. I've known her for two years now. You see Prim's mother is an exceptional healer, so whenever I sliced my hand working in the bakery one day I went to get it looked at by Mrs Everdeen. But she was otherwise occupied, so Prim tended to me. She too is exceptionally gifted medically. Ever since then, she has been my number-one go to girl for medical attention, and trust me, that is very often!" He earned a chuckle from the audience and a bright smile from Prim. "She is everything good about District Twelve. She lights up everyone in the District's life and there isn't a bad thing anyone could say about her. And that is why she is so very dear to me, because she makes me proud to be from District Twelve."

With that, Kade took Prim's hand and gently kissed it, whilst his other hand was enveloped in both of Caesar Flickerman's. "And I doubt very much that anybody would say anything bad about dear Primrose here. And with that Mr Mellark, I congratulate you one final time. You are exceptional and I wish you the very best in your Victory tour. Perhaps we will see you back on this stage next year, with another District Twelve Victor! And my dear Primrose, you make sure our Victor doesn't get too banged up before his stylists can get to him again!" And with that he enveloped both Kade and Prim in a hug and bid farewell to the audience for another year as the three hour long re-run of the Games began to play on the large screen overhead.

**I hope you all liked!**

**Please review! :***


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay guys, I sat down last night and revised my plan for this story. At the minute, I have in and around ten or eleven chapters left with an epilogue or two, making this story approx fifty chapters long, which is scary because I really enjoyed writing this and don't want to stop :-( **

**Also, please don't think I've abandoned this story like amarilis24 thought I had done so, I haven't! Life just took over for a month :-) The bitch is back.. enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

So that was it. Caesar had had his interview and the nation of Panem had gotten to view their Victor in all his post-arena glory, and the dear child he had saved. Another Games over for year, and no doubt the Gamemakers were already busy planning next year's events, a Quarter Quell no less. Kade would be home the day after tomorrow, starting his overnight journey from the Capitol tomorrow. And Prim would be with him. I almost laughed at the absurdity of the past weeks, how fast and dangerous it had all been, but stopped myself at the last minute for fear that my companions would find it strange.

"Peet, you don't mind if Leesa and I stay in the room again tonight, do you? Only I wish to speak to father as soon as possible.." Aidyn asked, though he did so only out of courtesy. He knew I wouldn't have any objection to them staying in my room, it was his first after all. So I nodded and smiled at Leesa as she made her weary way down the corridor, wishing Katniss a good night and telling me she would see me in the morning. "Thanks Peeta, I'll head to bed too. Goodnight Katniss, Peeta." He bid as he followed his wife, calling for her to tell her he was going to the bathroom first. I smiled at the simplicity of their relationship. I wished to have that.

I was suddenly aware of how close Katniss remained to me, fiddling with the cuff of my sweater. She looked up, feeling the intensity of my gaze and blushing slightly when her eyes met mine. I suddenly felt all too warm in the living room, and was in need of the cool night air outside. "Would you like to come outside with me?" I asked her gently, standing up and helping her to her feet as she accepted my offer. I gestured for her to lead the way down the stairs until we were in the bakery kitchen, where I stopped to grab a small blanket that was kept in the linen closet and led her outside to sit beneath the tree in our garden. It was quite cool outside, cool enough to cause goose pimples to rise on my arms. I noticed Katniss shivering, even with my fleece on, and so wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and invited her to sit beside me with the warmth of the blanket around her.

We sat there in companionable silence, listening to the soft breeze that rustled the leaves on the branches behind and above us. After a while, I shared my thoughts. "Do you remember the night a few weeks ago, when I fell and cut my head?" I asked, indicating to the spot when she found me. She nodded, a steely look in her eyes as she reminisced about the night. "I had been having a nightmare. I woke up with chains around my wrists, and they were attached to something. It was foggy, really foggy and I was getting more panicked as time moved. Then Kade appeared, a knife in his hand as he approached me. I looked around, and I was chained to the Cornucopia. Kade was stabbed and died a few seconds later, and soon after where the metal of the chains touched my wrists, I was being burnt. I dreamt about the arena Katniss, I dreamt about the finale." I barely whispered this last part, my voice shaking so hard as the realisation hit me.

I felt her warm hand reach and take hold of mine, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. "It's okay, Peeta. There's nothing you could have done to stop it. They're safe, Kade's safe Peeta. He's coming home, and so is Prim." She reassured me, her soft voice melting the steeliness of her eyes and breaking down her carefully guarded walls.

And there I was, mesmerised once more by the beauty before me. Her eyes. They told so much, yet hid even more. It was only now, when she let herself relax did I truly see the emotion contained within her. Relief, deep relief at that, knowing that her sister was safe and relatively unharmed, give or take the bruises visible on her wrists we could see during the interview, even though heavy stage make up had been applied. Pain. Pain that stemmed from her childhood, her father dying, her mother dying inside at her own pain. Pain that she wasn't there to protect her sister when she was kidnapped from her own bed. I could sense pain belonging to Hawthorne, the companionship broken as a result of his actions. And ultimately, deep set fear. A fear that clouded deep down inside her. I reached up with my free hand and stroked her cheekbone, feeling a small patch of heat beneath my thumb as she blushed at my touch. "What is it that scares you so much?" I whispered, squeezing her hand as she tried to pull it from my grasp.

Her eyes fluttered down to look at our entwined hands and shot back up to mine, a heavier blush covering her cheeks when she realised how close our faces where. I heard her breathing hitch as I moved my hand from her cheek and instead placed it under her chin, tilting her face so that it was better aligned with my own. Her cool breath brushed my lips as I moved closer, the sweet taste tantalizing my lips and drawing me in. "You, Peeta." She whispered before finally closing the gap between us, her lips sending a shock of searing heat through my entire body.

Our previous kisses had been tentative and as if something was being held back. But this time, there was a fire to the event, a passion within both of us. I moved the hand holding her chin to the back of her neck and back to her cheek, cupping it as my other hand moved to her waist and rested there. Her arms made their way around my neck, one hand entangling itself in my hair and the other gripping onto my shirt. Hesitantly, I traced the outline of her bottom lip, begging her to let me taste her sweetness on my tongue. She parted her lips, allowing for me to deepen the kiss.

We stayed like that for minutes, hours, however long our lungs would allow us before needing to break apart for air. When we did so, I lifted her and manoeuvred so that she sat on my lap, her feet stretched out to the side and her side nestled against my chest, her head tucked under mine. We sat there for a time, simply enjoying the silence and the previous moments we had shared. But I had to know. "Why, Kat? Surely a baker shouldn't be too much of a threat to a skilled hunts-woman?" I teased, trying to lighten the upcoming discussion.

She smiled, grasping one of my hands in her own and concentrating on it as she spoke. "I'm afraid because everyone else stays away except for you Peeta. I have tried so hard to not let myself get attached to people. Because it doesn't last, not in our world. Something always happens to ruin the good things that happen. But I don't want to stay away from you, not any more. What I had with Gale, it was a survival technique. It was purely platonic, a way of kidding myself into thinking that I would be alright, that if something happened to me there would be someone there to care for Prim and my mother. But it's not Gale who would be there for them, I realise it now. It's you Peeta. It's you that I need in my life. I need you to be there for me, and not just platonically." And with that she kissed me again.

We stayed beneath the tree for a time, talking about nothing in particular and kissing. It had gotten significantly cooler as time progressed, and I wrapped the blanket tighter around Katniss so that she felt no cold, but of course she wouldn't stand for that. She insisted I have the majority of the blanket since I was without a jacket, so I came up with a new suggestion, we go back inside. "I think I'd better go home, Peeta. I need to clean Prim and my bedroom and I need to get up early tomorrow to hunt. But I'll come over when I'm finished in the morning?" She asked, apology lacing her voice.

I smiled at her, forgetting that I couldn't keep her all to myself no matter how much I wanted too. "I'll be in the kitchen," I replied, kissing her forehead as I helped her to her feet before standing up myself. I stood looking at her in awe as I took in her beauty once more. Her grey eyes glinted in the moonlight, shining out with a twinkle, her lips slightly swollen and her hair unravelling slightly from her eternally neatly braided hair. She cocked her eyebrow when she realised I was in a daze and smirked, earning a bashful smile from me, before reaching up to gently peck my lips as I wrapped my arms around her in a final hug of the night. She turned to walk away, her graceful body heading towards the Seam. "Goodnight, Kat. Sleep well," I called after her, causing her to turn and smile.

"I like it when you call me that, Peet." She smiled coyly, seemingly proud she had found a nickname for me. I laughed gently, shaking my head in disbelief as I walked back to the bakery. She liked me back. She wanted me there, in her life. I'd never felt as happy in my life, than I was knowing the girl of my dreams, Katniss Everdeen, liked me back. Smiling to myself, I locked the bakery door behind me, knowing my father had a key if he were to return this evening. I checked the front bakery, making sure all was well whilst still smiling to myself as I mulled over the events of the evening.

My brother and is wife were going to have a baby. I was going to be an uncle. My brother was safe, away from the arena and soon to be on his way home from the Capitol, taking little Prim with him. Katniss liked me. She really liked me, she'd admitted it. It wasn't just a bite of my imagination any more. It was a hectic night, and my brain was working in overdrive to keep up.

I wondered into the bakery, suddenly craving a hot cup of tea before finding solace on my makeshift bed for the night, and letting my thoughts wonder to those of Katniss. I rifled round the drawers, hunting for the teapot we kept downstairs whilst trying to to crash the pans and baking tins around. Finally I found it, and five minutes later I was upstairs and lying on the sofa, willing sleep to crash over me.

I could hear voices in the kitchen, both belonging to a male, meaning my father had returned home. When though, I had no idea. Just as I was about to cross the fine line between sleepy limbo and sleep itself, two bodies emerged from the kitchen. "Well done, son." My father said as he popped his head around the living room door, "Sleep well," He bid me goodnight, obviously having found out quite recently he was to be a grandfather, a fact portrayed by the glistening tear tracks on his cheeks and my brothers happy smile as he bade me goodnight too.

When I did finally sleep, it was coloured with grey swirls and images of the forest.

**Please review, and thankyou to all my new/existing followers, and those of you who have put this on story alert. :-)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Keep reviewing guys, it makes my day! :-)**

**Also, follow me on tumblr; -caitlinoonagh :-)**

**Ps, massive shout-out to tumblr/ff member Elizabeth-Trinket, for all your awesome reviews! You really are amazing, and so is your tumblr and your stories! And also Browniangel, for once again the nicest reviews! :)**

**Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!**

**Chapter Forty**

It was sweltering this morning; even with the door open, the still warm air from outside was mingling with the raging fires of the bakery ovens and it was almost unbearable. But I had to get my work done if I was to get the afternoon off. I had compromised with Aidyn earlier, if he worked the afternoon shift with my father in the bakery I would help him repaint the shop front at the weekend. Leesa was going to man the front counter, something she had always enjoyed doing but mother refused to allow given she technically wasn't a Mellark. But now she was, and if mother was to appear any time this afternoon she couldn't argue. Though she would try.

I wondered where my mother was. I hadn't seen her in two weeks, and neither had Aidyn nor Leesa, nor my father. Though I wasn't concerned much.

So now I was working in a environment of almost one hundred and ten degrees, were the icing was melting rather than solidifying and cakes and bread would cook a whole lot faster than usual. It was challenging work to say the least, and downright demotivating when a batch loaf burns on your watch. But I like a challenge.

My long since discarded t-shirt lay haphazardly strewn over the stool beside the workbench, the blistering heat even earlier this morning making it too uncomfortable to wear much clothing. The intense muscle workout that comes as a benefit of being a baker had left me with fairly large biceps and I had the goings of a six-pack across my abs. When Kade and I wrestled in school, we'd sometimes hear girls swoon about our muscles. But honestly, it freaked me out a little. I felt uncomfortable with so many sets of eyes on me that I refused to wrestle unless I had a long sleeved top on.

I was in the middle of arranging bread dough on a sheet to place in the oven. Each slab of dough had to be roughly the same size to ensure that they would bake evenly and would all be ready at the same time. If not, some would bake faster, and you couldn't open the oven to retrieve the finished loaves because it would cause the rest to sink in the middle and become really heavy. So either way you would have loaves that couldn't be sold, or would be sold for very little. Whilst it meant food for us, it also meant less income, leading to an angry mother. My father didn't mind so much, he knew that every so often a mistake could happen, you just learned from it.

"Good morning," a soft voice floated around the bakery and shook me from my concentration. Katniss herself followed her melodic voice, walking from the bakery door to the work surface where I stood. "You've had a busy morning?" She posed the question, her eyes flicking around the room as she took in the small pile of loaves on the worktop.

I smiled and shook my head, wiping the flour off my hands on a nearby dishcloth. "That's the remainder of it, I easily had twice as much a few hours ago. They've been sold but." I said meekly, reaching over to kiss her softly on her cheek. "Good morning," I reciprocated her greeting, enveloping her in a hug, forgetting I was bare from the waist up. It was only when she traced the fading scar on my shoulder blade did I remember. It must still be quite prominent, if she could feel where the belt hit me. I looked down at her, her eyebrows raised in question as she outlined the marking. "Oh. Mother, a few years back. I had a flu, and I spilled a batch of cake mixture in my drowsiness." I said, my voice taking on a slight bitter edge. Even when I was sick, I dare not make a mistake.

Pressing her fingertips to the mark gently, she reached up and captured my lips in a soft, fleeting kiss. When she pulled away, I pulled her back for an equally fleeting kiss, feeling her smile slightly against my lips. Sighing contentedly, she pulled back again and settled on the stool next to me as I turned back to the dough. "Let's go for a walk today." She said, not even giving me the option to decline. Not that I would.

She sat and watched me in silence for the next five minutes as I finished my task and carried the tray to the oven. "Last tray for today," I sighed with relief. I loved my job, but in the heat it was unbearable. "I have to wait for another hour until these are cooked," I said to her apologetically, "But I have another job to do, if you want to help?" I invited, gaining a nod of the head as her response. Walking over to the cool cupboard, I pulled out the small vanilla sponge cake and a pot of lavender icing I had made yesterday. "Not that you did a great job last time.." I teased, remembering the last time we had stood here and iced cakes with Prim. I couldn't wait for her to come home, almost as much as Kade's homecoming.

My teasing remark earned me a heart-hearted punch on the arm, once again reminding me that I was topless. Blushing slightly, I sat the ingredients on the work surface and gently lifted Katniss from the stool, just elevating her high enough so I could swipe my shirt from under her. I handed her the small pot off icing and a small palate knife, and told her to mix it until it was smooth. It wouldn't take long, not in this heat, but I needed to wash, acutely aware of how the excessive heat caused me to perspire slightly. Leaving her in the bakery, I freshened up quickly in the small bathroom and returned to the bakery, catching Katniss in the act.

She was eating icing, directly from the bowl, and licking the knife.

I clutched the door-frame and gasped audibly, clutching my heart with my other hand as I feigned shock. She looked over to me, wide-eyed and cheeks flushing as she realised she had been caught. "Oops. Sorry Peeta.." She mumbled, placing the knife and bowl down, "It was too tempt.." She tailed off as she caught sight of me charging over to her, arms outstretched ready to tickle her as punishment. "Peeta!" She squealed as my fingers found contact with the skin behind her knees and on her sides. All she had to do to make me stop was kiss me, so I was going to wait to see how long it would take her to succumb. It wasn't long.

After a moment in time, I don't know how long, we broke apart, audibly gasping for air. I looked into her grey eyes for a few seconds, watching as they focused back on my own eyes and lit with an emotion I couldn't quite name. "Let's ice this cake and go for that walk, yeah?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her back to the work surface. I wiped the knife clean, throwing her a faux-dissappointed look and earning a giggle in return.

Sensing her underlying doubt, I decided to show her. "You hold the pot in this hand," I said as I placed in in her left hand, whilst placing my hand on top of hers, "And the knife in the other," repeating the same action, this time with the knife. "Then, you scoop a little icing out with the knife, and spread it.."

We got the cake iced in a mere matter of minutes, because what was supposed to be 'icing a cake' session turned into a 'how much icing can we get on each other's faces' session. Which I won.

After we cleaned ourselves up, I grasped her hand in my own, feeling the smooth skin beneath mine and finding her pulse point in her thumb. "Where to, Miss Everdeen?" I asked, closing the back bakery door behind us as I lead her outside.

"You'll see Mellark, but for now I'm in charge." And with that, she grabbed my hand and fiercely tugged my arm for me to follow her. We walked past the town, following the path leading the the Seam. She then took a change of direction and lead me up a grassy path leading to the meadow I had seen her in all those years before. I thought we were going to stop, but we didn't. She continued to walk on, leading me to the far side of the meadow until we reached the fence that enclosed the entire District.

I stopped before she could pull me along any further. I took in the enormity of the view before me. Was I really going to go beyond the fence? Did I have the courage to do it? It was different when Katniss went across. She hunted, she needed to go past to save her family. I baked, I wasn't a fearless hunted like her. Like Hawthorne. I swallowed, gripping Katniss's hand as she squeezed mine reassuringly. "We don't have to go past Peeta, we can stay here in the meadow, if you want?" She said gently, sensing my trepidation. I thought it over in my head. Either way I would be with Katniss.

"Let's go." I said, mustering up all the confidence I could as I approached the fence. If Kade could win the games, I could cross this fence. And then I remembered, it was electrified. I paused, unsure of what to do until Katniss slipped between two wires and started to pull me along after her. Once on the other side, I looked up at the once barrier tot he outside.

I had done it, I was outside the District. For the first time in my life, I was free. And if I had it my way, it wouldn't be the last time. Katniss looked up at me as I broke out into a massive grin, and her own features moved to mirror mine. She pulled me along as she headed in the opposite direction, veering off to what I could only guess as being the west, given the position of the sun. We kept on walking, the smile on my face growing with each step I took the further into the freedom in ventured. We rested for a few minutes about half an hour later, when Katniss suddenly covered my eyes with her small hand. "Keep walking forward Peeta, I'll guide you," she reassured when I began to protest.

She was too short however, to maintain the position of her hand for any length of time, so I ducked down and pulled her onto my back, following her directions through a cooler patch of the forest until I felt a warmth on the exposed parts of my face and arms, and Katniss hopped down off my back, keeping her hand over my eyes. "What can you hear?" She asked gently, prompting me to listen carefully.

"Water," I said after a while, "Trickling from somewhere?" I asked, and in turn she lifted her hand from in front of my eyes and there it was. A twinkling blue mass of water, the coolness of the liquid radiating off the surface and drawing me closer. The closer I got to the cool flow, realisation hit me. "I can't swim," I said softly, feeling ashamed. Of course Katniss would be able too, why else would she come here?

"It's okay Peet, we can just dangle our feet in." She said equally as softly, taking hold of my hand.

And we sat there for hours, dipping our feet in the refreshing water, watching it flow over our skin and cause ripples. We talked, and sat in silence. It was only when the sun skimmed the trees did I notice how cool it had gotten. "We'd better go, it'll take a while to get back down again," she said, remorse colouring her voice. I nodded and stood up, helping her to her feet once I was stable.

We made our way back down into the District, crossing the tall fence back into imprisonment. Now I had gotten a taste of freedom I craved for more. I had to get back out again, and soon. We stopped at the dirt path that split into two, one leading to the town and the other to the Seam. I paused, not wanting her to go home and leave me just yet. "You could come back with me for tea, if you wanted?" I asked, not even attempting to hide the hope in my voice, smiling when she heard it. She nodded and we took the path to the right, leading back to the bakery.

I could smell the lavender the closer we got to the bakery, the smell infusing itself into my brain. I smiled at Katniss and kissed her cutely on the nose before opening the bakery door.

Two voices sounded, both familiar.

"Nissy!" A light, tinkling one said.

"Peeta!" The other deeper, rougher.

There stood Prim and Kade, eating the leftover icing straight from the bowl.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!:)**

**If I were a reader, I would be dying with excitement! :)**

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry guys. Between doctors appointments, driving lessons, job-hunting, hunting for a formal dress and general ill-health this upload has taken much longer than expected. Please forgive me, I hope you are all still reading :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Kade.

He was home.

He was back in District Twelve, standing before me in the flesh. There he stood

"Kade!" I yelled, racing across the room and engulfing my brother in the biggest hug I could muster, and did not let go. Neither did he for that matter. It was only when I felt the wet patch on my shoulder where his head had rested did I release him from my grip, only to hold him at arms length to appraise his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and watering profusely, much like my own I suspected. Her had several scratches on his neck and checks, his face left untouched by the Capitol surgeons who so often remodelled victors. His golden hair had his usual ruggedness and he had large bags under his eyes, the last three weeks' lack of sleep evident.

His eyes lacked their sparkle though. Usually when my brother was happy, his eyes shone out and gave away his emotions. But now, they were quite dull. I guessed he was exhausted. "You haven't changed a bit little brother, still with the hugs." He said, laughing gently, his voice rough and wavering slightly.

"And you haven't changed either, still eating the icing from the bowl!" I playfully chastised, on the verge of crying again. I pulled him back in for another hug, forgetting that Katniss and Prim were still in the bakery, no doubt having their own reunion.

I felt a tugging on my t-shirt, and looked down to see an exhausted but nonetheless happy looking Prim standing there, gesturing to me as if she wanted to whisper something to me. I knelt down to her level, forgetting how small she was compared to me. As soon as I was positioned next to her, she threw her small arms around me and proceeded to burst into tears, her soft whimpers mingled with what I could only imagine were relieved peals of laughter. "So you and my sister then?" she did whisper into my ear, after I had calmed her down some. It was my turn to laugh, and I squeezed her extra tightly. She pulled back out of my embrace and cupped my cheek, placing a delicate kiss on my other cheek. I smiled at the young girl, the relief at her safety washing over me.

I stood up and walked over to Katniss, taking her by the hand and leading her over to Kade, who had been watching her intently during Prim's and my embrace. "Kade, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is my brother, Kade." I introduced the two of them, though each knew exactly who the other was.

"So this is the Seam girl that has captured my brother's affections," Kade stated appraisingly. He noticed her flinch as the phrase 'Seam girl' and quickly redeemed himself. "Not that I disapprove. How could I when I know Prim?" He said, smiling at the young girl who now stood beside him. "It's great to meet you Katniss." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She took it timidly, shaking it slowly. "Welcome home Kade." She simply replied. She never was one for words. "Prim, have you been home yet?" She asked, addressing her younger sister who guiltily shook her head, prompting a question in my mind.

"How did you get home so quickly? Surely you should only be getting home tomorrow?" I asked, walking into the store to retrieve the buns we had iced earlier.

"Effie didn't want us hanging around the Capitol, she said it was no place for a young girl to be hanging around, especially since the place was going wild since as District Twelve tribute won." Kade called as he answered me, "Everyone tried to get near me, and Prim wouldn't leave my side. She wanted to 'look after me' so Effie decided the only way for Prim to go home was if I went too. So we got the train the evening before we were scheduled too.." He tailed off as he saw me appear with the buns, practically diving at the tray as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. But I guess he hadn't.

"We went to the Seam first, I wanted to see mother because I knew she would be over the edge with worry about me," Prim continued, taking a bun as I passed her the tray. "But when we got there, Hazell told that she had gone out for a walk with Mr Mellark that morning and she hadn't returned. I couldn't find Buttercup either, so we quickly saw to Lady and we came back here because we knew Peeta would be here and he would probably know where you had gone too." She explained, though the last few seconds were muffled as she spoke with her mouth full.

"Prim!" Katniss scolded, "Don't speak with your mouth full, I've told you before." Her tone was sharp but she had a loving smile on her face, which widened as Prim stuck her tongue out at her big sister. Katniss pulled her sibling into a short embrace, whispering something in her ear. We stood for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the taste of lavender and vanilla and basking in the relief that we were reunited with our corresponding siblings. "I think we should go Little Duck. I have some rabbit at home that we could cook for mother," she tailed off, taking my hand and squeezing it. Prim nodded in reply and bade her farewell to Kade, whispering something to him.

What was with all the whispering!

"I'll come over later, if you want?" Katniss said softly to me, interrupting my mental frustration at the whispering. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as Prim came over to hug me. I watched as Kade and Katniss shared a small smile and a nod of the head.

The Everdeen sisters left, leaving me alone with my brother for the first time in weeks. Kade pulled a stool out from under the work bench and sat on it, pulling the icing pot towards him. I followed suit, first fetching two small spoons before pulling an identical stool out from the opposite side and sitting down. I handed one spoon to Kade, before dipping my own in the pot. I never said I didn't eat the icing from the pot. I just made sure I used a spoon that wouldn't touch anything else.

We sat in relative silence, the only noises coming from the scrapping of the pot. It wasn't in any way awkward. I never imagined our reunion to be anything over the top and full of talking, asking Kade about his experience. This is how we got on before the Games, it was how we would get on for the rest of our lives. Even the sentimental moment earlier was pushing it. We were private people.

Of course, the silence didn't last long. "Peeta's in looooove!" Kade said in a sing-song voice, throwing me a sly grin as I looked up at him. I burst into laughter, thrilled that my brother was home and nothing had changed.

It was getting dark outside as the evening wore on. Kade kept me regaled with stories about the Capitol citizens and their strange ways. A dark look that I'd rarely seen on my brother's face appeared when he told me about their lack of appreciation of food, how at parties they drink a substance that makes them regurgitate the food they have already eaten, simply so they can eat more without bulging out of their clothes. I felt the surge of disgust plough through my own stomach, dragging my opinions about the Capitol even lower. He told me how Effie played both escort and mentor to Lillyian and he, and when she couldn't, a past District Eleven mentor stepped in. Though Kade has his suspicions that Effie and the District Eleven man had more than just work relations.

It was only when we had broached the subject of the Games themselves that the rest of our family appeared in the kitchen. Father, Aidyn and Leesa. Of course, no mother. "KADE!" Squealed Leesa at the top of her voice, half sprinting to the opposite side of the room to hug my brother, nearly knocking him from his stool in the process. Aidyn followed his wife, though at a much calmer and slower pace. My father remained where he was, surreptitiously wiping a tear from his eye. "Guess what! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Leesa squealed as she bounced up and down beside Kade, clearly excited.

"What?" My brother said, laughing as he took in the sight of his, still unbeknown to him, sister-in-law.

"Aidyn-and-I-got-married-and-we're-going-to-have-a-baby!"

Even thought I knew already, even I didn't understand what just came out of Leesa's mouth. And neither did Kade judging by the confused look on his face. Aidyn, thankfully came to the rescue, Leesa being too excited to speak. "We got married.." he said, taking his wife's hand, "And we're going to have a baby." He finished, a small smile on his lips.

"You got married without me here!" Kade shouted, the anger evident in his voice. I didn't expect this reaction.

"No-one was there kiddo, we just had a toasting in our house. We wanted to wait and have a proper Mellark celebration whenever you came home." Leesa finally managed to find an inner calmness and spoke, grabbing on to Kade's shoulder.

"But what if I didn't come home?" His voice sounded remorseful now, guilty that he had shouted at the couple.

"We knew you would," Leesa replied gently, finding herself two seconds later engulfed in Kade's arms, Aidyn joining in.

"I'm going to be an uncle.." He whispered a few seconds later, repeating the same realisation I had came too.

Hours later, when everyone had finished talking and Kade looked like he could fall asleep at the table, my father chased everyone to their respective beds. I stayed though, not wanting to leave the solace of the kitchen, and also wanting Kade to have some time alone in our room. It was his first night home after a bloody three weeks. He needed his space.

I sat a while longer with my father, asking him about his day and he asking me about mine. Kade's loud, familiar snores provided a familiar soundtrack. My father excused himself and went outside, probably to check on the pigs before heading to bed himself. All was peaceful.

And then the screaming started.

I raced upstairs to my bedroom, freezing at the sight of my brother convulsing on his bed, his sheets a tangled mess and his t-shirt saturated in sweat. He had only been asleep for thirty minutes, yet he was already consumed by what seemed to be a nightmare. "Kade! Kade buddy, wake up! Wake up Kade!" I soothed as I shook him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open, the dull pair I had seen earlier disappeared under the ghostlike sheen, still seeing whatever he was dreaming about. He caught sight of me, and then his hands were around my neck, a feral snarl escaping his lips.

It all went dark.

**Review review review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, life just catches up and at the minute it's hectic. I've something mega important on tomorrow that I've been working so hard on I've just not had the time to type this up until now. Please enjoy, if you're still following this story, and review too :-)**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

My vision was dark, and I couldn't hear much from the blood gushing through my ears, though I could feel. I felt iron-clad hands grip my neck so tightly I thought I would pass out again; Kade's thumbs forcing their way onto my Adam's apple and cutting off my air supply as he threw me to the ground. I reached up and gripped his shoulders with my own hands, using all my strength to try and push him off me, a hard task when one is pinned to the floor under one-hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. "Kade!" I shouted, fear evident in my voice when my brain finally triggered that this was not at all like my brother. "It's only me, it's Peeta! Get off me!" I croaked, my vocal cords getting pushed aside as his thumbs delved deeper into my throat, his calloused hands beginning to twist.

Realising the danger, my body kicked into fight mode. I felt the adrenaline surge through my veins as my mustered all the strength I had. Years of wrestling with my brothers had left me with the advantage of knowing their weak spots, and all I had to do was put pressure on the back of Kade's knee, which was conveniently ticklish, and he would be overcome with laughter, a dirty trick that helped in many a situation. With the added energy of the adrenaline, I lifted myself up off the floor as Kade still clung to my neck, the wild glare in his eyes still there, though they still had the haunted sheen over them as if he wasn't really seeing anything.

Freeing my hand from the entanglement of our bodies, I swiftly cupped his leg and pressed into the right spot, earning a unprecedented scream from my brother as he spun off me and curled up on the floor, whimpering slightly. Shaking my head to free the fuzzy feeling that often accompanied lack of blood to the head, I steadied my shaking body on the side of Kade's bed, watching my brother as he rode out the last waves of his unseen torment.

"No...no!..NO!" Kade moaned as he finally woke up, his hand clamped over his heart as he sat bolt upright, panting heavily. "What..Where am..Peeta?" He asked, his voice deafeningly quiet as his eyes searched the darkened room, the only light seeping in from the hallway.

"I'm here Kade, you're at home." I whispered as I crawled over to him, and enveloped my now sobbing elder brother in a hug; thankful I had not seen what his mind had, yet wanting to see it at the same time, to see what scenes where tormenting him now and wanting to take them away from him.

I heard soft footsteps pad down the hall, a soft voice following, "Peeta?" She whispered as she entered the dark room and knelt beside us.

"Aidyn thought he left the stove on." I could practically hear my sister in-law roll her eyes. Although my brother had worked in a bakery for eighteen years of his life, and on and off since then, he still forgot simple things like turning off a stove or locking the front door at night. "So he was going to come back over to make sure, but I said I'd go instead, wanted the walk." This is why I liked Leesa. She didn't delve straight in with questions, she preferred to ease her way in. "I was downstairs and heard shouting?" She posed her statement as a question, allowing me to elaborate.

"I think it was a nightmare," I said softly, squeezing my brother's shoulder as his tears started to subside, a wet patch formed on my shirt. "He was thrashing under the covers when I came in and he uhh.. fell out of the bed, that's why he's on the floor." I told her, not wanting her to know the truth. I didn't think Kade even knew about his actions not five minutes ago.

She nodded, taking in the sight of my brother as he wept, his whole body starting to shake. "Here, take this and put it over him. He's probably in shock," She instructed me as she passed me the blanket from my bed, helping my wrap it around my shaking brother. "I'll be back in a moment," she said, a pensive look on her face as she left the room. I few minutes later I could hear cupboards banging and the soft whistling of the kettle.

"Peet?" Came the gruff whisper of my brother.

"Yeah, I'm here. You okay?" I asked, moving so I could see my brother's face. He looked exhausted, black bags that I had missed earlier hanging under his eyes as three weeks of little to no sleep caught up with him. His face was pale, paler than the flour in the kitchen below us.

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice shaking in fear.

"You had a nightmare. You kept moaning and thrashing in your bedsheets. I came in and..Then you curled up on your side and started screaming," I said as my brother peered at me, his eyes travelling down to my neck before they widened in shock.

"What's wrong with your neck?" He asked, his scared eyes meeting my own confused pair. Unless the bruises started to show already, for I knew there would be. "It's covered in brui.. Did I do that?" He asked, his voice dropping as he swallowed thickly, gripping the side of the bed-frame. I couldn't answer. I didn't want to tell him that yes, he had tried to strangle me to death. But I couldn't think of any other logical explanation as to why I had acquired these bruises. "Oh no.. Peeta I'm so.." He started, the sweat beading on his forehead as he visibly paled even more. "I think I going to be sick.." he moaned as he tried to stand.

Quickly jumping up to help assist my brother to his feet, he stumbled to the door in his haste to reach the bathroom, banging his shoulder and knee in the process. A few quick, uneven steps later and my brother could be heard retching as the contents of his stomach freed themselves. Grimacing, I went to leave the room when Leesa re-entered, handing me a tray containing a teapot and three cups, and a small tumbler already filled with a syrupy liquid. "I'll go, it's okay." She said as she turned on her heel and rolled up her sleeves, ready to aid my brother.

Setting the tray down on the small bedside locker between our beds, I fixed Kade's bedsheets and threw my blanket on top for good measure. I knew if someone was shocked, they were to be kept warm until their system adjusted. How did I know this? I had been Leesa's test dummy during that section, and many other sections, of her Healer training. For all the time spent being "treated" for various injuries and illnesses, I could become a Healer myself.

"Right, come on you, back into bed and keep warm." Leesa said softly to my brother as she guided him back to bed, easing him gently onto the mattress and covering him with a blanket. "Peeta, could you pour us some tea please?" She asked me, throwing me a worried look as she caught sight of my neck, her eyes bulging slightly. Pouring three cups of steaming liquid, I quickly glanced at my brother as he lay in bed. His ashen face peeking out from the covers, silent tears dripping down his cheeks, leaving wet paths in their wake. I passed one cup to her as my hand shook, slopping hot liquid over the skin on my wrist.

What if Kade never stops having these nightmares? What if, every night from here until the final day of his life, he wakes up terrified, a crying wreck?

Finally registering the pain of freshly boiled water as it fused with my skin, I hissed in pain. "There's a healer's kit in the bathroom, run water over the area, find some gauze and lift the ointment in the jar with the purple lid." Leesa spoke, her eyes not even flitting towards me as she helped Kade sit up to drink his hot beverage.

"Leesa! There's two purple-topped jars!" I called from the bathroom as I doused my wrist in cool water, rummaging through the kit at the same time. The woman had an obscene fascination with purple, beyond what I expected at her wedding, but even in her Healer's kit.

"It's the lavender coloured jar that I need, not the grape.." I heard her muffled reply, rolling my eyes. She even had names for them. Lifting the larger of the two jars, I returned to my bedroom, finding my brother sitting upright in his bed and Leesa sat next to him, her hand softly stroking his arm as she tried to calm him.

"Spread a bit of that over the scald and I'll put the bandage on," She said to me as I climbed up beside her, "Mind, though. It smells a bit strong," She said, indicating to the ointment. After the serum had quenched the pain on my wrist, her delicate fingers made nimble work of securing a long strip of gauze around the area, preventing infection.

"You seem to have been through the wars, little brother," Kade spoke, his voice quiet and raspy from misuse. "I heard about the tree-house incident, and the infection that followed, and the other burns.." He listed off, the ghost of a smile lifting his lips as he teased.

This was my brother, the one who found solace in my misfortune. Not the scared, nightmare-ridden boy I saw earlier.

"Yes well Mr Mellark, if I remember correctly you to have had your fair share of burns and infections in days gone by," Leesa chastised gently, smiling at his change in demeanour. I smiled too, happy to have my brother home.

"Ah Leesa, I was wondering where you had gotten too my love," Aidyn's voice carried from the door as he made his way to our shared bed. "I passed our father on the way here, a lucky woman by the name of Elsie should be expecting a visitor any time soon." He said knowingly, a small smile gracing his lips. " Seeing as you're oh so comfortably wrapped up between my brothers, shall we just stay the night?" He asked his wife.

The pure adoration that emanated from his features made my stomach churn a little. I wanted to be able to look at someone like that. Like Katniss. And I guess now I can.

"Did you look our door? And turn off the stove in our house? And close the bathroom window?" She asked, a teasing tone colouring her question.

"Yes love. Yes love. I can't remember love." My brother replied, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as he blushed at his forgetfulness.

Hours later, as I awoke from my slumber, I found we had all fallen asleep on Kade's bed; a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. I gently stretched the kinks from my back and lay back down in a more comfortable position when I heard someone awaken.

"Peeta?" Kade whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered in reply, worrying.

"I'm sorry." He said, his whisper wavering. I reached out and grabbed his hand in mind in a firm clasp, squeezing it gently.

"Don't be." I said, knowing nothing more needed to be said. A Few minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Peeta? You'll stay with me, won't you?" He asked, sounding as though he was falling into a slumber again.

"Always."

**Bit short, but I'll update by Sunday! **

**Wish me good luck for tomorrow! :)**


End file.
